Guerra de Clanes
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Es una historia de época, contiene una serie de eventos entrelazados entre los personajes que hace de esta historia un regalo especial. En escocia al paso de inicio de una guerra en Europa, dentro de este país había un complot completo contra los clanes escoceses, para que unos a otros se exterminaran y alguien saliera beneficiado con la tierra escocesa.
1. Familia de húerfanos

_**LA GUERRA DE LOS CLANES**_

_**La magia de estar contigo**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

Capitulo 1

Familia de huérfanos

_Los personajes iniciales no me pertenecen, agradecemos a las páginas de Internet que manejan información sobre Escocia y sus Clanes. Agradezco de antemano a Candy Candy y todos sus autores, dibujos y versiones por ser inspiración para historias nuevas._

La historia se desenvuelve en un ambiente agresivo, donde los clanes de Escocia son invadidos por la crueldad debido a la ambición, los descendientes sobrevivientes de los clanes ya habían superado muchas guerras y llevaban una amistad por medio del honor y la lealtad, solo falto que alguien ambicionara más para querer encontrar la oportunidad de dividir a los clanes que modernizados por una industria superada, ahora eran mucho mejores.

De forma oculta, secuestraban y mataban culpando a miembros de un clan, dicho clan de los más poderosos y con el honor como estandarte, para que se hicieran cargo los clanes y acabarán con este formando enemistad y dividiéndolos. Con la guerra declarada en Europa en 1914, las personas de Escocia enfrentaron otros problemas la de salvaguardar de intrusos a Escocia, ignorando que dentro de forma muy sutil estaba un ser planeando la forma de desintegrar a los clanes de la misma, haciéndolos pelear internamente, los escoceses temían de las personas que de la guerra en Alemania cruzaran a Escocia, el gobierno protegía del exterior a Escocia, pero los clanes se protegían en el interior de la traición y de la deslealtad, para Robert Dullfend, un hombre ambicioso, con tres hijos Robert Jr. Dullfend, Renato Dullfend y Richard Dullfend que heredaban su malicia y su ambición, fraguaban que los descendientes del honor se pelearan, se exterminaran y sus tierras se vendieran con el temor, malbaratadas y huyendo, así es como empezó una huída de protección del honor de varios clanes entre los clanes más unidos y llenos de honor eran los Campbell, Cameron, Farquharson, Mc Gregor, Mc Arthur, Mc Lead, Mc Neil, Ferguson, Mc Beans, Gordon, Andrew, Mac Kay, Mackenzie, Robertson, entre otros.

En esa guerra sin declarar, empezó una matanza sin cuartel, donde mataban sin medida y conspiraban utilizando los trucos más bajos que antes jamás habían existido. Varios se reunieron tratando de evitar estas injusticias, protegiendo a sus familias antes que a las tierras, así fueron descubiertos muchos traidores, pelearon diez de las familias más importantes y una de ellas, fue encomendada en salvaguardar a los descendientes, cuando estaban por encontrar la traición, los Mc Arthur se encargarían de proteger a los menores, así fue que Sir Stefan Mc Arthur se llevó a una parte de los descendientes y su esposa a otra con ella ambos para sobrevivir se separaban, con Sir Stefan se llevaban a cuatro varones de una edad de siete a diez años entre ellos su hijo Daniel Stefan Mc Arthur Mc Lead, James Elmer Campbell Cameron, Walter Raphael Mackenzie Mc Lead y Robert Mc Gregor Mc Neil. Su esposa se llevaba a su hija Estefanía Mc Arthur Mc Lead, Thomas Cameron O' Hará, Peter Farquharson Mac kay, Ronald Mc Beans Milán, Alexander Gordon Hall, Ángela Andrew Gordon, Ann Ferguson Bite, Diana Mc Neil Murphy. Un juramento de que darían sus vidas por ellos y que si no era seguro no volverían.

En un año de persecución y muerte, los Mc Arthur fingieron su muerte, con ellas las muertes de los descendientes. Las esperanzas de muchas personas, buscando a sus hijos y a sus familias sobrevivientes, pero el plan de los Dullfend no se llevó a cabo nunca, pues las tierras fueron protegidas por los Andrew, bajo su guardia y con ello salvaguardaron sus bienes, en esta protección murieron muchos Andrew, protegiendo al Patriarca y escondiendo a los descendientes por su cuenta. Ellos descubrieron que había traidores en los clanes y eso quedaba entre los más viejos sin decir, su conocimiento se escondía para investigar pues todo culpaba siempre a los Gordon, a quienes no se podía culpar deliberadamente de todos los Clanes este contaba con el honor como estandarte, su sangre los respaldaba.

Candy leía sus primeros libros, el amor es una esencia indescriptible, es una decisión desde que la tomamos comprometemos seguir adelante, y pensaba _ las personas que me rodean las he perdido y a las que más he amado, ya no están conmigo, mi padre un buen hombre murió después de que cumplí un año, mi madre me cuido hasta que cumplí dos, me cuidaron en un hogar provisional en el convento de Saint Marie donde todas las tardes, salía al_ _parque junto a otros niños pues allí era un hogar provisional, el lugar donde cuidaban niños sin padres se había quemado y ahora solo estaba este lugar la casa de Saint Marie, pues así fue que llegue allí, los niños nos cuidábamos unos a otros, éramos hermanos, la madre Rita le decía a la madre Marie quien había llegado recientemente, "pocos niños para darles lo mejor" la verdad es que este hogar era desconocido para los demás, en este tiempo los niños eran enviados con sus familiares y hasta les inventaban familia._

_Mi nombre se perdió junto con los papeles que quemaron en el hogar al que llegue, solo sobrevivimos algunos, la Madre Marie era quien nos cuidaba sin permiso de nadie, un día escucho que nos llevarían a un lugar muy lejos de ahí, nuestra madre que nos llevaba por las tardes a pasear preparo una fuga, ella sabía que de llevarnos, pasaría otra vez lo mismo y quemarían el lugar, para no ocasionar gastos, ahora a la iglesia, eso pensaban mis hermanos, ella arreglo todo una tarde de paseo, en un lago hundió la carreta y ropas de nosotros, escapando de ahí, después, ella se quito los hábitos y se hizo pasar por nuestra madre, pasamos muchos lugares donde la mayor de las veces vivimos de caridad de la gente, ella era una viuda para la gente mis hermanos mayores eran Tom, Peter y Ron de seis años, Ángela y Alex de cuatro, Diana de tres, Ann y yo Candy de dos._

_Cuando pasamos por Irlanda fuimos atacados por una banda de hombres, nosotros ya sabíamos que hacer, cada uno de mis hermanos tomaba a una de los menores y huíamos posteriormente nos encontrábamos en una iglesia que ya debíamos haber estado ahí pero que nadie más supiera. Esa ocasión en Irlanda, Tom me llevo y nos escondimos, Peter se llevó a Diana, Ron tomaba a Ann y Alex y Ángela se quedaron juntos y huimos por diferentes partes mientras nuestra madre peleaba y nos daba oportunidad para huir, sabíamos que ella nos encontraría a como diera lugar. Después de tres semanas, todos estábamos juntos y ahora nos fuimos a Inglaterra, divididos en dos grupos Peter, Diana, Tom y yo nos juntábamos con una pareja de adultos y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta nos hacíamos pasar por su familia y subimos a un barco y por otra parte mamá llevaba a Alex, Ángela, Ron y Ann con ella, como sus hijos. En el barco comíamos gratis, nunca faltaba como, siempre nos dábamos habilidades al llegar a Inglaterra estuvimos rentando una casa en las afueras de Londres y nos fue muy bien ahí, conocimos a unos niños de nuestra edad en un parque uno de ellos se llamaba Robert Anderson y Terry Grandchester, jugábamos muy bien con ellos, pero se los llevaron pronto y nosotros fuimos descubiertos, a mi me llevaron a la fuerza y Tom siguió a los hombres que me llevaban, me tenían amarrada pero en cuanto se durmieron, Tom me llevo con él, y nos escondimos una semana, después mamá nos encontró en la iglesia dijo—iremos a América._

_No podía dormir bien, me dolía mucho la cintura al parecer en mi espalda tenía una herida, Tom lloraba mucho, decía que era su culpa, pero lo calmaba y le decía que él era mi héroe y que lo querría siempre y desde entonces me cuidaba, pero Peter se molesto mucho dijo—De hoy en adelante cuidaré de Candy y tu de Diana. Tom se molestó pero con tal de que no sufriera acepto. Y me sentía muy bien con Peter, el tocaba una armónica y me decía que era su princesa_

_Para podernos ir a América, fue mucho más difícil porque nos descubrieron en varias ocasiones, pero Peter, me escondía y me cuidaba diferente que Tom, solo que este peleaba más y me enseño a pelear como él, dijo- jamás seas una dama inútil, mi princesa vale por ser quien es y me daba un beso en la mejilla, no como Tom el siempre besaba mi frente. Nos separamos de todos y estuvimos muy perdidos durante meses, Tom sabía dar con las direcciones rápido, Peter no tan rápido, el era más precavido porque no nos encontraban nadie, comíamos bien, jugábamos, y no nos faltaba nada, pero nos tardamos mucho en llegar al punto de reunión, después supe que Peter no conocía el lugar pero yo le dije donde y llegamos. Esta vez, Tom se molestó mucho y Ron intervino y dijo bueno Candy mamá dice que estaremos en grupos de tres, tu y Ángela estarán conmigo y Peter estará con Diana y Alex, Tom se quedará con mamá y Ann. Te parece princesa y yo sonreía y abrazaba a Ron y Ángela se divertía mucho conmigo, ella era una persona hermosa y me quería mucho, cuando nos íbamos a separar la escuche hablar con Tom y le dijo – Tom no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de Candy y la traeré pronto a ti. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tom, este la abrazó le dijo—Gracias Ángela pero cuídate mucho tu también._

_Llegamos a América, después de muchos problemas estábamos en la gran ciudad de New York, ahí llegamos y hacía mucho frío, unos hombres nos siguieron y no podíamos ir al punto de reunión así que buscamos donde refugiarnos y nos escondimos, tenía frío y Ron me cubría con su cuerpo y Ángela también. Extrañaba a mamá. Fuimos encontrados. Se llevaron a Ángela vimos a lo lejos a Peter, golpear al hombre y quería correr a ayudarlo pero Ron me cubrió y dijo—no. Espera. Y Tom rescató y huyo con Ángela. Ron huyó conmigo una semana después fue una tristeza, Ron había enfermado y murió en mis brazos, le pedí ayuda a unos hombres en las calles, me ayudaron a sepultar a mi hermanito Ron un chico muy bueno con ojos azul y su cabello cobrizo rubio, blanco y delgado y muy aficionado a la lectura. Tenía que volver a huir y encontrarme con mi familia, y así después de dos días por fin los encontré, mis hermanos me abrazaban por haber sobrevivido sola y mamá estaba desesperada, en la iglesia estaba rezando después de ahí jamás nos volveríamos a separar por grupos, después pasamos por Chicago y llegamos a un lugar llamado Lakewood, en una casa a las afueras del pueblo vivía una mujer que había perdido a su marido y que estaba sola, decidió ayudarnos y dijo –Marie, mi hija se casó pero murió como enfermera en la guerra ella se llamaba Ann Marie, diremos que eres ella y que estos hijos tuyos son mis nietos. Y como vivo sola, nada les faltará, recibo una ayuda de parte del lugar donde trabajaba mi esposo, como jardinero y cuando sepan que mis nietos han regresado, buscaremos como ayudarlos. La abuela se llamaba Paula White y desde entonces todos fuimos los White._

_Un año después Candy recuerda…_

_Un día Tom y Candy paseaban, se encontraron una cabaña muy bonita, conocieron ahí a un niño poco mayor que Tom… el no hablaba mucho pero era bueno y no nos acercábamos a molestarlo, recogíamos la leña, nos retirábamos, pero esa ocasión empezó a llover y Tom protegía tapando la leña, nos escondíamos ahí para no mojarnos, el niño nos vio, nos dijo,_

_- Vengan atrás hay un cobertizo para tapar la carreta, la dejamos ahí estábamos mi hermano y yo con el trompo un caballo medio loco pero muy necesario para nosotros. Tom lo amarró y rogaba que no cayeran rayos pues el trompo se asustaba y ni quien lo controlará, lo hizo y se asustó, empezó a hacer tremendo escándalo y me arme de valor, le dije,_

_- Cálmate trompo, o puede ser peor pues si sigues así te tendremos que soltar y te mojarás, lo tome de la cuerda, lo vía en uno de sus ojos, él se calmo, seguía platicando con él, lo tocaba, lo acariciaba, también tenía miedo pero mi miedo era mayor si trompo se alteraba, así que ambos nos cuidábamos, Tom me abrazó para no tener frío, le quitó la carreta para que descansara trompo. Lo dejo y se durmió, el niño nos invito a pasar con él para que entramos en calor, Tom tenía mucho sueño al igual que yo, nos quedamos dormidos frente a la chimenea en la alfombra de repente sentí un cosquilleo, tenía a un hermoso animalito en mi barriga, se cobijaba conmigo, luego otro se metió en mi cabello y lo agarraba como si fuera su cobija se tapaba, él también tenía frío, después sentí mucho frío y el niño me vio, dijo_

_-Puedo cubrirte está haciendo frío, yo asentí con la cabeza, él me cubrió mi hermano Tom estaba ya cubierto le calaba el fuego de la chimenea, se ponía más atrás en un silloncito, a mi me daba calor y me gusta así estaba muy acompañada de varios animalitos que habían entrado a la casa y dormían conmigo, el niño mayor que me veía estaba sentado en un sillón chico frente a la chimenea dormido de lado, lo vi en la madrugada que desperté me calaba el piso por el frío el abrió sus hermosos ojos, me dijo, _

_-Ven aquí hay espacio, tienes frío verdad, le dije -sí, me abrazo, me cobije con él todo mi sequito me siguió un animalito se acomodo en mis brazos, el otro en mi cabello, otro se puso en los brazos de él, otro más en sus pies, lo vi me sonrió él era un joven muy blanco, con el cabello rubio ojos hermosos una sonrisa hermosa y me cuidaba, porque no se fue a su cama. Desperté en sus brazos, el dormía y me tenía muy cómoda, termine durmiendo completamente encima de él, me apene, pero tenía mucho frío y creo que le serví de cobija a él porque ambos dormimos muy bien, el despertó y sonreía muy lindo, me dio un beso y luego nos dio leche calentita en la mesa para mi hermano y para mi, el estaba solo, no vi a nadie con él le dije que si quería podía acompañarnos para que conociera nuestra casa y accedió. Era la primera vez que un muchacho que no era de mi familia me daba un beso, soñaba con él y su sonrisa, me hacia soñar cosas hermosas, nunca se lo dije, pero cuando cierro mis ojos, lo veo a él, dándome un beso._

_Resulta que todos los animales que están con él lo seguían así que cuando amarramos a trompo, ya más tranquilo, todos se subieron con nosotros, mi hermano no dejaba de reírse, dijo -ahora te siguen los animales Candy y el niño se reía, y dijo- a mí siempre me siguen, le pregunte su nombre y dijo que se llamaba Al, que sí vivía solo podía venir a nuestra casa cuando desee y dijo que no, que él tiene familia y que tenía que regresar porque pronto se iría a estudiar fuera , mi hermano y Al se hicieron muy buenos amigos, lo volvimos a ver dos veces antes de irse. Después la verdad lo extrañé mucho. Pero prometió volver y seríamos buenos amigos siempre. Yo soñaría con Al mucho tiempo, hasta que no lo volvía a ver._

_Recuerdo que siempre me decían que no hablará con nadie, que mi nombre es Candy y que somos la familia White, con los años eso cambiaría, nuestra madre una bella dama, de cabello rizado castaño, ojos gris y piel blanca dijo, algún día todo saldrá a la luz, ustedes son los mejores, al rescatarlos, me uní a ustedes y créanme no los abandonaré, son mi vida, los amo, mi mamá, era una dama especial, primero era religiosa, después enfermera, en otra ocasión era limosnera, ella si sabe ser muchas cosas, la he visto y también una dama, porque sabía hablar, leer y estudiar, y siempre nos enseñaba cosas distintas, los valores, las cualidades, pero sobre todo el amor y me encanta como cambia y nos cambia a nosotros, decía mis príncipes, mis niños, mis hijos, mis pacientes, ella era muchas cosas y nosotros también._

_Fuimos a llevar leche de nuestra vaca a la casa de los Legan una familia que era muy rica y nos compraba leche, tenía dos hijos una niña muy chiflada de cabello rojo intenso, piel bronceada, hermosa pero con muy mal carácter y un niño muy tonto cabello castaño y mal educado, rasgos finos pero egoísta, Tom decidió que él y Peter serían los que llevaran la leche, para que yo no cargará, Ann, Diana y yo paseábamos mientras Peter y Tom dejaban la leche, de regreso nos recogían a nosotras, mi hermano Peter , quien había sufrido varios accidentes, tenía un temperamento fuerte, pero la música lo tranquilizaba, su cabello castaño, sus ojos color miel, su piel blanca y sus facciones toscas pero muy atractivo decía mi mamá. Tom tenía los ojos grandes, color marrón sus facciones eran afiladas, muy guapo y su piel blanca y cabello castaño claro el era el más grande de nosotros seguido de Peter, es triste recordar a Ron, bueno los dos mayores. Estábamos en un parque Ann mi hermana es muy bonita de cabello negro y ojos azul intenso, su piel blanca y Diana es de cabello rojizo y ojos grises, también muy bonita y yo rubia, ojos verde de gato y de cabello rizado, un poco menos atractiva que todas mi hermanas, para variar con pecas , cuando conocimos a unos chicos muy amables , nos invitaron helados, ellos se llaman Archie un joven guapo de cabello medio largo castaño de ojos cafés muy alto y cuidado, es un chico muy lanzado, me daba besos en mis manos, Alister de cabello obscuro, ojos azules, blanco, alto y muy agradable decía que yo soy su dama y Anthony un joven muy guapo, rubio de ojos azules, blanco y muy bueno, aseguraba que cuando fuera mayor sería su esposa y yo le decía que eso era imposible y él se entristecía, pero lo entendía decía que me haría cambiar de opinión, ellos viven en la casa de los Andrew, fueron muy amables, platicaban que no conocían a nadie, le dijimos que somos una familia numerosa y que podrían venir a conocer a mis hermanos y ellos querían conocer a nuestra familia, los invitamos y les dijimos que no teníamos padre, que él había fallecido que solo teníamos madre y la abuela. _

_Ellos nos invitaban a todos a pasear, nos visitaban seguido, dice que se divertían mucho con nosotros, llegó el invierno y con ello, recordaba a Ron, cuando enfermó y murió, Tom me abrazaba sabía que me ponía muy triste cada que nevaba, mi madre nos dijo, que donde él estaba era el paraíso y es a donde Dios se lleva a todos los niños buenos y como Ron siempre se porto bien, el estaría allí._

_Mi mamá envió a Peter a trabajar con un vecino y le enseño muchas cosas, sabía hacer muebles, era un caballero auténtico así le dice mi mamá y tocaba instrumentos que fabricaban, Peter se gano una beca de estudios con los Johnson, se fue a estudiar música, nos escribía cartas y nos enviaba regalos, dijo que volvería por mí, Tom se quedo a ayudarnos, pero Ángela mi hermosa hermana de ojos verde claro, cabello rubio liso muy blanca y de facciones muy delicadas ella fue a trabajar también en un restaurant y fue llevada a New York, ahí se enseño a ser una muy buena chef. Tom enseñaba a Alex mi hermanito, el es rubio de ojos azul claro muy bueno blanco y muy estudioso y soy su consentida, nos consentíamos mutuamente siempre sin que mis hermanas se sintieran, Tom le enseñaba el camino para la leche y que Ann y yo lo acompañamos, pues el entraría a trabajar en Lakewood, con un empresario ganadero, ahí le dieron educación, vivía todo el tiempo con él Sr. Steven Stevens, el mejor ganadero de la región había perdido a su hijo y Tom le ayudaba a superarlo, mi mamá lo envió a ayudarlo y era un hombre muy bueno su esposa estaba enferma, dice que desde que llegó Tom ella se recuperó. Lo visitábamos muy seguido, Tom a nosotros nos veía todos los fines de semana, Diana ayudaba a mi mamá en la casa, no le gustaba salir mucho, Ángela nos escribía una vez por semana, Alex, Ann, Diana y yo, nos quedamos un tiempo más en casa, Alex fue llevado a estudiar a Chicago con una beca que le regalaron los Andrew el estudiaría medicina, lo alcanzaría pronto se lo prometí._

_Ann mi hermanita y compañera me criticaba mucho, pues ella era una dama dulce, fina y de mucha preocupación por su imagen, ella de cabello negro ojos azules y muy bonito, decía que cuando me enojaba me transformaba en un demonio, que mis ojos se veían llenos de furia y mi nariz se erizaba, me veía horrible me hacía sentir fea, pero no lo podía evitar, mi enojo solo era cuando me sentía atacada, una ocasión me dijo Candy te verás muy fea, pero a tu lado me siento protegida y eso no lo olvides, yo al final estaré contigo, porque siempre estaré junto a ti, pero no se lo digas a nadie, mis hermanos se molestarán si saben que tengo miedo sonreímos, ahora la comprendía me abrazaba elegía dormir siempre a mi lado hasta que ella se fue a vivir con Peter y estudiaba música con los Johnson, después agradecí que se llevaran a Ann, pues no le agradaba mi forma de ser tan falta de una buena dama, pero Peter le daría la protección que sentía a mi lado según su forma de decirme que me necesitaba, Diana se fue con Ángela a New York mi mamá la llevó para ver cómo estaba Ángela y que la casa fuera amplia para todos, Tom y yo nos quedamos a cargo de la abuela, ella murió de forma repentina Tom pidió ayuda a los Stevens y la sepultamos nosotros después regreso mamá y ahora estábamos solitas, pues Tom venía solo los fines de semana. _


	2. Caballeros Heridos

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Los caballeros heridos**_

Candy se fue a estudiar enfermería, pues si estudiaba medicina con Alex, sería muy lejos y su mamá se quedaría sola, entonces estudiaba cinco días y medio y un día y medio me la pasaba con su mamá y Tom porque él venía a verlas y las cuidaba, Lady Marie gastaba todo su dinero para cuidar y que no faltará nada, decía que la mejor inversión es la educación, sus hijos ponían mucho empeño, un día los invitaron a un baile a Tom y a Candy los chicos Andrew, fueron, pero Tom fue llamado por la señora Stevens cuando iban en camino. Anthony y Archie prometieron regresar a su casa a Candy, porque después iría a estudiar, el baile estuvo fantástico, Anthony no deseaba soltar a Candy decía que si no la chiflada hija de los Legan no lo soltaba y cuando Archie quería bailar, el se escondía bajo una mesa, luego se turnaba Alister, fue el baile más agotador. Candy, la chica más feliz, con ellos recordaba a sus hermanos Tom, Peter y Alex, que bailaban, los compartía con Ángela, Diana y Ann en navidad, era muy divertido.

El invierno llegó, las clases eran más agotadoras, no podía ir a casa porque estaba en exámenes, los Andrew fueron enviados a estudiar fuera, ella estudiaba mucho en enfermería y su hermano Alex pronto haría sus estudios en Chicago, cuando volviera serían los hermanos en prácticas juntos y su mamá los tendría cerca, pero la guerra llegó, los heridos llegaban hasta ellos, su mamá les pidió que por nada fuera a enlistarse a la guerra, que necesitaban muchas personas de medicina pero tanto Alex, Candy y Tom no debían ir. Alex aceptó porque el todavía no se graduaba.

Candy que estaba sola en ese tiempo Alex tardaría unos meses en volver para hacer sus prácticas y acompañarla, por lo tanto Tom la visitaba seguido, la cuidaba en un departamento, que compartiría con sus hermanos cuando llegarán con ella, una tarde al salir del hospital atendió a un herido en la calle en Chicago, este joven estaba muy mal herido, su tío lo ocultaba, ella se ofreció a curarlo, los acompañó a una casa, se hizo cargo de cuidarlo, había otros jóvenes ahí, el Tío de ellos se llama Dan o Fan algo así, nadie quería que supiera bien sus nombres, los entendió de inmediato, les dijo que no se preocuparan, que con ella no había ningún problema, que ella los ayudaría, el señor estaba muy agradecido, el joven que atendía le dijo- soy Walter, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, muy refinado, con mucha clase, castaño, una hermosa sonrisa y sus facciones muy estilizadas, alto y de manos muy firmes, sus ojos verdes claro y dijo

- Le agradezco mucho que me atienda, cocí sus heridas, lo cuide una noche completa muy vigilada por los caballeros que la rodeaban y estaban asombrados, con ella ahí, les dijo

– Mi nombre es Candy y no les diré mi apellido para que no se sientan con la obligación de que me den el de ustedes, en mi maletín traigo unas pastillas para la gripa y usted necesita de ellas, el joven sonrío y dijo

–Soy James y gracias, este caballero muy romántico de cabello obscuro, ojos azules muy blanco y con todo lo que una dama pide de un caballero continuó Candy y dijo

–Este bote sirve para el dolor de golpes, creo que dos de ustedes están muy golpeados y la necesitan, pero no los tocaré, así que uno se la pondrá al otro y me refiero a usted señor Fan un hombre mayor muy atractivo, rubio de facciones alineadas, blanco con un bigote delgado y una boca de labios delgados sus ojos verde intenso y muy observador, a usted este sonrío dijo

- Soy Daniel, gracias mi lady beso su mano. Un joven de cabello castaño, blanco de ojos grises y las facciones parecidas al señor Fan. Candy se puso roja, dijo

- No es necesaria tanta galantería para una simple enfermera.

-Joven usted necesita algo lo veo muy pálido, dígame como le puedo ayudar, este le respondió

– Tengo un dolor muy intenso en mi pierna y me da mucha pena molestarla,

- Muy bien, señor Fan me ayuda a acostarlo, ahora lo revisaré. Mientras lo revisaba note que tenía un tendón movido, era como un dolor fuerte, no alcanzaba a ser fractura por eso caminaba bien, así que le dijo – Joven Daniel me permite el bote de ungüento, este se lo dio agregó – Le dolerá un poco, no se vale gritar, le dio una almohada -muerda fuerte, acomodó el tendón, unto el ungüento y lo vendó, soltó la almohada dijo

– Gracias que alivió siento, sus manos parecen de seda ella sonrío, mi nombre es Robert y le estaré eternamente agradecido. Este Robert era el de facciones más toscas, muy agradable, sonriente y de piel sonrosada, blanco de ojos cafés y muy atractivo. Otro joven estaba ahí se acercó sonriente

–Soy Jimmy también le agradezco que los haya curado, creo que esta noche dormiré sin tantas quejas, todos sonreían,

-Me tengo que ir. Jimmy le dijo

–Permítame acompañarla

– No, quiero que sigan bien, me defiendo muy bien sola, por favor si se ocultan, háganlo mejor y no se expongan, es mejor estar sanos, fuertes, ocultos que enfrentar como hombres valientes un problema que tal vez no es de ustedes o tal vez sí.

Mañana volveré y seré cuidadosa de que nadie me siga, cuando vino a visitarlos, todos se emocionaron de tenerla como su amiga, uno de ellos estaba con los ojos emocionados cuando me veía Candy sonriente agregó,

-No se vale enamorar a la enfermera porque sino ya no volverá esta dama y todos se reían, con una sola advertencia estaban más que curados, es que todos eran mayores que mi hermano Tom, si no se prevenía como era la única mujer que los atendía se sentían muy bien conmigo, pero no es justo para otras damas, una ocasión Robert me dijo

– Y usted jamás se piensa casar y simplemente le dije

- No. Todos se reían. El señor mayor la observaba, no dejaba de verla, ella lo noto agregó

– Nadie sabrá por mí, que los vengo a ver y ayudar señor le dio un abrazo, este se asombró y la abrazó a ella también. Saben jóvenes, tal vez no conozcan a muchas damas, por la galantería que muestran conmigo, de la que estoy muy agradecida, les diré entre todas mis hermanas y yo, ellas son las más bonitas, quedo en último lugar, no soy modesta, así que busquen ver damas más hermosas, que combinen con ustedes, todos se sentían muy halagados por lo que les decía y agregó –Jimmy si siguen enfermos trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana, ve por mí, vendré sola y los ayudaré se los prometo.

Con él tiempo me gané su confianza, me consideraban su familia. Una ocasión el señor Fan me observaba me dijo

– A veces las damas hermosas no tienen la belleza interior que tienen usted Candy, por eso llama mucho la atención, además realmente no deseo saber que tan hermosas sean sus hermanas, usted jamás estará en el último lugar, puedo jurarlo, ella se sonrío le dio un abrazo le dijo,

- Aceptado pero no se los diga estos jóvenes porque no podré jamás corresponderles, ambos sonreían, se llevaban de maravilla. En una ocasión les trajo un pastel enorme de chocolate, todos adoraban los detalles de Candy para con ellos, otra ocasión les trajo cosas hechas por ellas, les regalaba un botiquín con un pequeño instructivo del uso de este.

Ann y Peter se graduaron estaban trabajando en New York, querían que su mamá fuera con ellos, mientras que Alex y Candy estuvieran en Chicago ella visitaría en New York a Ángela, Diana, Ann y Peter, le encargó mucho a Tom y a Alex a Candy y los fines de semana de descanso regresaban los tres a casa y se reunían solos, un día hubo un evento ellos estaban recogiendo leña y vieron al joven Anthony caer en una trampa. Alex y Candy lo atendieron, Tom les ayudo a llevarlo a la mansión Andrew y fue llamado un doctor, ellos estaban asegurándose, para que Anthony estuviera bien, cuando el doctor llegó, los felicito frente a todos, les dijo que si lo hubiéramos hecho algo mal o no lo hubieran visto el tendría un derrame, hubiera muerto inmediatamente, desde entonces Anthony decía que les debía la vida, pero la verdad a Candy le parecía un poco exagerado, Alex la dejo al cuidado de él, el doctor también lo pidió, durante tres días estuvo cuidándolo.

Candy piensa…

_Una noche llegó un tío de él de estar estudiando, un hombre muy alto y parecido a Anthony, lo cuidaba el me miró detenidamente y dijo que si nos conocíamos, le dije que no vivía en esa casa, solo estaba dando mis servicios de enfermera, después se puso a platicar conmigo, nos quedamos toda la noche hablando, el sonreía es muy guapo el joven, le traje galletas y leche pues de su viaje solo vino a ver a Anthony, porque estaba muy preocupado por él, nos agradamos mucho dijo llamarse Albert y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie que había estado ahí visitándolo, porque si se daban cuenta se iban a enojar, pueden creerlo. El tío de Anthony lo apreciaba mucho se notaba cuando lo miraba, dijo que Anthony era hijo de su hermana y que él lo quería mucho porque era su única familia directa, pero tenía que irse, se despidió me dio las gracias, el dejo un_ _broche que se le cayó cuando me dio un beso en la frente, como estaba obscuro no se dio cuenta y como no querían que dijeran que estuvo ahí, lo guarde, para en otra ocasión devolvérselo._

Al día siguiente, el doctor lo dio de alta y Candy regreso al hospital, Alex ya estaba haciendo sus prácticas ahí junto a Candy, ella lo atendía y lo cuidaba cuando ambos salían de sus prácticas, ella adoraba a su hermano Alex, lo sentía el mejor cirujano del mundo, se lo decía cada que podía, él la adoraba en ella tenía todo lo que deseaba de su familia, un día vieron a Tom en el hospital, la señora Stevens estaba muy mal, él la visitaba, los presentó con ella, dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de los tres que les encargaba mucho a Tom y a su esposo, pues ella considera a Tom su hijo y el señor también, el doctor que estaba a cargo les aviso cuando ella murió, Candy se preocupo mucho por Tom, pidió unos días para estar con él, cuidarlo y consentirlo, ella adoraba a Tom por ser su hermano mayor el que más la había protegido desde su infancia, le enseñaba mucho para defenderse, el señor Stevens lo tenía él, así que le daba su apoyo y durante un tiempo los visitó para hacerse cargo de ellos los fines de semana y días libres del hospital.

Una noche salía del hospital se encontró con Jimmy, me dijo que estaba herido de bala su tío, que por favor lo ayudará, le dije que esperará, fui por Alex y me acompañó, me dijo que él no podía ir, ella contestó que si tenía una bala, necesitaba a un cirujano, que el era su hermano.

Accedió y los llevó a ambos, al llegar estaban varios heridos, al parecer trataban de ir a New York, donde los esperaban, pero no lo lograron. Ella les dijo,

- Los ayudaré para ir a New York pero por favor ya no se expongan Alex entró con el señor tenía una bala en el hombro y la extrajo, ella lo ayudo y le dijo a Alex,

- Ellos son mis amigos, por favor ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ni a la familia, Daniel y James la escucharon, Daniel le dijo

-El es mi padre y muchas gracias por lo que haces por nosotros. Candy le respondió

– Mi familia y yo también estamos en la situación de ustedes. No se preocupen, nada se sabrá por nuestras bocas. Walter tenía una herida de navaja y la cocimos, curamos a todos. Alex revisó a uno por uno, les dijo

—Tienen dinero para comprar medicamentos, de inmediato orgullosos se escucho en varias voces

–Si tenemos. Candy dijo

– Voy por ellos. Ustedes no salgan. Jimmy la acompañó. Regresaron esa noche la pasaron ahí, por la mañana se fueron Alex y Candy muy felices de haberlos ayudado. Vendré a visitarlos y a curarlos, cuando estén bien veremos su ida y vendré por ustedes para ir a New York.

Tiempo después ya graduados Alex y Candy fueron enviados por trabajo a New York, Tom los despidió, les dijo que en cuanto pudiera los alcanzaría allá, en navidad estarían todos reunidos en New York, pasando la navidad juntos. Candy se llevó ese día a cuatro de sus amigos, Alex viajaba con dos se iban por separados, por grupos pequeños, llegaron a New York, la abrazaban.

Aquellos jóvenes se fueron a ocultar, ella les dio la dirección de su hermana que ahí los encontrarían a ella o a su hermano, Jimmy le dijo Gracias

- Procuraremos no molestarla. Alex y ella eran cómplices de proteger a esos jóvenes, nadie más lo sabían.

Tom se hizo un hombre muy grande, fuerte su cabello creció mucho y llamaba mucho la atención de las damas, Alex más delgado pero muy alto, una persona muy sensible, listo y especialista en cirugías, el se convirtió en un experto, tanto como Peter en la música, misma que le servía para controlar su temperamento, Ann era muy ágil y diestra para sus movimientos, se hizo una excelente pianista, pero además lady Marie les decía que todos debíamos practicar defensa por lo que habíamos vivido de niños y en eso Tom y Peter eran los mejores.

Ángela era muy lista, se especializó en la cocina, pero en cuestión de defenderse manejaba muy bien los cuchillos, era parte de su manejo y destreza, para que nadie lo supiera. Candy sentía que nunca fue muy buena como ellos, no se especializaba en nada, pero sabía esconderse, correr y era muy ágil, según Tom buena jinete y según Alex muy inteligente pues guardaba mucho en su memoria, nada olvidaba nada, Peter siempre dijo que era la mejor de todos y me hacía sentir una mujer invencible.

Ann no decía que era parte de su defensa pero Candy la sabía, la ayudaba cuando esta se lo pedía, Ann por su brazo lastimado de niña tenía un pulso muy firme, era muy diestra con las armas, una vista mejor que de águila y muy acertada, solo Candy lo sabía, sus hermanos nunca se dieron cuenta.

Candy tenía día de descanso, Ángela y Diana trabajaban en uno de los mejores restaurant de NY, esa vez faltaba personal, Candy estaba disponible para ayudarle a sus hermanas, Ann tenía ensayos y no podía ayudar pero dijo que si se desocupaba las alcanzaría. Candy estaba ayudando a servir y levantar órdenes, cerca del mostrador para muchos clientes la belleza de ella y sus hermanas, hacían de ese lugar el mejor. Ese día un joven que Candy reconoció de inmediato la observaba, ella se dio cuenta sabía que era el tío de Anthony, la miraba a lo lejos asombrado de ver su agilidad para la entrega de platillos y de atención a todas las personas. Candy al verlo se acercó a tomar su orden ambos se sonrieron, ella no hablaba con él pues tenía compañía un par de hombres estaban con él solo tomó su pedido. Pero ambos se reconocieron. Terminó su turno y tuvo que retirarse, el joven tío regresó y ya no la encontró.

En unos ensayos de la obra musical donde Peter y Ann estaban participando, solicitaban que una actriz supiera tocar el piano, Susana Marlow quería ese papel pues era la pareja de Terry Grandchester, este la miraba con fastidio por su insistencia y su forma tan insinuativa de estar cerca de él, hacía que el joven no le apreciará su atractivo. El director escogió a la única pianista mujer disponible con la belleza suficiente para pasar como pareja del actor y ella dijo

– Disculpe Señor Jackson pero no soy actriz solo soy pianista,

– Es suficiente y dígame podría cantar, Peter su hermano la alentó, sabía lo tímida que era, que se apenaría mucho, lo hacía adrede para que se desenvolviera y fuera mejor, cuando se dieron cuenta que Peter era su hermano ambos fueron seleccionados, este también haría el papel de actor, se molestaba pero Terry lo ayudaba, se hacían muy buenos amigos, coincidían en el temperamento, Terry al ver que no se parecía en nada a su hermana, este le dijo

-Como ayudaremos a Ann para que sea mi pareja, no deseo que quede en ese lugar Susana, ya le dieron el papel secundario. Peter dijo

– Hablaremos con ella, si se lo pides de manera muy caballerosa, como si fueras un Duque o algo así, ella accederá, Terry se asombró, le dijo

– Porque es una engreída tu hermana, este le contestó

– Te lo diré pero jamás se lo contarás a nadie, ella realmente es una dama de la realeza, lo lleva en la sangre, no creas que es una engreída, ella es dócil, precavida, para cualquier caballero ella superaría las reglas de etiqueta y sociedad, pues mi madre así la ha educado, ella es la mejor. No lo hace notar, pero sus habilidades son muy por encima de las de cualquier dama. Terry le gustó como la describió su propio hermano, le dijo

– Pero tú no eres así,

- Terry, los hermanos no siempre somos iguales a los demás.

– Esta bien Peter, vamos para pedirle su ayuda hablaré con ella.

Al llegar saludaron muy formales, Ann muy sonriente y casual los atendía

– Ann quisiera pedirle un favor que esta por demás exceder los de una dama tan bella y formal como usted pueda hacer, pero con ello salvará mi dinastía, créame mi honor está en juego. Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester hijo del duque Richard Grandchester de Inglaterra, sabe usted que no es para mí fácil pedir un favor, pero hay una dama que desea quedarse con su papel en la obra, que tomará clases de piano de ser necesario para tumbar el papel que desean para usted, personalmente puedo ensayar directamente con usted y hacer que sea la mejor actriz y luzca usted muy profesional ese día además le compraré un palco para toda su familia si usted le gana el papel a la señorita Susana Marlow. Peter estaba asombrado de cómo se había manejado Terry y estaba seguro que le había dado en el orgullo a Ann. Ella al verlo de forma tan caballerosa le contestó,

- Acepto señor Terry y será un honor, solo que la escena lleva un beso, para mi es imposible besar a un extraño, no me lo tome a mal es usted muy amable, pero no entra en mi forma de pensar y este al verla firme, realmente no era una ofrecida le dijo

– Bueno mi lady Ann, permítame que durante el tiempo que se lleve a cabo la obra me considere cortejarla, si lo desea termina usted conmigo el último día de la obra, ella se sonrojó. Peter dijo para comprometerla

– Soy su hermano y testigo, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, Ann al sentirse comprometida por Peter aceptó, Terry frente a Peter le dio un beso en la boca, para romper el protocolo, ella se asustó, este le dijo

– Mi bella novia, practicaremos hasta que usted domine el asombro, ella se sonrió asustada, Peter la abrazó.


	3. Navidad Especial

**Capitulo III**

**Una Navidad Especial**

Una noche fueron a un teatro donde trabajaban Peter y Ann, un lugar muy selecto pues se llevaba una obra musical, tenían un palco y fueron juntos, fue estupendo en el musical estuvieron actores muy importantes de talla internacional, conocieron al Actor más famoso Terry Grandchester, un hombre muy atractivo de ojos muy intensos, de un temperamento muy fuerte, a una actriz muy buena Susana Marlow rubia castaña, ojos café y facciones delicadas, a otra joven Karen Klein una hermosa actriz de cabello café claro ojos cafés y muy hermosa, quien se veía muy interesada por Peter.

La obra musical dejó a todos felices, todo fue muy profesional un éxito rotundo, era la primera vez y según ambos hermanos la última que serían actores, pues ellos solo dominaban la música pero el talento de Terry le ayudó a ambos a ser un éxito en su papel, todo salió de maravilla después del éxito tan mencionado y arrollador por los periódicos, la última noche de la obra fueron invitados toda la familia por ellos y para celebrar el final de la temporada.

Todo salió de maravilla, al final Ann abrazó a Terry y le dijo – Es usted un gran caballero, lo dejo en libertad de cortejar a la dama que desee, usted será un hombre muy apreciado por todo el mundo y por mi contará con una amiga incondicional, gracias por prestarme su talento, sus labios y su atención. No merecía tantas cosas y usted me hizo sentir una princesa. Esta se despidió de Terry y el quedó maravillado con ella pero le dejo su libertad porque no sabía nada de su vida personal, como para realmente cortejarla.

Alex y Candy se retiraban al hospital cuando Terry los siguió, les dijo que los llevaba, Tom que estaba ahí se llevo a su mamá, Ángela, Diana y Ann, pues Peter fue a acompañar a Karen a su casa. Cuando los llevó al hospital no lo podía creer que los hermanos de Peter y Ann fueran doctor y enfermera, Alex fue llamado a cirugía y Terry se quedo conversando con Candy en el café, mientras entraba a su turno.

Según Candy

Me contaba sobre él, me dijo estar interesado en cortejarme, lo mismo de siempre, los galanes de teatro al ataque, ellos andan de ahí para allá dejando un amor en cada ciudad, le seguí el juego y le dije que de momento no estaba interesada, pues la verdad no tenía tiempo para una relación y este se sintió rechazado, dijo que si podíamos ser amigos por el momento, le dije que no había ningún problema por eso. Que lo conocía desde niño junto a un amigo de él llamado Robert y que ya no se acordaba de ella, este sonrío, dijo -eres la pecosa, ya me acordé, te volví a buscar y no te encontré pero ya no tiene pecas y ella dijo -me cambie de ciudad.

Después llegaron Archie y Alister, trayendo al hospital a su tía, me vieron fueron a mi mesa, me saludaron, me abrazaban y me decían que me veía muy bien de enfermera, Terry los miraba y creo que sentía celos, pero en fin, que bueno que no era mi novio, Alister me abrazó y me dio vueltas por la cafetería, después les dije que nos acompañaran y le conté que ellos eran amigos desde mi niñez y platicamos del accidente de Anthony, ahora de su tía enferma, les dije que mi familia estaba reunida en New York en el departamento de mi hermana Ángela los invite a pasar la noche de Navidad a lo que los tres dijeron si al mismo tiempo y se reían. Archie comentó que Anthony llegaría también, que si podían llevarlo

– Claro es un placer, sería muy hermoso, solo que lleven su pijama, porque pasamos la noche buena alrededor del pino, recibimos la navidad. Todos estaban asombrados, se imaginaban como pequeños listos para recibir regalos, se reían, el guapo actor estaba muy complacido de ser invitado, todos dijeron que sus navidades no eran tan felices, me imaginaba a ellos divirtiéndose con Tom y Peter ahí, el departamento de mi hermana es muy grande, mi mamá siempre acondicionaba para recibir a más y cuando le avise se puso muy contenta.

Dijo que Ángela invito a Helen Mc Carthy la dueña de los restaurantes pues como es hija sola y su Padre estaba en Inglaterra, Peter invitó a Karen y Susana, Alex invitó a Patricia, una dama alta de cabello largo café obscuro ojos cafés hermosa con lentes y hoyuelos en sus mejillas, una compañera de estudios científicos, que estaba haciendo sus estudios en aparatos médicos, yo tenía a la mayor cantidad de invitados Terry, Alister, Archie, Anthony por Dios se reía mi madre, Tom me apoyo, le dio suficiente dinero a mi mamá y dijo que todas las personas que invitará Candy él las pagaría , Peter al escucharlo dijo yo también mamá, mis hermanos también querían quedar bien con todos ahí, pasaríamos una noche fantástica.

Lo fantástico llegó después, cuando entre a la guardia, me toco el turno de cuidar a la Tía de Archie y los chicos toda la noche. Llegó el Tío de Anthony, le dije que si seguía de incognito y se reía, dijo que no, que ya había terminado sus estudios, y sus viajes, que ahora venía a ver a la tía que había cuidado de Anthony, le comente de la noche de Navidad, se reía de imaginar a Anthony, Archie y Alister juntos en el árbol navideño, le dije:

- No lo imagines, vívelo con nosotros, te invito a pasar la Navidad será una hermosa sorpresa para tu sobrino y dijo Archie y Alister también son mis sobrinos, nos reíamos.

- Bueno pues ya sabes dónde va a estar tu familia, conmigo, es mejor que aceptes, nos pasamos toda la noche platicando, mientras hacía mis rondines de pacientes. Llegó Alex, se lo presente y que era nuestro invitado el sonrío, dijo bienvenido a la familia White, serás por una noche un hermano más de nosotros. Albert estaba feliz, dijo que llevaría regalos que le diera la lista de los invitados y a que se dedicaban para acertar en el regalo, le dije que no, somos muchos, el insistía, sino no iría, entonces le dije

- Bueno te acompaño a comprarlos y los pagamos entre los dos, el aceptó, el es muy simpático, sonríe, tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto, es muy alto, de espalda ancha, caballeroso, muy respetuoso y creo que es mayor que Tom.

Por la mañana dormí un rato en el hospital, en las camas de guardia, después Albert llegó, fuimos de compras, ya me había cambiado, le avisé a Alex que no despertará sospechas con la familia y me cubrió, Albert me invitó a comer, nos pasamos toda la tarde en risas y juegos, me contaba de sus viajes, de cómo el trabajo era agobiante, de que su familia quedaban muy pocos, no le conté mucho de mí, porque la noche de Navidad mamá de eso se encargaría, le dije como me convertí en enfermera para no alejarme de mamá , mi hermano doctor, Tom el mayor ahora era empresario, Ángela era chef de restaurant, Ann y Peter eran concertistas, después de ahí, seguimos en las compras navideñas y nos divertíamos mucho, en su auto guardamos los regalos, después ahí escondidos los envolvía, decía que era muy buena para esos detalles, le compré algo sin darse cuenta, le haría una sorpresa, aparte tenía que devolverle algo y me pareció buena idea, pues en ese momento no llevaba el broche conmigo.

Me llevó al hospital, le dije que él escondiera los regalos, que nos veríamos en el hospital la tarde de noche buena, nos iríamos juntos para que no se le complicara la dirección, pues con eso que no conoce muchas partes ya era su guía, para salir a varios lugares. Me imagino que fue excusa, para que lo acompañara porque si viajaba tanto debería conocer mucho de direcciones, pero no quise contradecirlo, me agradaba que me tomara en cuenta y tener con quien conversar cuando iba pasar la guardia con su Tía.

Un día antes al salir de la guardia estaba Terry platicando con Alex y me dijo que venía a invitarme a tomar un café pues sabía que salía de guardia, Alex dijo, -como desees Candy, todavía tengo dos rondines pendientes.

– Bueno iré a cambiarme y salí con Terry pensé que tomaríamos café en el hospital, pero me invitó a un café internacional muy interesante, lo bueno es que iba decentemente vestida, nos dieron un poco de privacidad,

- Terry, porque tanta privacidad, ¿te da pena que te vean conmigo?

– Claro que no, preciosa, lo que pasa es que hay damas que pueden interrumpir la conversación por un autógrafo y no me gustaría que te molestes, tengo que atenderlas.

– Perdón, que interesante explicación, me siento como privilegiada y me tomo la mano, a lo que me sentí muy extraña, lo noto porque me ruborice por completo, se soltó a reír, ahí toda consternada, me solté de su mano, dijo

– No sabía que te apenaras tanto conmigo Candy

– No es que me de pena, es que en privado y ahora con tomarme la mano, de privilegiada me subes a especial tan rápido, no lo sé, no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten con tanta ¿benevolencia creo yo? Y se volvía a reír.

– ¿Que deseas desayunar preciosa?

– No conozco mucho del menú ¿Qué me sugieres?

– Bueno lo que pasa es que yo desayuno ligero tomo jugo de naranja, huevos con jamón, pan tostado, lo acompaño con tostadas españolas y mermelada de frambuesa, un poco de café… Lo interrumpí riendo no podía creerlo este se iba a comer la cafetería por mí, en eso llegó el mesero le pedí unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y un café.

El pidió y me miraba con una insistencia, platicaba su pasión por el teatro, de su familia, de ser muy perseguido y de su madre, después toco el tema de su padre, de cómo había venido a New York, me preguntaba de cómo decidí ser enfermera y le dije que iba a estudiar medicina con mi hermano pero la de enfermería era menos cara, se rio, después me di cuenta que con alguien si le había contado todo con detalles y a él no, no era tan justa, pero la verdad no sé porque lo hice después le dije una bella conclusión

-Eso de que la gente te persiga por la fama, y a mí me huyan por las inyecciones se oye muy bien, se soltó a reír,

- Con qué te huyen para que no los inyectes, sin aviso se acercó, me beso, me sorprendí definitivamente este iba muy rápido, me levante, dijo

– Espera, no te molestes, era parte de mi conversación, toma asiento por favor y continuo- -te dije que te huyen por las inyecciones y yo me acercaría aunque me tocara una inyección, sin previo aviso, le solté una bofetada y sonreí

– Bueno es que se me olvidaron las inyecciones en el hospital y alguien nos vio, se acerco y dijo

— Buenos días, Candy ¿como estas?

– Era Albert, me levante, me dio un abrazo, lo salude, lo presente con Terry, me dio mucha pena pensar que me vio cuando le di una bofetada a Terry,

-Albert el es un amigo, Terry Grandchester, el es Albert un buen amigo y ambos se reconocieron,

- Hola Albert, dijo Terry, que gusto ya conocías a Candy,

-Hola Terry, si ya nos conocemos,

Y le dije,-por favor toma asiento ¿ya desayunaste?,

- No apenas iba a escoger la mesa y los vi,

-Bueno déjame llamo al mesero para que nos acompañes.

Terry dijo – Albert de donde conoces a Candy

Sonrió y dijo -bueno somos muy buenos amigos como podrás ver,

Terry le dijo, -conozco a sus hermanos por eso es nuestra amistad,

- Yo también conozco a su familia, pero bueno en eso llegó el mesero y dijo -unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y un café por favor.

Terry abrió los ojos y dijo – Se conocen muy bien, no es así. Insinuando que nos conocíamos mucho por lo que él había pedido y

Albert dijo – Si, Candy es una persona muy especial y muy importante para mí.

Afirmo y sabía que Terry lo decía por el desayuno, mientras que Albert porque cuide a su sobrino y ahora su tía. Pero creo que al decirse eso ambos se estaban diciendo algo más que no quería averiguar.

Terminamos de desayunar y salíamos del restaurant, en eso una de las actrices que conocí en el Musical, se acerco a Terry y le planto un beso en la boca ella era Susana Marlow, la recordé por su actuación, dijo

– Vamos querido, que bueno que te veo vas a los ensayos, este se sorprendió y dijo

– voy a acompañar a Candy a su casa, de inmediato le dije

– No es necesario, Albert me entendió y dijo – Yo te acompaño, si gustas Candy, le dije

-Si por favor. Albert tomo a la derecha, Terry y Susana a la izquierda, caminábamos, me dijo

– Vi que le diste una bofetada a Terry, por eso me acerque, espero no ser tan imprudente,

- Gracias Albert, estábamos platicando y dijo que era parte de su conversación el beso, irónicamente y le di la bofetada como parte de la conversación. Albert sonrió,

-Terry es atrevido, pero es buena persona, le dije—Si, creo que es… muy atrevido y una buena… persona. Ya ambos nos reímos,

Albert agregó -tal vez desee cortejarte Candy,

- Tal vez, pero ya le dije que solo amigos, los actores no tienen un concepto de fidelidad escrito en sus propuestas, cómo podrás ver a su compañera.

Albert agregó – Es actriz, tal vez lo hacen sin pensar, le conteste

- Tal vez pero no deseo tener que enfrentar a una centena de damas tras un caballero, ambos reíamos.

– Bueno Candy a mi me encantaría cortejarte si me lo permites,

-¡Albert me sorprendes! pero que te parece si te contesto el día de Navidad.

– Me parece muy bien, tanto si es un si sería un regalo y si es un no sería un regalo. Ambos sonreímos. Me acompañó a mi casa, me dejo en la puerta, lo invite a pasar y dijo,

-No acostumbro llegar con las manos vacías a una casa que visito por primera vez, será en otra ocasión Candy.

–Gracias Albert.

Se fue y la verdad quede encantada, ahora ya sabía muy bien mi dirección no era necesario que nos viéramos antes, pero no lo aclaramos, bueno me llevaré la ropa de la cena, me arreglaré en el hospital. Antes de entrar la casa vi a Jimmy cerca, fui a ver si me ocupaba, dijo

– Candy que bueno que la veo, uno de mis primos está mal, podría ayudarme,

-Por supuesto Jimmy. Albert todavía no se iba y nos siguió, caminamos mucho pero por fin llegue, Albert llegó por mi espalda haciendo que Jimmy se asustará.

– Tranquilo Jimmy él es mi amigo nos ayudará, no te apures.

–Albert ¿por qué nos seguiste?

-Me asuste, pensé que te amenazaban y te traían,

- Gracias, a ellos los conocí en Chicago, son buenas personas, pero voy a pedirte un favor, de esto ni una palabra a nadie, ellos necesitan mi ayuda soy una amiga para ellos, ¿está bien?

– Si Candy no te preocupes, te doy mi palabra que no haré nada en su contra, solo te acompañaré.

Entramos y Walter estaba mal, Daniel tenía una herida en el brazo, Robert una herida en el costado el señor Dan estaba con una herida, le dije a Jimmy

– Por Dios¿ que pasó?

-Nos encontraron y nos atacaron por muchos, mi tío como siempre me salvo,

-La verdad todo necesitan muchas curaciones, debí traer a Alex,

- El botiquín que te di,

-Ya se acabo Candy. Albert podrías ir por Alex y que nadie los siga por favor,

-Por supuesto que sí Candy, traeré lo que me pidas, dile que necesito esto y le di una lista a Albert. Muy rápido llegó Alex y Albert, estaba con todos sin camisas, limpios, con las heridas desinfectadas y Albert nos ayudaba. Alex atendía a Daniel que era el más lastimado, cocí las heridas, vende y arregle uno a uno a mis amigos, abrace al señor Dan, le dije

– No quiero que se vuelvan a arriesgar, me llevaré de uno a uno, pero por favor, nadie debe estar arriesgándose, el señor me sonrío y Albert dijo

– Tengo un auto, traeré otro y me los llevaré a todos conmigo Candy, ellos estarán bien, abrace a Albert y le di un beso en la mejilla. Todos empacaron sus cosas y Albert habló a solas con el señor Dan, al parecer el señor confiaba en Albert se llevó a todos. Ese fue el mejor regalo de Navidad para mí.

La noche buena llegó, el hospital estaba tranquilo, la guardia de mi hermano y la mía sería hasta la tarde de este día, para pasar la noche con nuestra familia, descansaríamos los días de navidad, ya había muchos en querer cubrir pues esos días los pagaban doble en los hospitales, pero Alex y yo, no los cobraríamos por nada, nuestra familia vale mucho más ambos concordábamos en eso.

Alex me adelanto mi navidad y me trajo un hermoso vestido verde divino, entonces ya no use el que traía para esa noche, usé el que Alex me regalo, mi abrigo lo podía ocultar, Alex salió primero y dijo

- Tengo que recoger a Patricia, ayer le presenté a Ángela y la llevó de compras por un vestido, espero no se incomode con tantos caballeros que invitaste hermanita,

- Esta noche será inolvidable, lo presiento le dije a Alex. Llegó Albert guapísimo y le dije

-Ya sé olvidaste tu pijama, sorprendido preguntó

– ¿Es una cena o ir a dormir? le respondí

-Ambas cosas, pero no te preocupes como se me olvido avisarte te compre como parte de tu navidad esto, se sonreía apenado,

-Vamos Candy has de saber mi talla y cuando lo hiciste, si hicimos las compras juntos. Le sonreí y le tome del brazo,

-Vamos Albert, soy enfermera, mínimo dame crédito de saber escoger una pijama y él sonreía,

- Candy será mi favorita, te lo prometo.

-Albert como están mis amigos, ¿ellos estarán bien?

-Muy bien Candy, ellos están muy agradecidos dicen que tu y Alex son sus ángeles, me encargaré de ocultarlos ellos estarán bien ya lo verás.

-Gracias, Albert. Vamos a ver a tu Tía para desearle feliz Navidad, dijo Alex que no será dada de alta por un tiempo más, ella sigue delicada Albert,

-Lo sé Candy, pero es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que saldrá adelante.

—Vamos te acompaño,

-Ya estas vestida bajo ese abrigo, puedo ver un hermoso vestido verde,

- Albert eres muy observador, debí esconderlo más, nos reíamos, le di la privacidad para hablar con su Tía vi como lo miraba, como sacaba un regalito de su saco, _que ternura_, su Tía lo veía con amor, me contó una enfermera que los jóvenes Andrew habían venido temprano a verla y que la dama solo esperaba a este con más ansiedad, con él la dama se ponía mejor, en silencio pensaba _yo también_.


	4. Regalo Inesperado

**Capítulo IV**

**Regalo Inesperado**

En el auto llevábamos regalos, pero creo que agregó más eran demasiados, _por el tráfico de New York íbamos lento, pero muy felices, se veía guapísimo mi querido amigo Albert, desde cuando era tan querido pensé, pues desde que me propuso que me cortejaría, o desde que platicábamos, o tal vez desde… no lo sé, pero es muy agradable el tiempo con él._

-A donde vamos Albert,

-A ver a tus amigos Candy.

-Pero, no les compré nada.

-Pero yo sí, así que son de los dos te parece.

-Que lindo eres ¡Albert! Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert y este estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa bella dama, lo tenía hechizado, no podía creer lo hermosa y caritativa con los demás.

- Albert dime que les compraste a los caballeros, este le dijo

-Un reloj de bolsillo para cada uno, te gustaran Candy, ella apenada le dijo

-Albert no puedo, tu gastaste todo solo, no es justo que sea de los dos.

-Candy no quieres ir a visitarlos, ella dijo – sí, pero.

-Candy eres la mujer más linda que existe en el mundo, piensa que la vida nos dio este regalo, solo lo estamos compartiendo con los demás. En eso se detuvo el carro, ella lo miró, le dio un beso simple en sus labios.

–Albert acepto que me cortejes. Este sonrió, le abrazo.

Llegaron a un hotel muy lujoso, Candy estaba sorprendida, vamos es la suite de arriba, para que todos estuvieran cómodos, este hotel es de los Cornwall, mis sobrinos Archie y Alister, aquí no los encontrarán, ellos estarán mejor aquí. Candy estaba muy sorprendida, tocaron y había guardias, personal atendiéndolos y ella entro, Jimmy corrió, dijo

-Candy, Candy, mira donde estamos. Candy sonreía mientras Jimmy la abrazaba, la cargaba dando vueltas por la estancia y todos salían a verla. Albert bajaba una bolsa de regalos, se quitó el abrigo, lo puso a un lado en la entrada, después le quitó el abrigo a Candy y todos se quedaron mudos, casi con la boca abierta, no podían creer que la enfermera que siempre la veían vestida sencilla llegaba en un vestido mejor que el de una dama, estaba hermosa, acababa de llegar a una habitación de muchos caballeros, Candy no los vio, pero Albert si, se sintió como eufórico por la dama que lo acompañaba. Ella no dejaba de ver el lindo pino navideño, todos la vieron que estaba como niña disfrutando del pino, el señor Stefan se reía de todos, estaban muy arreglados y muy guapos todos, la mayoría eran mayores parecían de la edad de Albert lo cierto es que no había uno de ellos que fuera desagradable o feo, el más joven pero no por eso menos alto era Jimmy era de la edad de ella, le recordaba a Tom todo el tiempo, tenía mucho parecido sin embargo Jimmy tenía los ojos color gris azulado.

-Hola Daniel, ¿cómo sigues? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si mi bella dama, Albert nos dijo que vendrías hoy, le dio un regalo.

-Gracias. Daniel no es necesario, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se ruborizará. Y les dijera a los demás haciéndoles burla sin que Candy se diera cuenta, Albert se reía por las ocurrencias de los caballeros, pues lo hacían de forma muy respetuosa

-Walter, James, Robert, señor Fan como están todos. Sonrientes al verla decir sus nombres. El señor Fan dijo,

-Candy mi nombre es Stefan, disculpa que te lo aclaré hasta hoy.

-No se preocupe, ya sabe que a mí no me de ninguna explicación, desde niña fui perseguida, mis hermanos y hermanas me han protegido siempre, sé por lo que están pasando ustedes, lo vivo todo el tiempo. Aún hoy, cuando lo vi, recordé aquellos días de tanta persecución. Todos se sorprendieron se quedaron serios por lo que les informó Candy a todos estaban que no lo podían creer ella era perseguida como ellos, aun así estaba feliz. Candy les dice. -Qué bueno que Albert los ayudo, en mi casa somos muchos, no habría podido cuidarlos con los celosos de mis hermanos. Se reían

- Candy tienes muchos hermanos, no has de poder tener novio, te han de cuidar mucho le dijo Daniel.

-Si Daniel, tengo un hermano que es empresario muy guapo y muy fuerte, otro que es Doctor y ustedes lo conocen, el más fuerte y protector es Peter, que si sabe que estoy entre tantos caballeros, los alejaría de inmediato de mi.

- ¡Huy! ni como cortejar a una dama tan vigilada dijo James, todos se rieron. Daniel dijo

-No Candy jamás te cortejaría, me recuerdas tanto a mi Padre y el señor Stefan dijo,

-Bueno si te recuerda a mí, es porque soy muy bueno y muy bonito, todos se rieron. Pero nosotros tenemos muchas cicatrices por peleoneros y perseguidos, Candy jamás se parecería a mí en eso, de inmediato y sin pensar Candy le contesto.

-Se equivoca señor Stefan, he sido secuestrada más veces de las que pueda contar y también tengo unas marcas que jamás podré borrar, ser como yo y haber nacido como yo, es una suerte y una precaución, nadie debe estar cerca de mí, también pueden salir más lastimados, sonrío.

- El señor Stefan se quedó asustado, todos lo volteaban a ver. Albert saco los regalos, Candy los repartía,

-tenemos que irnos, pero antes trajimos unos detalles para esta noche, Albert agregó

– mi novia Candy y yo les hemos traído presentes con mucho gusto. Todos se quedaron mudos Albert era el novio de Candy y se agachaban apenados, se reían en silencio, le hacían señas a Albert, este se reía de ellos juguetonamente, sin que Candy se diera cuenta sacó cajitas de regalos muy bonitas, pero ella solo sabía que eran relojes, avergonzada le hacía caras a Albert que se divertía por hacerla pasar un rato así. James le dio a Candy un detalle, Jimmy también y Robert, James y Daniel ya se lo había entregado al llegar, el último fue su padre, Daniel le dijo

-Si mi hermana estuviera viva me gustaría que se pareciera a ti y la abrazó, esta lloró. Luego el señor Stefan la abrazó, Candy se estremecía por el dolor de ambos, dijo

-Saben mis hermanos no lo son de sangre, pero desde hoy ustedes serán mi familia, le dijo a Daniel y Stefan, créanme no tengo a mi Padre, pero usted en mi tendrá a su hija. El la abrazó, lloró con ella. Daniel dijo

-Ya oyeron todos está prohibido que se acerquen a Candy, soy su hermano todos saltaban a carcajadas. La abrazó, la giro por la estancia, ella es mi nueva hermanita Candy Mc Arthur. Candy se asustó dijo

–- ¡Cómo me has llamado!

-Disculpa, no quiero ofenderte, eres Candy solamente. Perdón decía Daniel.

- ¡Oh! no te preocupes, es que pensé que me habías dicho Mc Arthur, se sonrió

-Si, yo soy Daniel Mc Arthur, el es mi padre Stefan Mc Arthur. Lo siento mi bella dama, usted es Candy y el apellido que desee.

Candy lo vio, después vio a Albert, estaba sorprendida. Después Albert notaba la cara de Candy sorprendida y agregó

-Tenemos que irnos. Candy estaba llorando, se acercó al oído del señor Stefan, le dijo

-Disculpe, mi verdadero nombre es Estefanía Mc Arthur ¡Feliz Navidad!, por favor no se los diga a nadie. Y la vio a la cara la abrazo muy fuerte, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Ella le dijo,

-Volveré a verlo pronto se lo prometo.

Todos los demás, se quedaron asombrados al ver a Candy llorando se iba, Albert la abrazó, dijo

- ¿Te pasa algo Candy?

-Si. Te lo contaré después, hay que irnos se hará tarde. Todo el camino ella estaba asustada no podía dejar de llorar, cuando ya iban a llegar sacó su bolso y se limpio su carita, se maquilló un poco muy seria, Albert lo noto pero dijo que le contaría después, fue cuando se presento Daniel y Stefan.

Al entrar bajábamos los paquetes, le llevó rosas a mi mamá_, que detalle es muy lindo_, pero cuando llegamos ya estaban todos, tan tarde llegamos, santo Dios, vaya somos los últimos, varios se sorprendieron al vernos llegar, íbamos juntos, bajábamos paquetes, los acomodábamos en el pino, aparte, de los dos, _creo que ya sé porque nos ven así, estábamos juntos en todo, bueno pues le dije que sí me cortejará , si alguien dice algo es mi novio y listo. Pensaba, todo me comprometía y creo que Terry estaba pálido, sobre todo cuando me dio su abrigo y me quito el mío,_ _mí vestido Alex me lo regalo, pero creo que hasta él se sorprendió cuando me vio, tal vez no pensó como me vería_, sonreí.

Mis hermanas y amigas llevaban vestidos con falda en vuelo y el mío era recto, pegado al cuerpo, ellas tenían vestidos con tela de frío el mío era de seda, combinaba con mis ojos, todos estaban mirándome, el mismo Albert ya me había visto antes me quito el abrigo, mamá sonrío, dijo

– Que hermoso vestido hija, le dije

– Es el regalo que me dio hoy Alex. A lo que todos lo voltearon a ver, este contestó,

- Ángela lo escogió, a mi no me digan nada, yo no la llevo a pasear así de hermosa, no la dejo que la vea nadie. Peter se molestó y Tom también,

-Ves, nunca cuidas a Candy. Albert se reía por lo que había pasado antes, estos acabarían con todos, sonreía de solo imaginarlos.Al ver la cara de los sobrinos de Albert al verlo ahí, no les avise ahora si tenían muchas sorpresas. Terry dijo

– Jamás había visto a una dama tan bella Candy y mis hermanas sonreían pues me ponía de color rojo toda avergonzada, mi hice hacia atrás, Albert me abrazó, dijo

– Definitivamente es muy hermosa, Terry. Haciendo que Terry se alejará un poco, tome aire y miré a Albert agradecida. Sonreímos.

-Mamá él es mi novio Albert, saludo a mi madre muy formal, ella dijo

—Tu novio Candy,

-Si mamá no se los digas a mis hermanos pero a ti si, se sonrió, le di un beso en la mejilla a Albert, los Andrew vinieron, se pusieron todos muy correctos, lo saludaron muy formales, les dije

-Santo Dios, creo que con esa formalidad, no van a querer usar pijamas al rato, me sonreí. -Tom, Ángela, Ann, Peter, Alex ellos son mis hermanos. Tom dijo

- Al amigo que gusto, lo abrazo muy fuerte, ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos?, veo que seguiste en contacto con Candy y a mí que me lamba un sapo calvo, todos sonreían por como Tom le reclamaba a Albert,

_Pero dijo Al mi mente viajo, no olvidaba solo que no lo relacione con él, o Dios es el niño con el que dormí, es el de los animales, oh vaya con razón cuando me vio cuidando a Anthony dijo que si nos conocíamos, el es el niño que me abrazaba por el frío, oh ternura ahora lo quiero más. Saludaba tan formal como sus sobrinos, pero parecen sus hermanos, son igual de jóvenes que él. El niño del beso y me sonreí. _Anthony se acercó, dijo

- ¿Tom conoces a mi tío?

- Si Anthony, Candy y yo lo conocemos desde niño es un gran amigo mío y de Candy, el cuido a mi hermana en una noche helada, me quede dormido, el cubrió protegiendo a Candy mi princesa de los animales. Todos sonreían. _Vaya que mi hermano recordaba bien esa noche, le estaba muy agradecido. Yo más._

Todos empezaron a presentarse muy formal, el comedor se alargo completo, no somos muy ricos pero estuvo genial, mi mamá dijo

-Ya va a ser la hora, brindemos todos, mi madre dijo el brindis de la familia

-"Brindemos por la vida, por los clanes y el amor, allá donde estemos protegidos del temor. Escocia, bella Escocia tú nos cuidas con valor" todos mis hermanos lo dijimos en unísono y los Andrew agregaron "Que los Andrew los protegen con valentía y honor" Albert dijo

-Perdón, pero quienes son escoceses aparte de los Andrew y le dije

-¡Todos los White Albert! Lo vi muy sonriente. Cada uno sacamos nuestra banda de lana Escocesa todas eran tejidas con hilos de colores, predominaban algunas diferencias entre la mía y las de mis hermanos donde algunos variaban en color. Tom sacaba la banda predominaba azul y rojo, Ángela portaba la de cuadros donde predominaba el azul Peter a rojo, Ann combinaba amarillo, azul, Alex en verde olivo y azul, la mía predominaba el verde y mamá sacó la de Ron y la puso en la mesa con su broche. Los Andrew se quedaron asombrados estaban con escoceses, sonreía recordando el canto de mamá. Que ya seguía.

Ann y Peter pasaron al piano, pase con Ángela a cantar, Tom y Alex sacaron su gaita. Mamá tomo la banda de Ron con todo su cariño, la puso sobre su gaita.

La melodía empezó

_Esta es la historia de los niños de Escocia, que no morían unidos, algunos escapaban salvando a su Clan, en paz con la certeza de volver otra vez, para salvar a sus clanes una marca se les dio, una vida mutilada y un sueño que llegó, de los clanes Escoceses, niños mueren sin cesar, después de que sus Padres su vida dieron para salvar, son los niños herederos, herederos de su clan, son aquellos que sus padres no dejaron eliminar._

_ Y la historia dice, que son solo uno de cada Clan, cada uno con valor muy singular, la fortaleza de los Cameron, la dureza de los Mc Beans, la belleza y el valor de los Andrew sin fin, la elegancia de los Ferguson, la Valentía de los Farquharson, el honor de los Gordon, la paz de los Mc Lead, la honestidad de los Campbell, la justicia de los Mackenzie, la destreza de los Mc Gregor, pericia de los Mc Neil y la dinastía segura en los Mc Arthur quedaría._

_ Solo Escocia es segura, solo en Escocia sabrán que los niños y sus clanes, muy seguros están. Allá donde los héroes, los héroes de cada clan, en la bella Escocia donde los héroes están._

Alex, Tom y Peter empezaron a tocar las gaitas y Albert tomo la de Ron, levantó su banda y toco la gaita, a la par de los demás, la tradición dice que al terminar de tocar las gaitas, ellos reciben a sus damas, pero en este caso Ron no estaba, Ángela abrazó a Tom, Diana abrazó a Alex, Ann abrazó a Peter y sonreí abrace a Albert. Este dijo,

– No sabía que estaba con una familia especial de Escocia es un verdadero honor, nosotros somos escoceses y sus sobrinos dijeron que tampoco lo sabían, mi mamá tomo la palabra dijo,

-Lo siento nadie lo sabía pues los niños de Escocia protegidos están y Albert dijo

-Usted es quien los salvó y ella dijo

-Si yo soy quien cuido a cada uno de su clan. Pero la gaita que tocó es la de Ron y el murió en un invierno hace mucho tiempo. Albert dijo

-Sabe que mis sobrinos y yo fuimos traídos a América para ser ocultados,

- Lo sé, mis hijos no, pero su apellido lo tiene escondido Ángela, ella muy noble enseño su broche con distinción, y al ver Albert dijo

-Eres de nuestra familia Ángela y dijo

-Mis padres son Timothy y Angelina Andrew, Albert sonrió con sorpresa

-Entonces eres mi sobrina y ella dijo

-no lo sé, pero ellos son mis hermanos y mi familia. Albert le dio un abrazo, le dijo

-Ellos son tus primos Archie, Anthony y Alister.

-¿Y tu Tom? preguntó Albert

– Soy del Clan Cameron, Peter de inmediato respondió Farquharson, Ann dijo Ferguson, Alex dijo Gordon, Diana dijo Mc Neil y me vieron a mí y me sonreí después dije – Mc Arthur y todos nos abrazamos, Albert me vio a los ojos _y ahora comprendía porque había llorado en los brazos del señor Stefan, guardaba silencio pero lo miraba a él y me sonreía, los espectadores invitados se asombraban_ y tome la palabra,

-Una disculpa no los queríamos olvidar, solo que ellos son la familia de mi hermana Ángela, es la primera vez que la ven. Terry dijo

—Entonces Albert ¿es de tu familia? Y le respondí

– Si es de Escocia donde los héroes están. Todos se sonrieron.

-Bien hora del baile tomen sus parejas, ustedes no pueden tocar entre hermanos, hay muchos invitados, ya fueron presentados, todos sonreían, rápido tomaron parejas ya tomadas eran ganadas, como estaba frente a Albert le tome su mano y este sonrío me miraba insistente a los ojos, como queriendo decir que ahora me comprendía, como me había visto llorar, Peter rápido iba por Karen pero Anthony le tomo la mano, él agarro a Helen, Patricia estaba asustada por que todos corrían, Alister le tomo la mano, ella se puso ruborizada. Ann estaba al frente y Archie le tomo la mano sin moverse, Susana abrazo a Terry, Alex sonreía le dijo a Susana,

-Dijeron que no hermanos, lo siento Terry te presento a mi hermana Ángela, este feliz por quitarse a Susana le beso la mano, se fue lejos de ella. Alex dijo

-Hágame el honor, ella sonriente muy actriz tomo la mano de Alex. Tom muy sonriente le quito la pareja a Anthony y le dio la mano de Diana, se sonrieron.

Albert dijo a mi oído, me permite mi lady, me ofreció su brazo dijo,

-No la pienso soltar esta noche creo que aquí todas las parejas están muy peleadas, nos sonreímos, mamá toco el piano la melodía del baile Inglés romántico, todo fue muy tranquilo, mamá solo tocaba piezas tranquilas, pero eso solo sus hijos lo sabíamos, Peter y Ann si lo sabían pero si tocaban dejarían de bailar, así que no decían nada con tal de seguir bailando, si no ellos se tendrían que sentar a tocar. Ann estaba muy alagada de quien le había tocado, lo que venía se ponía mejor. Todos bailaban muy contentos, _nadie quería dejar de hacerlo pensé en mi hermano Alex, pero la actriz actuaba bien o lo tenía muy feliz, tal vez al saber que era un príncipe Escocés, Terry solo es un Actor famoso, me reía de mis pensamientos, si Terry es un hombre muy guapo, y Alex lo es pero no para la dama que anda detrás de Terry._

Mamá dijo, - Ahora cambio de parejas y Anthony de inmediato bailo conmigo, Ángela con Albert, Tom con Susana, Archie con Diana, Terry con Ann, Peter con Karen, Alister con Patricia, Alex con Helen. Y todos sonreían, pero paso un incidente que vi al cambiarse de pareja Ann estaba ruborizada porque en el cambio se quedó con los labios a los de Terry _y ambos se ruborizaron pues no se lo esperaban, Terry le sonrió como cómplice, _volvió a tocar otra pieza, dijo cambio de parejas, volví a quedar con Albert quien en esta ocasión me abrazó más cera de él quedando mi cara muy cerca de la de él, me acordé de Ann y Terry _ahora entendía eso de cambiar parejas era peligroso, _ sonreí, Tom tomó a Ángela, Terry a Diana, Alister se quedo con Patricia la verdad nunca la cambio, Alex con Karen, Peter con Susana, Archie con Ann, Anthony con Helen.

Las piezas cada vez se ponían más románticas, estaba muy apenada, Albert noto que estaba ruborizada me dijo al oído

- ¿Pasa algo Candy? Sonreí le dije

-Creo que mi mamá se quiere des hacerse de nosotros, porque está tocando piezas y todos están románticos, este sonreía me dijo

- Salí muy beneficiado de la música de su madre Candy. Le dije

– Salimos Albert, salimos, nos reíamos, la verdad estaba toda ruborizada por lo que nos pasaba con eso del cambio.

Al ver que las damas no dejaban de bailar ni una pieza, los caballeros no podían salir si ellas no lo solicitaban, ellas no querían despreciarlos o hacerlos sentir mal, eso nos tenía a Albert y a mí, muy divertidos en la conversación pero no dejábamos de bailar, mamá ya no dijo cambio de pareja y varios estaban esperando que volviera a haber cambio como en el caso de Susana, le dije a Albert,

- Mamá no cuenta con repertorio variado una pieza más e iniciarán los juegos de navidad. Te recomiendo que me acompañes a beber algo porque lo que sigue es más divertido, Albert y yo salimos a beber a la cocina. Albert se acercó, me dijo

– Estas feliz Candy, no le conteste solo nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo, la verdad me quede sin palabras en ese momento le dije

-Que no lo había relacionado con Al, el sonrío, me dijo, que cuando me vio de enfermera cuidando a Anthony, si me recordó, me dijo que teníamos una promesa de seguir siendo amigos, ambos sonreímos, me abrazó. Albert quería tocar el tema de los Mc Arthur, pero me veía como no tocaba el tema sentía que no quería que volviera a llorar, el me respetaba y hablábamos de los juegos. Bien dijo mamá

-Ahora a jugar, fue de competencias de palabras, galletas, manzanas, todos nos reíamos y nos divertíamos como cuando niños, el siguiente juego es especial, es un juego de clanes, ya escucharon a mis hijos jugar, cada uno defenderá a su clan, así que cada quien va escoger una pareja, defender su clan. Albert dijo

—No, ¡Candy! ahora estaremos divididos,

-Si, me acerque a su oído, le dije

-Más vale que ganes, porque al final si ganas, seré muy feliz, el sonrió.

Bien quien representa al Clan Andrew, Albert sabía ese juego, tenía a cuatro con él, Ángela dijo es usted o yo, Albert sonriente respondió

-Como usted quiera. Cameron Tom, Gordon Alex, Farquharson Peter, Mc Neil Diana, Ferguson Ann, Mc Arthur Candy, Mc Beans y dijo Alister

-yo lo protejo, mamá muy conmocionada lo abrazó, le dio las gracias.

Helen dijo defiendo al clan Mc Carthy, bien los capitanes, ahora los equipos Ann de inmediato invito a Archie, seguía yo le dije a Terry y Ángela dijo yo cubro a Albert, Patricia tomo la mano de Alister, este sonrió, Karen toco el hombro a Tom, Susana fue con Alex y mamá se quedo con Peter y este se sorprendió Anthony muy complacido fue con Helen.

Anthony me veía como diciendo me las vas a pagar, todo con señas, pues él y yo nos llevamos muy bien después de su accidente y me miraba insistente. Mamá organizó los juegos, donde competían ganancias gano Albert, en países volvió a ganar Albert, llego la competencia de música y Candy dijo -ya valió y Terry le dijo- ¿Por qué?, -en música Ann y Peter son expertos y Terry me dijo -y crees que no se tocar un instrumento. Sonreía. Ángela y Albert, volvían a ganar todos mostraban felicidad, Ángela dijo me faltaba cantar y Albert dijo a mi también muy sonrientes. Habían ganado de manera contundente los Andrew.


	5. Destino Comprometido

**Capítulo V**

**Destino Comprometido**

Mamá saco dos cajitas de regalo, se los entregó eran unas monedas de oro blanco de Escocia, Ángela lloró, abrazó a mamá, Albert se me acercó, dijo

-Que pasa Candy, le dije,

-Todos hemos ganado una moneda menos ella hoy la gano con su Apellido, él dijo

- ¿Y tu Candy cuantas tienes? Sonreí le dije seis, sonreía conmigo,

-Por eso me dijiste que tenía que ganar, le dije

– Entendiste de inmediato, sonreímos. Terry se acercó, nos dijo,

-Oye Candy, perdiste y estás feliz le dije

-No siempre se gana también se debe saber perder, la competencia estuvo bien, pensé que por tu apellido ganaríamos en Países, pero veo que viajas sin conocer los lugares. Albert sonrío sin que se dieran cuenta. Terry me pregunto

- ¿Has viajado Candy? le dije

—Mucho, para poder estar a salvo. Albert se puso serio.

Mamá estaba muy contenta, Albert fue con Ángela le dio un beso en la mano, le dijo

-Para mi sobrina consentida, le dio su moneda, ella lo abrazó. Yo quería llorar, _le dije que tenía seis y él le dio su moneda que lindo mi hermanita ya llegó con su familia._ N_o pude evitar mis lágrimas, ellos no sabían que yo había encontrado a dos Mc Arthur antes de volver a casa, ellos perdieron a una niña como yo, era probable que fueran de mi familia, el señor Stefan me abrazó tal vez si soy de verdad de su familia, tenemos el mismo apellido, Ángela acababa de encontrar a los Andrew, no les podía decir que yo también, ellos se podían pensar que me iría y no los voy a abandonar, ellos son mi familia._ Terry me vio, dijo,

- ¿Estas celosa por Ángela? Candy. Solo moví mi cabeza diciendo no. Limpie mis ojos y le dije

-No lo entenderías Terry, pero gracias por preocuparte.

-Todos a cambiarse, Candy le trajo su pijama a Albert, le dijo,

-Ven pasa a mi habitación y cámbiate, toma. Albert muy contento asintió, dentro estaba una habitación sencilla, muy bonita, se quito su ropa, se cambió por su pijama, dejo la ropa en la cama, vio que aparte de su pijama azul suavecita venía una bata de seda azul marino elegantísima, hermosa, con el emblema Andrew, se sorprendió, la puso encima de su pijama, salió, busco a Candy pero no la veía, se fue a la sala, se sentó en el sillón en su rostro se notaba sorprendido, era el más elegante de todos, se sentía alagado, sus sobrinos no sabían que era un regalo, pero estaba muy sonriente. Candy entro a su habitación, vio sus ropas en su cama, cerro con llave, se cambio, por un hermoso camisón de franela calientito lila y una bata larga de seda con los ribetes de pequeñas florecillas silvestres que hacían juego llevaba el emblema Mc Arthur en la bata, guardo en su bolsita una cajita que tenía pendiente de devolver, su cabello lo ajusto con una banda lila haciendo una cascada de rizos que caían, se veía hermosa mostraba su hermoso cuello. Se apuraba por pensar si ocuparían su cuarto para cambiarse.

Candy salió los jóvenes ya estaban ahí vieron a Candy, se veía hermosa, ella al ver la cara de los caballeros se ruborizó, dijo

– Lo siento, debí tardarme un poco más, todos sonrieron. Por verla ruborizada Terry se acercó, le dijo

- No debes avergonzarte Candy, si eres hermosa,

- Gracias Terry, apenada tome asiento quedando a un lado de Albert, Anthony se sentó en la alfombra, cerca de mí, dijo,

-Una enfermera Escocesa, serás una rareza en Escocia Candy, le dije

- Un Príncipe Jardinero ya es inusual no te parece Anthony. Archie, Alister y Albert que lo escucharon se reían por cómo le había respondido, el apenado se puso rojo, se reía. Anthony me tomo la mano y la beso,

-Gracias por lo de Príncipe mi lady, le dije

– No sé mucho de mi natal Escocia y sus costumbres, pero mis hermanos son los príncipes de mi casa y nosotros sus princesas. Archie le dijo

—Candy si hay una clasificación de Príncipe en los Andrew ese es mi Tío Albert, el es el jefe de nuestro Clan. Candy asombrada le dijo bueno Príncipe Albert tengo algo para usted, sacó la cajita de su bata le abrió, se la mostro muy sonriente para sorprenderlo, era la insignia que él había perdido, su mamá asombrada la vio y dijo,

-Candy desde hace cuanto tienes esa insignia, desde hace mucho mamá es de él. Su mamá le dijo

– Hija ya no la puedes devolver, tienes que darle la tuya. Candy sorprendida dijo

-¡Mi insignia!, es la única que tengo mamá,

- Lo siento mi pequeña pero guardaste mucho esa insignia, ahora te pertenece y a él le debes devolver la tuya, Candy sorprendida se levantó, fue por su insignia sin saber por qué y frente a él sacó la insignia Andrew, puso la insignia Mc Arthur y le dijo,

-Lo siento Albert pero te iba a devolver la tuya y no debo, así que cuida bien la mía, le dio un beso en la mejilla se la dio, mientras que Anthony, Alister y Archie se quedaban boca abierta a lo que Albert, se puso de pie muy formal, apenado en pijama, con bata se sentía extraño, tomó la insignia Andrew que estaba ahora en la cajita, la abrocho en mi bata junto a mi emblema en eso llegó Tom, Peter y Alex, nos veían, Tom dijo

— ¿Se va casar Candy con Albert mamá?

– Candy asustada dijo ¡Cómo! Asombrada volteo a ver a Albert, este estaba muy tranquilo. Sin decir nada. Terry que veía todo dijo

- Como que se va a casar por un intercambio de regalos. Molesto Terry.

Mamá respondió- hija cuando una Escocesa guarda una insignia de un varón es señal de matrimonio, cuando la devuelves es señal de que lo aceptas, el pone su insignia en tu ropa y tu le das a él la tuya. Si no aceptan sus insignias simplemente no debiste mostrarla antes los varones. Candy vio a los muchachos, sonreía tímida, sin saber que decir dijo

– Bueno Albert ya se lo había presentado a usted como mi novio mamá, así que no hay porque ofender a nadie. Albert al sentir la pena que Candy le daba, para que Candy no se sintiera avergonzada, Albert la abrazó, ella lo tomo de la cintura, también lo abrazó, se recargó en su pecho, por todo lo que estaba pasando estaba apenada.

En eso empezaron a salir las damas muy hermosas, veían a Candy abrazada de Albert, asombradas por estar en pijama, abrazada, Ángela asustada pregunto

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? Y ella soltó a Albert, vieron las insignias intercambiadas de Candy y Albert, ella dijo—Ahora serás Andrew, corrió la abrazó, le tomo las manos dando vueltas muy alegre y sonriente. Le dijo

-Pensé que buscarías resaltar tu apellido, bajo los Andrew es un honor Candy, la volvía a abrazar, Ann sorprendida dijo

- Jamás pensé que tú dejarías tu apellido bajo los Andrew Candy, tan orgullosa de los Mc Arthur y ahora serás una Andrew. Candy sonreía tímida no les entendía, la verdad debía estudiar más de las costumbres de Escocia, apenada tomo la mano de Albert para que contestará por ella pues no sabía que decir, ella siempre había ganado como una Mc Arthur, defendía su apellido no sabía que al perder la insignia también perdía su apellido, volteo a buscar la mirada de Albert, como ella esperaba el defendió.

– Vamos por favor, Candy y yo somos novios, no está perdiendo nada, jamás perderá nada. Dijo Albert y Tom un poco triste dijo

- ¡Candy!, dirigiéndose a Albert le dijo - no son solo novios eso es estar comprometido y la abrazó le dio un beso en su frente, dijo

-Siempre serás mi hermana. Candy al escucharlo triste soltó la mano de Albert. Abrazó a Tom, le dijo

-Siempre Tom, lo abrazaba con mucha ternura. Tom dijo – Ella es lo mejor que tengo de mi familia Albert, ella siempre lo será. Alex se acerco a mi serio, dijo

-Eras nuestra princesa, no sabía que eras novia de Albert y Peter me veía, sus ojos brillaban conteniendo las lágrimas dijo,

- -Eras nuestra princesa Candy. _Albert los miró los tres eran sus hermanos pero no de sangre, él lo sabía, ella era la princesa de los tres, de sus sobrinos también pues los tres solo hablaban de la niña de los ojos verdes, Terry le propuso cortejarla. Después recordó a los hombres con los que acababan de visitar por Dios Candy era muy consentida y frecuentada por caballeros, ella se daba a respetar, pero con su forma de ser, como no se va a ganar el corazón de alguien, si el mío se lo ganó desde niño._

Después todos abrazaban a Albert y las damas a Candy por el compromiso, que acababan de ver. Karen le dio unos golpecitos a la espalda de Terry le dijo suavemente -Estaba comprometida. _Ángela miraba la tristeza de Tom ella se quedaba seria, Ángela en el fondo quería mucho a Tom desde niña, la rescató varias veces, le debía mucho pero Tom siempre cuido más de Candy eso lo ponía ahora triste, era la consentida de él y no como mujer sino con un cariño mucho muy fraternal de eso si estaba muy claro, sintió que se la estaban quitando, serio o no Candy le dijo que siempre seria su hermana_.

Ann tomo el piano, se puso a tocar música de Navidad _recordaba a Terry sus labios se apenaba y se ruborizaba de nuevo_, todos cantaban Candy se paró y acompañó cantó una melodía muy bonita de Navidad.

Albert al verla que estaba muy feliz, sonriendo al cantar canciones de Navidad no podía creer lo que le había pasado, _ahora entendía cuando perdió la insignia, que no la encontraba fue con Candy pero no sabía cuando había sido Candy al recordar que era de él puso la insignia en su bata, es un trabajo muy especial para poder bordarla a mano, se lleva tiempo, cuando lo hizo, si ella trabaja, la invitación fue hace unos días, ella trabajando para salir a pasar la Navidad, la talla de la pijama y la bata, por Dios estaba sorprendido. El que no imaginaba ser aceptado, de tal modo frente a sus sobrinos al mismo Terry que ya la frecuentaba, a sus hermanos que son de distintos clanes, que compromiso tan afianzado, con una hermosa mujer que conocí desde niño, que le gustan los animales, su hermano es mi amigo, durmió en mis brazos de pequeña y recuerdo cuando le di un beso como se reía y se ruborizaba, a caso el destino, acaso la insignia, por Dios esto es solo obra de Dios, nada sucede así tan fuerte por nada, es una dama muy hermosa, es Escocesa y es del Clan Mc Arthur por Dios es una de los niños escondidos de Escocia su Padre lo acaba de ver y su hermano quería que fuera su hermanita, ella los reconoció como Mc Arthur, no quería hablar de ello saben que están en peligro, los ha ayudado a escondidas, sin que nadie lo sepa su único cómplice es su hermano Alex y es un Gordon, que suerte la mía, aquí aman a Candy donde va ella se ha ganado el respeto, protege a los clanes sin saber que eran clanes, pertenece a otro grupo de protegidos, que más me falta por saber, si ahora es mi prometida la podré besar y abrazar, mi Candy, Candy Mc Arthur, Candy Andrew, estaba viéndola._

Después de cantar, Ángela estaba que le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, ahora en su Clan tendría a Candy con ella, eso no podía hacerla sentir más feliz, _pensaba si mi reclaman, Candy estará cerca de mí, no estaré sola y los Andrew son amigos de ella desde niños y de Tom, ¡Tom!, si él estará siempre protegiendo a Candy y yo estaré cerca de él._

La música estaba terminando, todos se irían a dormir, pues mañana abriríamos regalos, desayunaríamos todos, mamá se fue a dormir temprano, me encargó a mis hermanos, le dije

-No te preocupes, descansa enviaré de uno a uno, a dormir conforme los vea con ganas de descansar, ella sonreía me daba un beso y me decía -Eres muy especial Candy. El problema me tocaba, Ángela me pedía ayuda, tenía cinco invitados, para regalo de ella eran su familia los Andrew, me iré a descansar, conmigo me llevaré a Helen le dije no hay problema, después se retiraba Peter y Terry me dijo en mi habitación me llevaré a Anthony, ¿te parece?

– Sí Peter, Gracias. Después Alex me dijo

—Candy Patricia se quedará contigo a descansar ¿verdad?,

-Si en eso le llamé, le dije a Diana que la llevará a nuestra habitación, las deje descansar, salí para atender a los demás. Alister, Archie se iban con Alex a su habitación, ya tenía preparada la habitación para ellos, yo misma me había hecho cargo, solo quedaban platicando Tom y Albert, en el piano estaba Susana, Karen cantando y Ann tocando el piano canciones de dormir, mismas que dijo,

-Bien ya es hora, Ann se llevó a sus invitadas con ella. Se despidieron, se retiraron.

Me quedé y serví té pues los caballeros estaban muy platicadores frente a la chimenea, me separe para darles privacidad, me fui a la ventana, la alegría era que estaba nevando como nunca, con una suavidad caía la nieve_, me quedé recordando, la nevada improvisada que nos atrapo a Tom con Albert y trompo y veía la nieve caer, después recordé a lo lejos como estuvo aquella tormenta horrible cuando acabábamos de llegar a América, que fuimos emboscados por unos hombres, como escapamos Ron y yo, como escondidos por el frío, Ron me cubría, me entristecía, ahí empezó a enfermar Ron hace un rato encontrar a los Mc Arthur, los demás de que clan serán le dicen tío al señor Stefan seré acaso también sobrina de él como Ángela es sobrina de Albert,_ después escuche la voz de Albert y Tom me decía

- Buenas noches Candy, me daba un beso en la mejilla, Albert le dijo,

-En un rato más te alcanzó. Me vio triste, pensó que era por él. Me pregunto

– Candy ¿triste princesa?,

-Me da nostalgia ver la nieve caer, recordé a mi hermano Ron murió en un invierno, me alejó de la ventana, me acercó a la chimenea, le puso más troncos para calentar, vi el sillón _dije entre mí hoy me tocará dormir aquí,_ empezó a hablar,

-Candy no sabía que tenías mi broche princesa, no fue mi intención comprometerte en ese grado. _Y de solo pensar que se preocupaba por mí lo que pensará, si yo misma fui la que guardo su insignia, el nunca me la dio._

– Albert no te preocupes, tu no sabías que la tenía, no te acuerdas cuando la perdiste

– La verdad no, Candy,

- Cuando fuiste a ver a Anthony, menos sabías que te la daría frente a medio mundo, todos los varones de Escocia, nos reíamos, que pena me da el solo recordarlo, ¡que lentas son estas damas hoy!, volvíamos a reír, además siempre me he llevado bien con los Andrew, Ángela me cuida mucho como una verdadera hermana, así que verla tan feliz de que comparta su insignia, pienso que es porque la próxima Navidad, si competimos ya tendrá una moneda segura, me volvía a reír, todo el tiempo que estuve hablando miraba al suelo, eso lo noto ya que deje de hablar, me tomo de la barbilla, me dijo

– Candy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca imagine que serías el mejor regalo de Navidad, sé que no planeamos esto, que desconocías por completo la tradición, pero me agradas mucho créeme jamás te comprometería así, pero si no lo hacía era ofenderte, nunca te faltaría de esa forma. _Al ver en que dilema me ponía y lo puse, me dio risa. L_o abrace, le dije así abrazada a él cerca de su oído,

- Soy muy feliz, sé que contigo estaré siempre en mi natal Escocia. Me abrazo, sentí su calor, su ternura, su abrazo era muy suave, como que temía abrazarme y tan brusca que lo hice me apenaba, pero no deseaba soltarlo. Me solté poco a poco, baje mi cabeza, él sonrío lo note.

– Candy no me escondas tus ojos, eso no es justo, lo vi, su mirada me decía que me quería, lo sentí muy dentro.

- Candy eres muy hermosa, nunca me imagine estar comprometido con una hermosa dama y en pijamas. Ambos reíamos, le dije

– Es inusual no te parece Albert. Muy sonriente me dijo

–Pues, muy inusual, sonreíamos. Agrego – Candy, Daniel y Stefan te dijeron que se apellidan igual que tu, son tu familia. Se quedo serio, me sorprendí, ahora estaba tocando un tema delicado, le dije,

-si, tal vez sean mi tío y mi primo como tú de Ángela, no lo sé bien, pero me da gusto saber que no estoy sola en este mundo. Y es que si lo decimos así somos los descendientes de Escocia.

Me vio, no podía quitar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos, se acercó y me beso, cerré mis ojos, ambos estábamos en un beso muy cálido, quitando todo los nervios, las dudas de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Ahora con ese beso me demostraba que le gustaba realmente, sentí sus manos una tocar mi cintura, la otra mi cuello, tocaba su pecho, sentía su acercamiento, una de mis manos toco su cara acariciándolo, sentí que le demostraba que lo aceptaba, para ser nuestro primer beso, era hermoso, sentí abrir sus labios, enlazarse con los míos, me sentía muy feliz, su sabor, su olor, ese momento se volvía mágico, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, escuchaba el de Albert.

Me soltó poco a poco de su beso, acariciaba mi rostro, con la suavidad de su mano, la otra la tomaba con mis manos. Nos mirábamos, mi corazón, mi respiración aun estaban acelerados, lo noto, me acerque a su pecho para respirar y tranquilizarme, jamás habíamos estado tanto tiempo en un beso, realmente mi primer beso así, pues le di un beso en el auto.

Me abrazaba, me sentía muy feliz, tan protegida, tan amada, me hacía sentir que no me abandonaría nunca, como si quisiera detener el tiempo en ese instante, es tan hermoso. Me separe de él, sonreí y luego le dije

-Albert ya es hora de que vayas a descansar, mañana será otro día, todo estará bien,

- De verdad Candy, estará bien, porque esto parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar,

– Albert, pues será para ambos, porque si mañana que despierte no paso todo esto, no sería Navidad tampoco.

-¡Candy! Dijo muy sonriente, tocando mi cara y mirándome. Me levante, lo acompañé a su habitación, me dijo

—Soy yo quien debe acompañarte Candy

– ¡No querido! esta es mi casa soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Sonreímos, entró me fui corriendo a buscar una almohada, una colcha porque pasaría la Navidad en el pino, no tenía cama, me reía de mi torpeza, traje mi colcha, mi almohada, me senté frente a la chimenea. Puse mi almohada, mi colcha. Me dormí con todo y mi bata por si alguien aparecía estaba cubierta.

En la madrugada empezó a nevar muy fuerte, se oía el golpeteo de la nieve en los cristales, me desperté un poco, puse más leña, antes de que se fuera a apagar, puse mucha leña, procurando no ahogar la flama, esperaba movía los trozos incorporando pieza a pieza, para que calentara, sentía un frío que calaba en los huesos. Estaba muy helada, escuche un ruido, _pensé tal vez faltaban colchas, pero no, deje todo listo para que nadie pasará frío, el calor de esta chimenea,_ se compartía por todo el departamento, así que me asomé, era Albert que se acercaba

– ¿Que pasa Candy, no puedes dormir? Se acercó, vio que tenía una almohada y la cobija, le dije

– Creo que no recibirás regalos Albert, debes ser un niño bueno y dormirte. Pregunto

– ¿porque estas durmiendo aquí? Esta muy fría la estancia. Me abrazó, me sintió muy helada, acercándome y frotándome para darme su calor.

–Por favor, lo que pasa es que solo preparé dormitorios a mis invitados, pero la invitada de Alex se me olvidó y le cedí mi lugar en la cama, me toco quedarme aquí, ve a dormir estaré bien. Ya no dijo nada, me miraba, sonreía suavemente, me beso provocando que el frío se me quitará, mi cuerpo generaba más calor al tenerlo tan cerca, esto se estaba volviendo algo muy delicioso, sentir sus labios y sus brazos me tenían enamorada, se sentó en mi sillón, levantó sus piernas quedando sentado, recargado en el sillón, después me hizo espacio, coloco la almohada para que me recostara y no pasará frío, sin decir nada me hacía la seña de que me durmiera. Me sentí como una orden, me acorde de cuando niños, me recosté a su lado, nos cobijamos, el puso su mano por espalda, sentí que estaba incómodo y le di mi almohada, me volvía a acostar en su pecho, me dormí abrazada a él, puso la almohada se recargo en un lado del sillón, se quedó dormido. Sentía su mano calentita en mi espalda, se movía arrullándome suavemente, mi cuerpo tomaba calor, me quede muy dormida, estaba tan cansada, tanto que no me desperté temprano.

El cuerpo de él estaba cálido, sentía cálida mi cara, mis brazos en su pecho, mi cara, mis piernas enlazadas con las de él, me dormí sin sentir el tiempo, el clima o el calor de la chimenea, recuerdo en ocasiones ese día y no puedo dejar de reír. Me estiré, abrí mis ojos, tenía una serie de espectadores matutinos listos para una explicación ¡me imagino! pero estaba Terry aguantando una sonrisa, enchuecaba su boca y se veía tan cómico, después Tom, apretaba los labios, Anthony no podía abrir más los ojos hermosos porque se le saldrían de sus orbitas, vi a Alex el sonreía abiertamente, alcanzaba a verlo, estire mis brazos, realmente había dormido bien, entonces recordé que estaba en la sala, con Albert en mi lado y me preguntaba, mamá siempre se levanta temprano, porque no me despertó, empecé a sonreír, lo único que se me vino en mente al ver tantas caras viéndome de frente.

- ¿Listos para sus regalos? todos soltaron tremendas carcajadas, al incorporarme atrás estaban Archie, Alister, Peter y mi cabello lo acariciaba Albert un poco avergonzado, sonreía, lo vi estaba toda ruborizada, sentía mi cara explotar, me escondí bajo la cobija, si no lo hacía estos hombres iban a acabar conmigo, todos en bata, estaba helando afuera, los cristales estaban opacos del frío y la escarcha, todos querían estar cerca de la chimenea y créanme o no, me sentí de maravilla, solo pensaba si Albert también había dormido bien, pues estaba medio en curvado y la almohada no sé si fue cómodo, me arregle y de pie, doble con maestría, la cobija, agarré la almohada, no escuche a nadie dirigirme una palabra. Vi que Albert sonreía. Suavemente sonreí y muy digna me retire.


	6. Niños de Escocia

**Capítulo VI**

**Niños de Escocia**

Me dio tranquilidad, de inmediato busque a mi mamá y venía por el corredor, deje la cobija, la almohada, fui con ella rumbo a la cocina, puse café, leche, pan, todo lo que habíamos planeado, un poco de fruta, en el centro de la mesa, ambas acomodábamos todo y llegaron Ángela y nos ayudo a terminar, Ann se apresuro, Diana me ayudaba veníamos en batas, nadie tenía deseos de cambiarse, ahora las batas estaban más calentitas, coloque los platos, los vasos, cubiertos, servilletas, acomodaba rápidamente y se levantaban las damas invitadas, Susana ya se había cambiado y Karen también, ellas estaban listas se veían muy hermosas, Tom dijo,

- No me cambiaré hasta que abramos los regalos, todos sonreían, le decían que ellos también.

-Aunque te cambiaras no podremos salir, la nieve cubrió todo, está muy difícil y peligroso salir en este momento, nevó toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, les decía Albert con una taza de café caliente que le acababa de dar, en cuanto se la di todos me volteaban a buscar para pedirme también café, pero les dije

-Como si no se hubieran reído de mi hace unos momentos, sonreí de medio lado, muy digna me retiré, sin darles nada, dejando cara de sorpresa a todos. Albert sonreía, mirándolos y haciendo cara de satisfacción. Hasta que salió Ángela, miraba a Tom dándole preferencia y les servía a los que alcanzaban, volvía entro Ann y Terry fue con ella primero. Archie le sonreía muy coqueto buscando su mirada, tomo un café sonriéndole y ella se apenaba, les servía para completar a los que faltaban.

Pasaban a desayunar en pijamitas, muy coquetos se veían todos, como si vivieran en ese lugar, era muy familiar todo, mamá y yo servimos todo y todos se servían, los que se reían eran los Andrew y yo sabía porque, en su casa tenían muchas personas que les servían, así que tome sus platos, les servía lo que me gustaba, Anthony se reía, después Albert, le ponía tostadas y le acercaba la mermelada, Alister me daba su plato con sonrisas. Archie igual, me conocían desde niña, me tenían confianza, me reía divertida, la verdad los conocía bien, no tenían que pedir, sabía lo que cada uno deseaba, cuide tres días a Anthony, pasaron días en nuestra casa de visita, Diana, Ann y Ángela se tapaban la boca, se reían muy divertidas, me sentaba con él plato y en eso Terry me hace una cara de súplica, me reí tomé su plato, le serví, todos saltaron tremendas carcajadas, le serví demasiado, para su sorpresa, el joven guapo, y esbelto comía despacio y muy educado, pero suficiente porque él le encantaba disfrutar su comida, la variedad y la cantidad le era relativa. Terminé tome la jarra con jugo de naranja acerque los vasos y se los entregue a quienes eran mis invitados directos, todos ya se habían dado cuenta, entre ellos se incluía Terry, pues también hice la invitación de él.

Terminamos y pasamos al área del pino, los regalos, _esta dichosa costumbre la mayoría somos escoceses, por tener algo de nosotros en Navidad, pasamos muchas veces sin cena, otras sin regalos, otras sin estar completos y ahora ya mayores estábamos felices, entendía la tristeza de Tom, de todos era la primera que saldría con novio, cuando nadie se quería separar, mamá siempre dijo -no digan a nadie sus verdaderos nombres cuiden siempre su persona, volveremos a casa y todo será mejor._

Vi a mi mamá entregar algunos regalos. Susana le llevó un detalle a Ann y un regalo a Terry, muy común, ella lo quería, Peter también era su amigo, no le llevó nada, era notorio que su interés por Terry estaba resaltando, Tom llevó regalos a todos, trajo bolsas de chocolates con leche a todos los demás, invitados, Peter trajo unas canastillas muy coquetas con frutas deshidratadas envueltas en una mantilla de cuadritos campirana, se veía divina y todos estábamos muy felices, con él frío pronto estaríamos acabando con ellas, mamá recibió un abrigo hermoso de Alex, un vestido de Tom, una capa hermosa de Peter, Ángela le regalo una botella de perfume, Ann una bolsa con esencias, Diana un pastel de frutillas silvestres navideño, yo una cajita con medicamentos y cremas de primeros auxilios, ella me abrazo, vio que también era de Albert y le dio las gracias.

A las damas les compramos una bolsa de cosméticos en general y Karen me dio un beso, dijo eres muy buena con estos detalles. A los caballeros les regalamos una loción muy suave y rica, pero yo puse mi toque al momento de elegirlas, la mejor era la de Albert, pero no estaba ahí ya la había tomado el me pidió que escogiera una para él, la escogimos entre los dos, Archie estaba fascinado, -Como sabes que es mi loción, y dije

-Albert sabe mucho de ustedes, y Tom me abrazó, Peter y Alex, pues entendieron que yo escogí la de ellos y Alex dijo

–Conoces muy bien a las personas Candy, en el hospital no se te pasa ningún detalle, eres muy lista. Sonreí, después le daban las gracias a Albert, la de Terry también la escogimos los dos pues es algo difícil pero Albert le acertó y dijo

– Gracias, en forma muy seductora, con una mirada muy de él. Recibimos muchas cosas, nos reíamos, ya me retiraba a arreglarme, se acercó Albert

-Donde quedo mi ropa Candy, me reí y le dije

-Yo la tengo, este se sonrío por como se lo había dicho, paso conmigo, se la entregue, me sonreía, dijo

– Candy esto es para ti, de su saco, saco una caja muy bonita aterciopelada, me la entrego, ¡Feliz Navidad! Me dio un beso en mis labios, sonrío y se salió.

Por Dios era una gargantilla y sus aretes hermosos con esmeraldas y brillantes, estaba divina, me sorprendí, la guarde, me fui a lavar para cambiarme, estaba haciendo mucho frío, me ponía mis ropas, escogí una ropa muy calentita, ahora con la nieve debía hacer mucho frío, me apure, me puse mi loción, mi cremita, mis detalles, volví abrir la cajita que me acababa de dar Albert_, que esplendido, en otra ocasión no podría aceptarlo, pero ahora es mi prometido, ya ni mi pretendiente, mi prometido, esto me tiene consternada, acepte casarme con Albert, Dios me paso muy bien con él, recordaba que Albert les dijo mi novia a Candy y Daniel dijo mi hermanita nadie la moleste ahora yo la cuido, y el señor es un Mc Arthur, mamá como pensará cuando me reclamen, pero ya no podré tomar mis decisiones, ni con mi familia, por eso la cara triste de Tom, íbamos a volver juntos a Escocia, por eso se extrañó le prometí volver junto a él, Alex, Peter, Ann, Ángela, Dios no es justo separarme de ellos, que pasará ahora, no lo vi así, sus labios, sus brazos, sus ojos, Dios no quiero estar lejos de él, es muy bueno, quiere a su familia, él debe comprender que mis hermanos son la mía, de distintos clanes, de la guerra y matanza de los escoceses, ellos también huyeron, si los Mc Arthur también huyeron, como saber lo que piensan, habrá más y si todavía hay más familia de Ron, que angustia, hemos pasado una vida escondiéndonos y ahora, nos empezamos a encontrar los que sobrevivimos en América, vi escoceses en Inglaterra, tal vez se escondieron, Escocia le pertenece a los Escoceses donde los héroes están. ¡Héroes! valientes héroes escondidos para vivir._

Salí estaban todos frente a la chimenea, vaya tanta gente que bien, siempre somos muchos y nos multiplicamos, en eso se escucho la puerta,

- Buenos días, vengo por la señorita Susana Marlow, vengo de parte de su madre, ¿el carruaje la espera señorita? Susana se despedía y preguntaba si alguien deseaba irse con ella, pero el frío y el día sin compromisos para nadie, ella se tuvo que ir sola, Karen estaba tomada del brazo de Ann, y se decían

-Gracias Ann, mejor me quedo aquí, su madre es muy especial y me quedaré sola en el departamento.

– Te entiendo Karen esta es tu casa, nosotros planeamos quedarnos en familia estos días, logrando que Tom esta aquí,

-Toda tu familia es hermosa, se llevan tan bien, nunca en mi vida pasé una navidad tan familiar, Gracias Ann eres muy buena conmigo.

Me pase de largo para acercarme a mamá y hablar con ella, estaba sentada en la cocina,

- Mamá que hace aquí solita, vamos sus hijos están juntos, sabes ya la señorita Susana se fue, y usted no salió.

– Discúlpame hija, estaba pensando, sabes debemos ver si viene el señor Johnson, necesito hablar con él, mi mamá sostenía un telegrama y le dije,

-Mamá ya no somos niños, esta Tom con nosotros, creo que debes hablar con nosotros juntos, no esperar al señor Johnson, tomamos nuestras decisiones madre, ya no las toman los demás,

- Tienes razón pequeña mía, ya han crecido tenemos que volver - ¡Volver! Me quede toda asustada.

Salió a la sala, todos la vieron traía el papel, la tomaba del brazo, la acomodé en el sillón, lo moví para estar frente a ella, mis hermanas y yo, de inmediato nos sentamos de frente en el piso con alfombre, sabía que hablaría con nosotros. Albert me vio, se acercaron Alex, Anthony, Archie se sentaron en el piso, después los demás acercaban sillas.

Tom habló – mamá sucede algo, -si hijo. Peter se acerco a ella para darle atención, en su sillón se sentó de un lado Tom, del otro Peter, los demás se acercaban para escuchar a mi mamá.

-Saben me dice mi pequeña, mamá están todos no necesitamos al señor Johnson, Tom y Peter están aquí, son los mayores, se le rodaban las lágrimas, más aún, Albert desde anoche ya es parte de nuestra familia, pues es familia de mi Ángela, prometido de mi Candy son nuestra familia ahora, lo saben ¿verdad?, Albert _se enterneció lo vi y le sonreí, de ser un buen amigo ahora ya estaba comprometido, _ Terry estaba asustado, cómo que no entendía, Patricia estaba atrás de Alister en una silla, Alister al sentirla, le daba espacio para que estuviera al frente, ella se levanto de la silla, se sentó al piso en la alfombra como los demás ,se recargaba ahora con Alister que le tomaba la mano.

-Lo que pasa es que hace dos días recibí un telegrama de Escocia, las cosas se están tranquilizando, pero sobre todo ya hay personas reclamando sus bienes, deben ir a defender lo de ustedes, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, creo que la vida los ha preparado mejor de lo que yo me esforcé por ocultarlos, es tiempo de volver, tomo la mano de Tom y la de Peter,

- Hice una promesa, los tengo que regresar, algunos de ustedes, los esperan haya para casarlos tal vez, todos se sorprendieron, Alex se río

– Pues diles que ya nos ganaron a la Mc Arthur mamá, nos reíamos,

- Alex, Dios sabe porque hace las cosas, tu sabes cómo hemos rescatado a Candy de muchas manos, no me gustaría perder otro Clan como perdí a Ron, no somos los únicos sobrevivientes hijo, Albert nos demostró cómo se ocultaron ellos, estoy segura que ellos también serán solicitados allá, sus bienes los cuidan su familia, pero de ustedes, ¿estarán sus familias allá?, me reclamarán haberme tardado en volver, tal vez, pero aquí en América es donde realmente los protegía mejor, nadie en su sano juicio podrían sospechar de Candy siendo una enfermera o de Tom siendo un empresario, Alex tu de doctor, mi Sir Alexander ¡doctor!, sabes que eso se lo debes a los Andrew, la beca ellos nos la pagaron, te convirtieron en doctor sin saber que eras un Escocés, que perteneces a los Gordon, imagina tu familia cuando te vea hijo, o a ti Tom, que sepas que pasó con tu familia, Candy mi linda dama Mc Arthur, vas a ir protegida por nosotros, no te abandonaremos, no te dejaré sin saber que estas bien, mejor aun los Andrew te esconderían como una Andrew.

Tu insignia la tiene tu prometido, el puede hablar por ti, defender lo que es tuyo, salvar a los Mc Arthur si aun los hay, mamá lloró al decirlo. Albert la miró asombrado al mencionar a los Mc Arthur. Sé tranquilizó, dijo

- Sé por este telegrama que me piden a sus hijos del Clan, mamá se agachaba, lloraba, Peter la abrazó, mamá me salvaste, nadie puede reclamarte, muéstrales mis cicatrices, como me dieron por muerto, diles, diles todo, nadie podrá reclamarte, Tom los Mc Arthur te deben la vida si va Candy a Escocia, cuantas veces la rescatamos, solo le llevamos cuatro años, éramos niños Tom, todos tus golpes por salvará, ahora que le quieran reclamar, ah ya sé por quien lo dices es por Alex, pobre de los tuyos y le reclamen a mi madre, pobre le amenazaba, le dije

-¡Basta Peter!, Alex, no es así, su familia no sabe quién es, antes todos serán los Mc Arthur, yo misma pelearé si es necesario, pero no permitiré que amenaces a Alex, el es mi hermano, lo sabes. No te voy a permitir que por su herencia o por ser quien es, lo trates diferente, es mío y se acabo. Alex se avergonzó, me abrazó, dijo

– Ya chiquita, no me va a pasar nada, sé que siempre estarás cerca y me cuidarás, lo sé, tu podrás contar conmigo siempre al igual mis hermanos, hemos vivido juntos, mi vida es de ustedes, ellos no saben nada, como dijo mi madre, Sir Alexander Gordon un doctor, verdad y Lady Estefanía Mc Arthur la dama de Escocia una enfermera, me abrazaba, tallaba mi cabello. Albert estaba de pie, asustado ahora le aclaraban mi nombre, lo escucho. Se comprometió con Lady Mc Arthur, me escucho defender a mis hermanos, ya sabía que sé pelear.

Terry dijo – Que pasa Albert, ¡cambió la novia! y los vi a ambos de pie, Alex se levantó, me dio la mano.

– Lo siento Albert, mi nombre es Estefanía Mc Arthur Mc Lean dama de Escocia, descendiente de los Mc Arthur, le hice una reverencia, me sonrió y dijo

–Yo soy Sir William Albert Andrew Jefe de los Clanes de Escocia y Jefe del Clan Andrew, a lo que todos se pusieron de pie. Dijo,

-Entiendo mucho su sorpresa, pero al igual anoche me enteré quienes son ustedes, sé quiénes están vivos de sus familias. Pues mi posición me lo permite. Lady Marie, soy el jefe de George Johnson, quien le ayudo con Ann y Peter, soy socio de Steve Stevens en América el padre adoptivo de Tom y soy socio de Abraham Mc Carthy el que le dio trabajo a Ángela y Diana White, pero no sabía sus apellidos, usted los escondió de todos hasta de mi. Lo digo por Ángela pues es mi familia y la hemos buscado todo este tiempo. Gracias, cuenten todos con mi apoyo incondicional de que nadie podrá reclamarle nada, cuando mantuvo con vida a todos los clanes y a mí sobrina. Archie, Alister y Anthony se acercaron muy gentiles, se pusieron cerca de Albert.

Mi mamá se levanto con cara de sorpresa, ya los demás se habían puesto de pie, dijo

– Sir William, lo siento, pero para protegerlos a todos sufrimos demasiado, a Candy la confundieron con Ángela, teníamos que esconderlas, no tuve otra opción. Tom hasta su propia familia lo quiso matar y Peter casi no lo logro salvar del fuego, por poco lo pierdo. Saque a las niñas, nos separamos Tom se llevó a Diana, Ángela y Candy, las escondió, Peter y yo casi moríamos quemados, Alex se fue con Ron y Ann, entiéndame, después mejor ahogados que asesinados.

Sé que sus padres nos dan por muertos pero cumplí, están a salvo, hasta posiblemente perdí a mi familia, pero ellos se convirtieron en la mía.

-No puedo reclamarle nada, no sabe lo que sufrí para ser escondido, Tom y Candy tienen una leve idea de donde me escondieron, mis padres están muertos, mi hermana y mi cuñado igual, soy el responsable y la única que pudo escondernos, estaba en América.

Tom lo miraba, su amigo desde niño, ahora era el jefe de los Clanes y estaba cerca de nosotros, no teníamos que temer, estábamos protegidos por él, todo el tiempo, no lo sabíamos, ninguno y Alex estaba sorprendido, se acercó, me dijo

—A ti también te cambiaron al novio, nos reímos, la risa se contagio con todos ahí, Ángela abrazó a Tom, Alex abrazaba a Diana y Peter abrazó a Ann.

Peter pregunto triste, -¿La familia de Ron está bien?, Albert lo escucho, dijo

-si, sobrevivieron su padre y su hermano. Ann se sorprendió, dijo

– Y los Ferguson? Albert sonrío, dijo

-En Inglaterra. Los Gordon están en Escocia, los Farquharson estaban en Irlanda y los perdí, se que se protegen mucho, los Cameron están aquí en New York junto con los Mc Neil. Todos se asustaban de la facilidad que tenía para contestar Albert me miro y sentí como que esperaba que hablará o preguntará, pero ya sabíamos que tenía a dos Mc Arthur cerca, Tom abrazaba fuerte a Ángela, ella lo abrazaba a él, Peter abrazó a mamá, lloraba, Ann miraba Albert esperando saber más de su familia, quienes estarían y yo no podía decir nada solo miraba a Albert, me miraba, sin reclamos, sin decepción, sin nada que decir.

Cuando pude hablar dije - ¡Feliz Navidad! empezaron a abrazarse unos a otros. Albert me abrió sus brazos, me refugie en ellos, ya no quise saber más, preguntar por los Mc Arthur era un tema muy especial. Me levantó la cara para no perder mi vista y me beso. Frente a todos. Tal vez quería sentir que no lo rechazaba o que ambos no lo hacíamos, que seguíamos comprometidos a pesar de nuestros nombres pero ese beso, me hizo llorar de alegría, mis lágrimas brotaban y el con sus manos me acariciaban, limpiaba mis lágrimas con ternura, me abrace a su cintura el cubría con un brazo mis hombros y con la otra mi rostro.

Me soltó despacio, sacó un pañuelo, limpio mi rosto y dijo "Eres más bonita cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras". Me hizo reír, _abrazada a él, no quería separarme sentía que ahí estaban todos protegidos, ya no había que temer, sobre todo Estefanía Mc Arthur, que posiblemente se hundió al tratar de escapar de Escocia, todas las leyendas, las mentiras y para estar tan cerca de él._


	7. Reunión Familiar

**Capítulo VII**

**Reunión Familiar**

Empezamos, a platicar en la sala, Albert me abrazaba mientras estábamos juntos en el mismo sillón, todos empezaban a acomodarse. Albert pregunto

- ¿Tom, porque crees que Candy y tu fueron más perseguidos? Tom se quedó pensativo, dijo

–La última vez un hombre dijo es Cameron, tiene a la Mc Arthur con él. Mi mamá habló,

- Creo Sir William, que las cosas no son tan fáciles para ellos, la familia de Tom, en este caso el primo de su padre, fue amenazado, para llevarles a Tom a cambio de su hija, pero esta ya no estaba viva. Solo querían a Tom a como de lugar y al final, el Tío de Tom fue asesinado. Con respecto a Candy, es mejor llamarla así, su nombre la delata, pero su padre se hizo pasar por muerto para llevarse a sus hijos, no supe a donde y su madre murió dejándola conmigo, para protegerla mejor. En sí el heredero es su hermano, pero ambos no se conocen y su Padre y sus hermanos, no sabemos si están vivos, a veces creo que su Padre intento llevársela, pero al no decirme, no la podíamos soltar, no le parece, que tal y no era su padre, sino alguien como el Tío de Tom, para llevárselos, que las tierras fueran reclamadas por los demás clanes.

En el caso de Alex, es peor, todos los clanes culpaban a su familia de la desaparición de los demás, nunca lo creí, porque de ser así, como es que muchos murieron buscando a Alex. El caso de Ron, es más difícil, porque decía de niño que no era el heredero, que no necesitaban protegerlo, que es gemelo, que creía ser el menor por tanto sentía que el peligro era su hermano. Pero nunca lo constatamos, al final, el tenía la marca, la insignia y su manto. Para mí fue un gran hijo, me dolió no estar con él cuando murió, que Candy, fuera la única que lo despidiera, fue muy triste. Cuando encontramos por fin a Candy decía,- Murió protegiéndome del frío. Ángela, sus padres estuvieron en contacto conmigo mucho tiempo, después perdimos el rastro. Peter lo protegió un hombre escondiéndolo me dijo que era un Farquharson, lo constate con su insignia, su marca y sus cosas y lo protegí, llegó al mismo tiempo que Alex. Ann fue encontrada por un Cameron y la trajo conmigo venía sangrando de su bracito.

Al principio atacaban a los Cameron a los Ferguson, a cualquier Clan, pero cuando pasaba el tiempo y quisimos volver al intentar buscarlos fueron las mismas en las que Candy y Tom eran atacados, así que, mejor esconderse, no lo parece.

Albert pensativo dijo, -Sería bueno encontrar un señuelo alguien que se hiciera pasar por ellos, ahora que supuestamente están a salvo, Terry dijo - ¡Actores!, creo que paso por un buen Tom. Albert lo miró, le dijo - ¡Tu Padre me mata! Dijo- soy independiente, trabajo bien. Karen dijo –Me toca ser Candy, ¡Terry! Se reían.

Tom y Candy se asustaron, se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, -¡Están locos! Se vieron. Se reían y habló Tom – Saben cuantas veces fui atacado y cuantas me quitaron a Candy. Terry sarcásticamente dijo – Pues no que ya todo estaba tranquilo, a mi solo una vez me la quitaron. Tom se reía.

Y hablé, - mi mamá esta quemada de una pierna, Peter de su cadera, yo tengo una marca en mi cintura donde escapé y Tom tuvo varias heridas. Karen sonrío, dijo

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso? Tom dijo

– más de seis años. Terry agregó

– Alex puede ser Peter, Ann puede ser Ángela, quien los quiera atacar, los nombres pueden cambiar. Mamá y Albert se veían. Patricia le temblaba las manos pero dijo

– Entre muchos, no hay como dar con uno en especial. Alister sonrió y dijo

– Mira mi pequeña dama es valiente. Patricia dijo

– Yo vivo sola, perdí hace tiempo a mis Padres, solo tengo a mi abuela y Alex es la única persona que conozco, es mi compañero en el invento de aparatos, soy buena en lo que hago, puedo ayudar con mis conocimientos, Archie dijo

–Vaya, ¡es la gemela de Alister! Alister sonreía junto con Anthony, ella no les entendió, dijo

– Disculpen, ¿cuál es la gracia? Anthony dijo

– Mi primo Alister es inventor, el tiene más aparatos inventados que ropa en su casa, es un genio físico y matemático, maneja todo tipo de máquinas, es por mucho, el que nos ha mantenido a salvo a Archie y a mí. Mientras decía eso Alister estaba avergonzado, luego les dije –Bueno, yo fui en dos ocasiones su copiloto y aprendiz, todos se reían. Ann dijo

– No voy a permitir que Karen este en riesgo mamá, ella no puede hacerse pasar por nadie, además si le pasa algo, sería mi culpa por haberla traído con nosotros. Mamá le dijo

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo hija, nadie puede sustituir a Tom o a Candy, son muy parecidos a sus padres, no te preocupes, pero me gustó lo que dijo Patricia, si llegó sola con ustedes, sabrán que llegamos a Escocía, pero si llegamos bajo la familia Andrew, no es mala idea, ellos no podrán saber quién es quién, ¿verdad? Albert dijo

– Hasta sería más protección para todos, mis sobrinos saben pelear y defenderse muy bien. Terry dijo – No presumas, bien que sabes que estos han pasado por muchas y deben saber defenderse, vivieron en las calles amigo, sonrío en complicidad con Albert.

-Pues Helen y su padre son de Escocia también, dijo Ángela. Candy dijo -Nosotros somos los que debemos dar la cara, ahora que mi madre dice que posiblemente tengo familia, también tengo que buscarla. Antes de perder definitivamente mi carácter Mc Arthur. Albert sonrío, dijo

– Ese no se pierde, al contrario, se acentúa más cuando pasamos problemas. Lo vi arqueando una de mis cejas, él hizo lo mismo con media sonrisa, le dije

– A caso conoces a algún Mc Arthur, Andrew. Albert se río por el tono, la forma en la que se lo dije sabiendo que acabamos de estar con dos, contestó

– Lady Marie conoce usted al Padre de Candy, ella dijo –si. Este le respondió,

- No se comportan igual que ella los Mc Arthur, mi mamá sonrió, se cubrió la cara moviendo la cabeza, les dije

-¿Conociste a mi Padre, mamá? Terry dijo – Eso se escucho raro, todos se reían.

Mi mamá se levanto apenada, dijo – Yo soy Lady Romina Mc Lead de Mc Arthur, soy la madre de Candy, claro que conocí a su Padre. Creo Sir William, quería descubrirme ¿No es así? Peter, Tom y Alex abrieron los ojos, dijeron uno a uno

-¡No eres monja! Dijo Tom, Peter dijo - ¡No eres espía! Y luego Alex dijo - ¿Que no eras enfermera? Y para rematar yo, - No que mi mamá había muerto.

Ángela dijo, -No se vale por eso Candy no se separó de ti mamá, Ann dijo –Ella no lo sabía, no escuchas como está igual de sorprendida, Diana dijo

–Pensé que yo era tu consentida, las Mc Arthur siempre se quedaron juntas. Albert agregó

– No era mi intención crear un problema, sino que hace un momento dijo que yo pelearía por lo que es de Candy y si su Padre y su hermano están vivos, no creo que con lo orgullosos que son los Mc Arthur, dejen a un Andrew pelear por ellos. ¿No le parece mi Lady?, además usted dijo que no dejaría Candy hasta que estuviera bien, no mencionó a los demás, creo que la madre de Candy no murió diciendo "Adiós te dejo a mi hija", si la atacaban más es por pensar que usted no protegió a los demás, se vengarían con Candy. Por eso todos buscaban a los Mc Arthur, para encontrar a los demás. Estoy seguro que su esposo y su hijo estaban también buscándolos, tomando en cuenta que fueron quemados y luego ahogados, es algo extraño, cuando el mismo Stefan Mc Arthur se hizo pasar por muerto para salvar a "sus hijos", dijo usted. Muy buen truco, pero es una idea original de los Mc Arthur, muertos ni quien los busque. Vivos, ni quien los desee enfrentar, son muy buenos para defender, no es así mi Lady.

La madre contesto, - No, no la buscan por ser Mc Arthur y vengarse, la buscan porque piensan que están muertos y ella es la única con vida y para recordar ella tiene la mayor herencia de tierras de Escocia y su Padre es el único que dejó protegidos a sus hijos y descendientes Sir William. Tal como Cameron. Sus tierras no pueden ser tomadas, por cualquiera ni siquiera por los demás clanes. Tom se sorprendió y Candy se vio molesta, su cara lo reflejo.

Candy se molesto dijo – Haber cómo es posible que ni yo sepa que usted sea mi madre, que anoche me haya comprometido y usted ni en cuenta, para variar, que me hayas dejado todo el tiempo que cuidará de mis hermanos varones, cuando ellos peligraban más cerca de mí, eso no es justo. Las heridas de Tom, los riesgos de ellos son por mi culpa, por ser una Mc Arthur.

Tom corrió, me abrazó y dijo

—No Candy, tu eres una Cameron, me lastimaron sabiendo que soy un Cameron, no chiquita, no tienes la culpa de mis heridas, me di cuenta que me buscaron por ser un Cameron, no por cuidar de ti.

Peter dijo -no culpes a mi mamá, ella se quemo porque no le hice caso, tengo la culpa, no eres culpable de nada, a todos nos seguían y siempre serás mi Mc Arthur favorita. Ninguna mujer sabe cuidar como lo haces princesa, mamá lo sabe, nos encargaba contigo porque Tom se lo pedía y Alex igual, ellos querían estar contigo, le dije que te enviara conmigo a estudiar música y me mando a Ann, ella tiene mucha destreza, pero como Ferguson es una "dama" tú no, tu eres mi niña, la que dejaba todo por atendernos, eras capaz de dejar tus alimentos por los demás Candy no viste como atendiste a los Andrew y ahora no nos diste nada a Alex, a Tom y a mí, como no voy a resentir que los Andrew se hayan quedado con mi princesa Mc Arthur.

Alex dijo—es mi princesa Mc Arthur. Tom se molesto, los movió y dijo – ¡Ah no! ahora salen muy dueños, es mía, y si acaso de Albert pero de ustedes no, Anthony se paró y dijo – ¡Ah no! ella también es mía, y no se vale que ustedes la peleen. Peter te fuiste estudiar y Alex también la abandonaste. Ella es de los Andrew ahora. Yo me molesté, les dije

-Basta niños chiflados se parecen a los Legan, no deben pelear así. Albert se reía y dijo

– Todos se pelearon a mi prometida como ve mi Lady. Terry sonriendo dijo

– Tu no la quieres, nosotros sí. Albert dijo

–Para hacerla enojar, quieres que la quiera así. No, no sabes cómo se enoja un Mc Arthur, ella es verdaderamente Mc Arthur. Lady Romina lo sabe, por eso la dejo con ellos. Sabía que los mantendría a raya, esa es mi prometida, que no te puso a raya ti también Terry_. Escuche a Albert lo vi a los ojos, se reía de medio lado_ le dije

- ¿Tu sabes de mi Padre?, por algo me dices Mc Arthur. Albert se quedo guardando una sonrisa Terry le dijo

– No que no, ahora también a ti te pondrán a raya. Albert abrió los brazos, fui con él. Cerré los ojos, me quede a su lado tranquila. Mis hermanos, Anthony me vieron y Peter juguetonamente dijo ¡Traidora! Soltando todos risas. _Pero Albert acababa de decir que Stefan Mc Arthur es mi padre, yo ya lo tuve conmigo, mi hermano, mi madre, los Mc Arthur estamos juntos._

Diana, Ángela y Ann estaban asombradas veían y escuchaban porque mis hermanos me preferían, eso ellas lo sabían, yo dejaba todo por ellos, me arriesgaba por ellos, no me importaba nada si ellos sufrían, dejaba hasta mis clases por estar a su lado en el caso de Tom, cuidaba de Alex cuando hacíamos las practicas, lo ayudaba a estudiar era muy atendido por mí, Peter me enseño desde niña a ser una guerrera como él, gracias a él saque mi instinto según mi madre. De Anthony, les dije que lo habíamos salvado, fui su enfermera mis hermanas los sabían, pero Archie y Alister siempre me preferían, al estar sin dama bailaba con ellos, vieron como sabía sus preferencias, sus detalles, era lógico, Ann mostraba interés por Archie, pero al ver que también me pretendió ella no se hacía ilusiones de nada.

La nieve seguía cayendo, todos estábamos muy cómodos, empezamos a prepararnos para la comida, Tom le dijo a Albert que si deseaba ahí tenía ropa para él, lo mismo le dijeron mis hermanos a Terry y los Andrew, tratando de que estuvieran cómodos, me fui a mi recamará, me recosté un rato, ahora resulta que mi madre nunca me dejó. Pensaba en mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama, en eso entro mamá me abrazó y me dijo,

- Siempre me dijiste mamá, pero no podía tener predilecciones, ellos también necesitaban una mamá, y si, eres muy fuerte, muy parecida a tu padre, el tiene tu color de ojos, Daniel es como yo, pero tu mi pequeña, te pareces tanto a tu padre, que contigo aquí, no me hace falta extrañarlo, me imagino que si está vivo, Daniel también lo está, me da mucha alegría saber que volveremos a Escocia juntos.

Imagínate, los clanes sobrevivieron cuando los Dullfend querían quedarse con todo, ellos murieron, a manos de quien, no lo sé, pero con su muerte, me imagino que los clanes descubrieron todo y acabaron con ellos antes de que culparan a los Gordon de todo. Ya vez como Peter no quería a Alex, por esa sospecha, que tal sí culparan a los Farquharson, por eso tu padre y yo nunca creímos que ellos fueran. _Mi mamá hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír, creo que después de la muerte de Ron, hoy que me dijeron que tengo un hermano y que todavía podía estar vivo, sentía que había una esperanza,_ se recostó a mi lado, me abrazó y se quedo ahí, un rato conmigo, me dio besos, me dijo,

- También eres una linda dama, Peter dijo que Ann es una dama, y tu su princesa, pero sé bien que eres una verdadera dama mi hija linda. Pensé por muchas veces que enfrentaría una pelea entre clanes cuando fueran a pedir tu mano, sonreía, pero al ver cómo te miraba Sir William, y luego tú tenías su insignia, me hiciste recordar a tu padre, cuando me pidió matrimonio, me dio un pañuelo en mis manos, sentí algo en él, me hice la que no sabía, pero es tan especial tu padre, que le daba gracias a Dios cada que veía su insignia, me tarde mucho en devolverá, pero eso hizo más fuerte su amor, cuando se la devolví, estaba como loco, reía y me abrazaba, me puso su insignia y todavía no le devolvía la mía, me beso, fue tan increíble.

Jamás voy a amar a otro hombre que no sea tu Padre. Lo amo con todo mi corazón, no hay espacio para alguien más cuando esta dentro tu padre. El es honorable, orgulloso, defensor y muy bueno, nadie jamás sería como mi amado Stefan, tu hermano se llama Stefan Daniel, pero le decíamos Daniel porque tu padre solo tenía el nombre de Stefan, cuando naciste por él es que te llamamos Estefanía, quería que te llamaras Romina, pero cuando naciste le dije no, -ella es igual a ti. Se reía, decía que- eso es imposible es muy bonita, para ser como él. Mamá suspiraba, sonreía y le dije

– Mamá ayer estuve con mi padre y mi hermano, los encontré en Chicago heridos, los he ayudado, he estado con ellos sin saber que eran mi hermano y mi padre, están vivos, hace unos días Albert se los llevó y los protegió, anoche antes de llegar estuve con ellos, me dieron regalos, Daniel les dijo que le recordaba a su padre, que me apreciaba como una hermana, le dije que lo sería, dijo que me aceptaba como una Mc Arthur, ellos no sabían que los soy, le dije a mi padre al oído que no dijera nada a nadie que soy Estefanía Mc Arthur, me abrazaba, mamá me abrazó mi padre, mi hermano les dijo a todos que nadie tenía permiso de acercarse a mí que ahora era su hermana. En ese momento mamá estaba llorando y yo también.

-Hija están vivos, tu padre y tu hermano vivos, lloraba me abrazaba, le dije

-Como decirles a ellos si ellos no tienen a su familia, nos tienen a nosotras mamá, a nosotras, como les digo a Tom, a Peter y a Alex, que Daniel es mi verdadero hermano si ellos me han cuidado todos estos años, ellos me salvaron mamá, ellos me han cuidado, me han protegido, que voy a hacer, esconderme como una Andrew y dejarlos, no puedo, no puedo, los quiero demasiado a todos. Llorando mamá se quedó dormida sonriendo, creo que pensaba en Papá.

Me puse a pensar en Albert, después en la comida, que me levanto, me voy a la cocina, al entrar Albert y Tom estaban de cocineros, no podía dejar de abrazarlos, decirles que se veían guapísimos en la cocina, estaban riéndose, Ángela estaba con ellos, le dije

-Ah tu les estas enseñando, ella dijo –No este es un platillo calentito, pero nunca lo había preparado, al parecer es receta de los Andrew, ella estaba feliz, Tom dijo

– Bueno Ángela, si no vas a tomar en cuenta mi sacrificio por estar aquí en la cocina, me iré y rápido soltó la cuchará, Ángela abrazó a Tom, le dijo – No Tom, no te vayas, quédate por favor, Albert y yo nos vimos, ambos levantamos las cejas, me acerque a su oído, le dije – Una Andrew menos, estas otra vez igual que como llegaste, se soltaba a reír. Me hice la seria para no interrumpir las miradas de Tom y Ángela pero ambos nos reíamos en silencio. Después de terminar la comida, despacio los dejamos, salimos de la cocina, hacía mucho calor dijo Albert, me reía, me puse rápidamente a poner platos cubiertos, manteles, en el centro empecé a poner las rosas que Albert le trajo a mi mamá, las acomodaba para que el comedor se viera hermoso.

En la sala alcance a ver a Alister platicando amenamente con Patricia, tomándose sus manos y Archie sonriendo con Ann muy coqueto se acercaba, hasta pensé que la cortejaba pero Ann me dijo que no, que no se lo proponía. Sentados muy felices estaba Anthony, Terry con Helen y Diana que se veía entusiasmada, Karen estaba leyendo un libro que escuchaba Alex y Peter, sonreían muy amenos. Lo bueno sería saber quien le llamaba la atención a Karen pues ambos son mis hermanos pero, creo que ninguno combina ella.

Pasamos a comer, después de un rato venía el señor Johnson y su esposa, este matrimonio, no tenía hijos, ella sufrió un accidente, ya no podrían ser padres, pero Peter y Ann fueron por mucho hijos de ambos, los trataban como tales, pues se suponen ellos no saben sus apellidos ellos son los White, así seguirían.

Saludaba Johnson vio a Albert, lo abrazó, en cuanto Ann y Peter los vieron se acercaban, los abrazaban, les ofrecían de comer, tomar algo caliente, Ann adoraba a la señora Johnson, es que ellas se cuidaban y se contaban todo, Peter apreciaba mucho al señor Johnson hasta se olvido de Karen por ellos, se separaron y platicaban muy amenos, les daban regalos de Navidad, fueron por mamá para que estuviera con ellos, estaban felices, los demás salíamos sobrando.

Albert entro a la cocina conmigo, nos topamos a Tom y Ángela lavando platos, nos salimos de inmediato, nos reíamos, como Tom estaba animado platicando con Ángela que la verdad los dejábamos ahí, fuimos a la sala, la mesa la recogimos Albert y yo. Nos acercamos a la chimenea con Archie, Terry y Anthony, nos reíamos de cómo Anthony se llevaba de maravilla con Terry, se reían, hasta algunas piezas de obra teatral, Anthony le decía que obra era y sabía los éxitos teatrales de su madre, le dijo que eso lo sabía por Alister y Archie que son admiradores de su madre, Archie se los confirmaba. Reíamos con sus ocurrencias, Albert me tenía abrazada por la espalda, me recargaba con él por el frío, pero se sentía muy tranquilo, Johnson dijo que ellos tuvieron que caminar, que dejaron un carruaje para nieve que si se les ofrecía algo, todos estaban tan felices, que no deseaban irse. Es que tanto Terry como Karen, habían terminado temporada con el teatro, no estaban con sus familias, estaban solos. Mejor con los White.

Pasaron algunos días, mamá y Albert planeaban como ir a Escocia, Albert dijo -que les parece si todos nos trasladamos a la mansión Andrew, para seguir preparando todo para irnos, los Andrew fascinados, Ángela, dejaría pendiente el departamento por si lo requerían, empezaron a cambiar todo Alex y yo estábamos en el hospital trabajando extra me pase casi toda la semana en guardias y me quedaba a dormir en el hospital y Tom, hablaba con el señor Johnson para ver cómo hacerse cargo de apoyar al señor Stevens, pero eso lo termino arreglando con Albert, Helen se unió a los Andrew, su padre llegó, con ellos empezaron a llegar a la mansión nuevas personas.


	8. Regreso a Escocia

**Capítulo VIII**

**Regreso a Escocia**

Para mis hermanos que no los conocían llegaron los Mc Arthur completos con sobrinos y todos, mamá ya estaba advertida. Albert la llevó a su estudio, ahí le dio la sorpresa de ver a su esposo y a su hijo a solas. Karen y Terry fueron invitados, se unían al grupo, el caso es que se la pasaban con nosotros, Terry observaba mucho a mis hermanos, Alex por el hospital y yo casi no estábamos con ellos.

Una noche de fin de semana por fin me vieron mis queridos Walter, James, Robert, Jimmy y Daniel que habían estado en la mansión pero con el cambio de casa y el hospital no nos habíamos visto. Estaban muy guapos en la sala, cuando me vieron llegar, todos corrieron conmigo, abrazándome y jugando, en eso llegó Peter, Tom. Peter molesto, separó a todos y casi se pelea dijo

-Como se atreven a tocar a mi hermana así, quienes se creen para jugar con ella, ella es nuestra hermana y no les permito que se le acerquen es una dama, es mía, y Alex me veía y sonreía se estaba divirtiendo, no me ayudaba a pararlos, no los podía interrumpir, Tom se acercó más furioso, poniéndome tras su espalda, vio a Jimmy y este dijo

- De donde conocen a nuestra Candy, con la discusión empezaron a acercarse todos, entraron Terry, los Andrew, mis hermanas bajaron por la escalera, mis padres salieron del estudio, esto se hizo una revolución de gente, pero no podía interrumpir a Tom. Alex se reía, me hizo la seña de que esperará. Molesto Tom

– Creen que tienen derecho, como se atreven a faltarle a una dama de ese modo, Jimmy asustado dijo

–Pues ella también es nuestra, ella es enfermera desde Chicago nos trajo a New York y nos ha protegido todo el tiempo, es mía también, como ves. Que ella decida señor le dijo a Tom. Aquí para nosotros usted es un desconocido, y eso es suficiente, que se cree para faltarles el respeto a ellos si usted al igual que yo somos menores que todos ellos. Los vio Tom y dijo

– Entre más grandes, mejor caen. Todos se rieron. Por fin entre las risas hable.

-Tom, Peter, ellos son mis amigos y mi familia también. Así que por favor, dejen que se presenten con ustedes si ustedes les dicen a ellos quienes son, ellos se presentarán ante ustedes, les parece.

Peter desconfiado dijo –Yo soy Peter Farquharson Mac Kay, y cada uno empezó a presentarse, Tom Cameron O' Hará, Alexander Gordon Hall, Ann Ferguson Bite, Ángela Andrew Mac Kay, Diana Mc Niel Murphy, Terry Grandchester Baker, Anthony Brown Andrew, Alister Cornwell Andrew, Archie Cornwell Andrew, y me vieron y dije –Estefanía Mc Arthur Mc Lead y ellos me vieron y clavaron su mirada en la mía y comenzaron –Robert Mc Gregor Mc Niel, Walter Raphael Mackenzie Mc Lead, James Elmer Campbell Cameron, Jimmy Cameron O' Hará, Stefan Daniel Mc Arthur Mc Lead y desde atrás dijeron Lady Romina Mc Lead de Mc Arthur, Sir Stefan Mc Arthur O' Hará y Albert me vio y sonrió, Sir William Albert Andrew Gordon

Ya presentados, con a caras de sorpresa Daniel miró a Peter y dijo

– Ahora puedo abrazar a Candy con una sonrisa, Peter dijo

—Tendré que pedir permiso Candy y se rieron ambos. Tom se acercó a Jimmy, este le dijo soy tu hermano menor. Robert se acercó a Diana y le dijo

—Mi madre es hermana de tu padre, yo soy tu primo, el era mucho más grande y Diana mucho más joven, ambos se abrazaron. James se acercó a Tom y Jimmy y les dijo

—Yo soy primo de ambos, Jimmy ya sabía pero no sabíamos que estabas vivo, abrazó a Tom, los tres muy altos y muy grandes. James un poco mayor que Tom de edad. Walter se me acercó y dijo – Con que mi prima Estefanía, como que te cambiaste el nombre a Candy y sonreí le dije,

-Me lo cambiaron como a todos mis hermanos, nosotros somos los White y Daniel dijo burlonamente

-Nosotros los Black y todos saltaban de carcajadas. Después ya todos se sentaban en la sala, algunos se quedaban de pie y les dije

– Bueno que gusto que ya se conocieron, ahora les tenemos una sorpresita. Albert se acercó y me tomo de la mano, dijo

– Les presento a mi prometida Lady Estefanía MacArthur. Daniel dijo

– ¡Cómo! Cameron y Farquharson, muy peleoneros y se las quitaron en sus propias narices. Y todos se reían. Ann me miraba, veían como todos me apreciaban, ella sonreía asustada con tanto barón. En eso habla Anthony.

—No creas Daniel, mi tío hizo trampa, él sabía que nosotros la vimos y que la queríamos, tanto Alister, Archie, Terry y yo, pero somos buenos perdedores, el la vio primero y el culpable es Tom Cameron el se la llevó a su casa, ¿cómo ves? Daniel vio a Tom y ambos se soltaron a carcajadas.

-Se las ganaron a todos, dijo Daniel porque Walter, James y Robert se pelaban por ella sin saber que era su prima y mi hermana, ¿cómo ves Anthony? y mi padre hablo

– Tiene razón mi esposa, al decir que mi hija estaba comprometida, era una bendición, porque si no enfrentaríamos una guerra de clanes, todos saltaron de la risa, pero Ann no, ella se limitaba en su pose de dama, nunca perdía la compostura. Ángela se reía, Diana también se cubría la boca y abrazaba a Ann, la que estaba muy feliz era Karen había de tantos caballeros para escoger. Terry les dijo

– Si vamos a esas, yo la vi primero que Albert en Inglaterra, pero este le hizo un regalito comprometedor y me la gano a la mala, todos se reían. Daniel le dijo

– Es que eres un inglés, a esos siempre les ganamos a la mala, la hermosa escocesa es para un escocés, todos se rieron.

Llegó una dama a la mansión venía con guardaespaldas, entró a la Estancia, Albert la recibió, mis padres fueron con él, pero todos sentían curiosidad, así que guardamos silencio, escuchábamos muy atentos.

Se presentó Lady Lucía Camerón al verlos, se asustó y le dijo ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Romina, dime que pasó

– En un momento viene, solo quería disculparme por entregarlo tarde, pero acabamos de llegar y Sir William nos dijo que estabas aquí, Tom desea saber cuántos Camerón quedaron, después del atentado de su propia familia, no es fácil entregarlo, ella molesta dijo

– Ni yo lo entregaría primero muerta que dejar a mi hijo volver a Escocia, mi hijo no tiene nada allá, lo quiero vivo, sus tierras serán protegidas por los Andrew, pero a mi hijo lo cuidaré, suficiente años a mi niño como podrás ver soy la única que queda, mi esposo, antes de morir me confesó que Tom era uno de los niños protegidos de Escocia, que me lo entregarían, el problema es que no me dijo cuándo, esa angustia y esperanza la he vivido por años, visitando a los Andrew, uno de mis hijos Sebastián murió a manos de los Dullfend para salvarme, el otro Jimmy desapareció, jamás lo recupere y ahora, mi mejor amiga, supe de los atentados, por eso mi esperanza moría cada vez, hasta hoy que me llamaron y verte aquí sin él, dime la verdad. Agachó la cabeza y lloraba, Tom salió, dijo

– No mamá solo que no es fácil enfrentar que todo lo perdí, la abrazó, ella abrió sus ojos y decía,

-¡Mi hijo!, mi niño ya estas hecho un hombre, estas idéntico a tu Padre, lloraba, lo abrazaba,

- Mi hijo, mi hijo, mi hijo. En eso Jimmy la abrazó por la espalda, ella lo volteo a ver, mi bebe mi Jimmy, estás vivo mi amor, estás vivo, este le contestó

-Sir Stefan Mc Arthur me rescató mamá, perdóname por no regresar por ti. Ella dijo a mi me protegieron mis amigos Angelina y Timothy Andrew.

Salió Ángela y le dijo – Su hijo es un héroe de Escocia. Ella al verla le dijo

- ¡Angelina!, muchacha eres idéntica a tu madre, la abrazó, estoy segura que desde el cielo te cuidará y la abrazaba, tus padres eran muy amigos míos, ¿has estado con mis hijos todo este tiempo?, ella contesto- uno de cada Clan, hemos estado con Tom todo este tiempo. Le tomó con sus manos su carita, dijo -una digna Andrew, dijo tu Padre, que tu belleza sería tu insignia. Y le dio un beso, Ángela lloró y la abrazó. Le dijo

– Gracias, no recuerdo a mis padres, muchas Gracias. Miro a Tom, se paró frente a mi mamá, Romina, perdóname, te odié sin saber que estaba contigo, perdóname, la abrazó, Gracias por devolverme a mis hijos, por cuidar de Ángela, como no me fui contigo, debí ayudarte, pero mis hijos, mi esposo todo fue muy triste, la abrazo. Albert se acercó, le dijo – Lady Camerón, no necesita volver al departamento donde la ocultamos, puede quedarse con nosotros en este lugar, Tom y yo somos amigos desde niños, la dama se quedó asombrada.

– Sir William pero le pregunte por él desde hace tiempo,- si, pero no me dijo que era Sir Tom Camerón, el estaba con otro nombre, el es empresario ganadero, tuvo unos padres que sabía que no eran los de él y lo amaron mucho. Asombrada su madre dijo

– Tom ¿eso es verdad hijo?, no nos extrañaste, no ocupaste a tu Padre, tuviste uno y lo abrazaba, pensé que estabas mal, mi niño, lo volvía abrazar, le daba besos, -Jim hijo mi pequeño, tu no extrañaste a tu Padre,

-Mamá, mi Tío Stefan, me salvo la vida muchas veces, el ha sido mi padre todo este tiempo, le acariciaba su rostro, lo besaba, la madre de Tom estaba feliz, su cara de tristeza, ahora se veía de felicidad, ella tenía los ojos grandes color marrón como Tom, su piel muy blanca, muy delgada, no soltaba a Tom y el estaba enternecido, me miro, quería que fuera con él, pero solo me sonrío, el tenía que disfrutar ese momento, después de la traición que había vivido.

Albert había ocultado a su madre, ahora le debía un favor mayor a su amigo, pero Albert no lo sentía así, el cuido mucho a los niños de Escocia, todos le debíamos a Tom. Este le dijo a su madre –Jimmy y yo nos acabamos de encontrar hace un rato, él estaba con Sir Stefan y yo estaba con Lady Romina, nunca nos vimos hasta hoy. En eso se acercó James, la saludo, dijo

-Mi sobrino estas con mis hijos, dijo

-solo con Jimmy, Tía. Ella lo abrazó, le dijo,

-Toda tu familia está bien, no te apures hijo, todos están bien, ya lo verás, lloraba emocionada, decía, parece que estoy otra vez en casa, no quería que nadie se fuera de su lado. Daniel y yo nos acercamos, dijo vaya si son los Mc Arthur, su padre es mi primo, soy tía de ustedes, Tom y Jimmy son primos de ustedes y me abrazaba.

Los Andrew perdieron a su Tía una tarde, todos estuvimos en la despedida, fue muy emotiva, privada, Albert bajo un poco la guardia, se sentía perdido con la Tía, sentía que ya no tenía guía, sus responsabilidades, eran mayores, tenía más gente que proteger, una noche, estaba en el despacho, baje y lo vi, le ofrecí leche y galletas, lo abrace, le dije,

- No estás solo, no sabes que tienes a los héroes de Escocia, ya veras, no los retes, son muy especiales, todos tienen una maravilla oculta, confía. Me abrazo, me beso, esa noche, se fue haciendo más intensa, sus abrazos, sus besos, por Dios de recordarlo, me vuelvo loca, subimos a su habitación, le dije que se diera un baño, pensó que me iría, pero no fue así, le di un poco de espacio, después fui con él, sin ropa, me metí en la tina, se sorprendió, lo abrace, lo bañe, le lave su cabello, me acariciaba, estaba muy excitado conmigo, lo abrazaba, él me amaba, nos salimos de la tina, me envolvió en una toalla, me cargo a su cama, me recostó a su lado con besos y caricias, sus besos rodeaban mi cuerpo, en la tristeza y los sentimientos me entregue a él, solo me interesaba hacerlo feliz, estar a su lado me hacía ser una mujer más fuerte y segura, en nuestro amor, el fue tan bueno y detallista conmigo, se preocupaba tanto, me veía mis cicatrices, me besaba amorosamente, me besó tan intensamente, sus palabras de amor, me hacían amarlo, desearlo más, escuche que decía, -_Te amo tanto que no puedo estar sin ti, lo sabes mi amor_ y eso se me quedo muy gravado, sentí dolor, ternura, ese movimiento tan suyo con tanto amor, me sentía embriagada de deseo, no quería separarme de él, sentía una necesidad de no alejarme, no me rechazaba, me sentía tan mujer, por primera vez supe que amar es lo más hermoso del mundo, sus caricias, sus besos, no salimos de ahí, me quede con él toda la noche, le dije que lo amaba, que nada nos iba a separar, me cuido tanto, hicimos el amor varias ocasiones , me sentí plena, feliz, jamás en vida me imagine que el amor sería así tan nuestro, tan compenetrado, que sientes que todo lo puedes hacer cuando está a tu lado, me sentía la mujer más bella del mundo, el no me veía fea, me veía como si fuera la dama más fina, por él daría la vuelta completa, viajaría a donde jamás he ido, me levante muy temprano sin que se diera cuenta, me fui a mi recamara para que nadie le dijera nada. Pero juró que lo haría mil veces.

Albert, nos reunió a todos, dijo, -En dos días viajaremos a Escocia, preparen todo, Ann los Ferguson nos alcanzarán allá, Ann sonreía, muy orgullosa, Diana los Mc Niel también estarán allá, ella sonrío, camino al barco todos nos fuimos muy precavidos, al llegar surgió un pequeño problema, alguien subió tras un grupo de los nuestros en el barco, Albert y yo los vimos dijo,

- Cuidado Candy, hay que protegerlos, diles a tus hermanos, cuiden a la mamá de Tom, dile a Tom que no la deje salir. Que Ángela y Jimmy se quede con ella, de inmediato Albert le dijo al Sr. Johnson, este se llevó a su esposa, le pidió a Ann y Diana que se fuera con ella, otros dos jóvenes, Archie los acompañaba haciéndoles señas para protegerse ya vigilábamos a nuestra gente que subían cuando vimos que James y Walter subían también, le hizo la seña a Terry para que los protegiera, este fue con ellos, los llevó por el lado contrario del Barco, se toparon con Alister y Patricia quien ya era novia de Alister se unieron a ellos.

Los hombres que subían primero eran un hombre alto grande cabello rubio canoso muy formal y un joven muy alto de cabellos ondulados castaños, ojos grises, mi padre y mi hermano, pero con tantos atentados, resulta que lo siguen a él. Se separaban con el equipaje, en eso uno de ellos ataco a Daniel, el otro a papá, de inmediato Albert corrió a ayudar, me fui con Daniel, traía un látigo, que a Daniel se le cayó, el otro apretaba el cuello con fuerza, agarré el látigo, le di a las piernas, después Daniel pudo zafarse, me puse frente a él, este dijo

–Soy quien debe protegerte, al hacer eso, el hombre se escapaba, lo empuje, dije -¡Basta! Tomé el látigo atrapándolo de las piernas, cayó, Daniel fue, lo agarró a golpes, después lo lanzó por la orilla del barco, cayó al agua, pobre con esa altura, le dije

– Ahora como vamos a saber ¿de donde era? Este me miró, se río,

-¿ahora rescata varones?

– Bueno ¿dime quién es? ¿Quién lo mando? ¿Quién sabía para que te tratara de matar?

– Este me miró con enfado, dijo

– No eres mi Padre, alto con tu interrogatorio, deja que te cuide. Me quede viéndolo, me recordó a Terry, me fui de ahí, me seguía

—En el otro lugar Albert atrapó al hombre, mi papá le ayudaba. Mire a Daniel, le dije

- ¿Vez?, así se hace, este muy sarcástico dijo

– Ves ya te van a contestar tu interrogatorio. Albert le preguntó

– Porque los seguías, dime o te pasará lo mismo que a tu amigo, este escupió, Albert lo golpeo, ahora me contestas

– No sé nada, dijo el imbécil, todavía traía el látigo, le dije a Albert,

-Permíteme te aseguro que hablará, soné el látigo, se puso pálido, no le pregunte nada, volví, esta vez le rompí la camisa, sonreí de lado, le dije le sigo o hablas.

– No sé quien me mando, nos pagaron para matar a los Mc Arthur. Me quedé helada, tomé el látigo, le dije,

-Donde te pagaron como, con el látigo le enredé el cuello habla o te mueres infeliz habla,

- No lo sé, un hombre nos dio dinero hace un mes, los seguimos, mucho tiempo, pero ahora huían, no podíamos seguirlos fuera, por eso los atacamos aquí. Archie y los demás vinieron de inmediato le dijeron – ¡aquí estamos! Albert se hizo cargo, los guardias se encargaron de él, del compañero, le di el látigo a Daniel, me retiré con la cabeza agachada, Daniel tomo mi mano, me dijo

—Gracias hermanita, perdóname, no estoy acostumbrado a que me salves, quería salvarte, sonreí y lo abrace. Lo vi a los ojos, mi madre dijo que él se parecía a ella, en eso ella llegó corriendo, los vio abrazo a mi padre y la besó. Le decía

– Mi amor, estás bien. Daniel apenado le decía

-Mamá cálmate

-¡Daniel! Lo abrazaba, Tom, Peter y Alex llegaron, me vieron, Peter me tomo me abrazo, me llevó con él, Alex también. Los tres me miraban, les dije

- No lo siento como a ustedes, ustedes son míos, él no, hemos vivido una vida juntos, y a él no lo conozco tanto como ustedes, Tom, Peter, lo siento, pero ustedes son mi familia, que voy a hacer, los tres me abrazaban. Tom dijo

– Candy siempre seremos tu familia, lo sabes, Albert me vio que me retire, se quedo con ellos, después fue a buscarme, me dijo

– Candy porque no te quedaste con tu familia, le dije

– No lo sé, además creo que hice enojar a mi hermano. Tom, Peter y Alex son mis hermanos son mi familia Albert, mejor así, los seguían, los querían matar, viste Albert, corres peligro con los Mc Arthur, Albert no quiero volver a iniciar otra vez con los ataques. Albert me abrazó, dijo,

- Es un caso aislado, venganza, porque no hemos devuelto a los niños de Escocia, no los han visto. Todo se arreglará, me beso, me abrazaba, limpiaba mis lágrimas, volvía besarme, me dijo,

- Cada vez me enamoro más de ti, mi princesa, me encanta besarte, ver que puedes defenderte, y defender a los demás, eres muy buena Candy, me sonreí,_ la verdad me dio pena _ le dije

– Bueno, ahora sabes que no debes hacerme enojar, se reía más, me abrazaba, me atraía con él, _es que me hace sentir tan bien, no me teme, al contrario, me valora, hasta la misma Ann me sacaba la vuelta por como soy a la hora de pelear, dice que se me olvida lo dama, pero la verdad, Tom si me entendía, no voy a permitir que lastimen a los demás si estaba cerca para solucionarlo,_ Albert me dijo,

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos Candy?, lo vi a los ojos asustada,

-¡Albert!, no lo sé no lo había pensado, que no escoges tú la fecha o algo así. Se reía, bueno entonces nos casaremos muy pronto. Ahora me asuste más, _la mirada de él escondía algo como de -ya me contestaste o no sé pero, creo que debí decirle, si cuando todos estemos bien, luego cuando sería eso, nadie nunca está completamente bien, o si, y si mi familia debía de estar ahí, estaba Tom, su madre, su hermano Ángela, Ann, Peter, Alex, mamá y ahora papa y Daniel, vaya con los Mc Arthur, por Dios, esto estaba raro, mi verdadera familia estaba conmigo_ _y no me les acerque, ahora que los tengo, resulta que me casó y los dejo, por Dios, que hice, Tom, tengo que buscar a Peter, no a Alex, que tonta, pero si mamá está ahí, con papá y Daniel, no que estoy diciendo son mi familia también, que me pasa, me siento extraña_ y en eso Albert dijo,

-Mi amor, la guardia de los Andrew revisa todo el barco ya vamos a salir, te siento muy nerviosa, dije o hice algo que te pusiera así, me reí.

-No, lo que pasa es que nunca me había casado, soltó una carcajada, me reía con él.

– Albert se acercó, me besó , me acariciaba, me relaje mucho al estar así con Albert, me puse de pie, cerré con llave la puerta, solos en la estancia, nos acariciábamos, él me volvía loca, le desfaje la camisa, lo bese, se reía, el me levantó mi vestido, así como estábamos, el sentado y yo con él, me acariciaba, nuestros besos se han ido transformando de muchas formas, el besa tan bien, me cargó, me llevó a mi cama, a medio vestir nos hacíamos el amor nuevamente, le dije que estaba tan tensa y con él , me sentía como nueva dijo que lo haríamos cuantas veces quisiera, le dije que todo el tiempo, el sonreía, me dijo

- Candy me vuelves loco, no puedo seguir sin ti, lo sabes, después de mucho amor, nos arreglamos, me llevó con Tom, estaba con Ángela, Jim y su mamá, ella me dijo

– No te escondas Mc Arthur, yo te vi de niña me senté a su lado, me abrazo, me dijo

–Eres muy linda, muy buena, tienes un corazón enorme hija, me abrazó, ahora me sentía mejor, ella me consolaba, me beso la frente dijo,

- Cualquier cosa estoy cerca, para ti siempre estaré cerca. Tom la vio, le dijo

- Por qué ella es tu sobrina mamá, contestó

-Por qué soy quien la bautizo de niña, soy su madrina también, para ella siempre estaré cerca. No tuve hijas, cuando naciste Thomas y yo fuimos tus padrinos, serías cómo mi hija. Por tanto mis hijos serían tus hermanos, es algo que debes saber. -Si, pero no lo sabía. Le dije. Sonreí, ahora tengo una madrina, la abrace. Nos reímos.

Tom y Ángela se escondían mucho una ocasión vi entrar a Tom al camarote de Ángela, me fui de inmediato, me dio pena.

- Ángela, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

– Tom te amo, nos casaremos en cuanto tú lo desees.

-No digas eso Ángela, me lo voy a tomar muy en serio. Ella se lanzo a sus brazos, Tom la beso, la abrazaba uniéndola a él, acariciándola, no soportaba alejarse de ella. Le subió su vestido, ella le quito su camisa, en un juego de amor y caricias, ambos se quedaban desnudos. Tom le hacía el amor a Ángela, ella estaba feliz, había amado siempre a Tom, ahora se sentía mucho más feliz que nunca, Tom le dijo

– Sabes Ángela, tenía miedo.

– De que amor,

-Cuando vi a tantos hombres cerca de Candy, y a ti siempre te han confundido con ella, todos la preferían, tenía mucho miedo que se fijaran en la hermosa mujer que siempre has sido, temía perderte mi amor.

– Tom mi corazón es tuyo, te amo y lo sabes, no hay mayor temor que no estar a tu lado.

– Ángela, te amo.

-Tom. Los gemidos y caricias hacían de ese momento un placer inagotable, Tom quería casase con ella, le dio su insignia desde que estaban en la mansión, ella no se la devolvía porque quería que su amor creciera, esa tarde, ella traía puesta la insignia de Tom, el ya guardaba la de Ángela.


	9. Reunión de los Clanes

**Capítulo IX**

**Reunión de los Clanes**

El viaje estuvo tranquilo, estaba en mi camarote, alguien toco era Albert entro y le dije pasa, hay una salita todo bien. Albert me dijo

-Porque te escondes de todos, tu padre y tu hermano te buscan, le dije

- No sé, me vieron enojada, peleando, mamá ya les habrá explicado, que me siento incómoda, lo que pasa es que Ann dice que no soy una dama cuando me enojo, nos reímos. Me dijo

– No quiero que seas una dama cuando te enojes, defiéndete como sea, porque estaré orgulloso de ti. Que seas valiente, que te respeten eso es importante para mí. Lo bese, me abrazó, ese beso ahora estaba mucho mejor, sentía su cuerpo más cerca, sentí que me amaba, que no le importaba nadie más, sentía su corazón agitarse, pasamos a mi camarote nuevamente, lo encerré y sonrío, lo amo tanto, lo siento tan mío, me siento tan de él que de solo pensarlo, sus caricias, me tocaba y me estremecía, quería tocarlo, lo besaba , con él me relajaba, me sentía como otra mujer, cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, nos acomodábamos la ropa, le dije,

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, el sonreía, acariciándome me dijo

– Candy te gustaría que nos casáramos aquí en el barco, me reí mucho,

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? le dije. Me contestó

- Te amo tanto que me gustaría que fueras mi esposa. Me reía y baje mi cabeza, me daba pena, no sabía que decir, creo que lo noto, agregó

—Candy mírame, lo vi y sonreía, - Te amo, eres muy importante para mí, es en el matrimonio, donde realmente nos podemos conocer mejor. Quiero estar contigo, que estés conmigo, que nadie te haga daño y que ambos nos cuidemos.

– Albert, no quiero separarme de mi familia, no quiero dejarlos solos, que alguien les haga daño, no sé cómo voy a lograr esto, si me caso ahora.

– Bueno como jefe de los clanes, debemos protegerlos, no creo que sea necesario alejarte de ellos, realmente podemos protegerlos si lo deseas, pero tal vez ellos quieran cuidarte a ti, y no los dejas. Nos reímos,

- Albert, me cuidan mucho, siento querer cuidarlos también. Nos besamos y lo abrace, el dijo

– No es bueno que este aquí, estamos solos, no estamos con los demás.

– Eres mi prometido.

– Con más razón por eso debemos casarnos para no tener que dar explicaciones. Nos reímos y le dije

- ¡Tramposo! Nos reíamos más después dijo

– Candy si nos casamos, tu familia puede vivir con nosotros, sin sentirse mal. O desear irse.

– Esta bien, eso me gustó más, vamos a casarnos, pero que no debes hablar con… los Mc Arthur. Con Tom... Peter... Alex… Anthony…Terry y nos reíamos más,

-Ahora hay que pedirles permiso a todos, dijo Albert nos reíamos.

-Creo que debes hablar con tu padre y tu hermano, no es justo que les hayas salvado la vida y vengas a esconderte como si hubieras hecho algo malo, sabes los reuniré a todos, haremos un brindis antes de transbordar, ¿te parece, bien?,

-Si. Fui a buscar a mamá, estaba mi padre a su lado,

- Me dio pena y me di la vuelta, di unos pasos, en eso me topo con Daniel

- ¿A dónde vas?,

- A tomar aire.

–Para que no te regañen, no necesitas tomar aire, me abrazó y me levantó, necesitas que este contigo, eso es lo que necesitas, un hermano que te diga que no va a pasar nada malo.

Mis Padres se acercaron sonrientes, mamá se reía y dijo

– Daniel, deja a tu hermana, los demás se van a enojar de que tú si la abraces Tom, Peter y Alex se reían, tu hermana, es hermana de ellos, la han visto crecer, no la pueden dejar, Daniel dijo

– No hay problema, nunca quise ser hijo único, haber como le van a hacer cuando se enoje Papá. Que también alcancen algo, veras como saldrán corriendo. Se reían todos. Por mi espalda llegó mi padre y me dijo

–Mi princesa no me quiere ver, también le doy miedo, le conteste

– Pensé que me tendría miedo usted cuando me vio como me enoje. Baje la cabeza, dijo

– Más bien sentí como verme a mí enojado, la verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tu hermano no es como tu Estefanía, tiene razón tu madre al decir que no me extraño, si te tenía con ella, _me di le vuelta y lo vi de frente sus ojos eran verdes, es un hombre muy guapo, muy alto y muy sonriente, como que es un enojón, están mal, el es un buen hombre, me acerque, me abrazó, muy fuerte, no como Albert, el me quería muy cerca de él, me abrazaba como para no soltarme nunca y tomaba mis cabellos_ me decía,

-Eres una princesa muy valiente, te quiero mucho hija mía. A ti y a tu madre, pensé todo pero no me imaginé jamás, que algún día salvarías a Daniel, eso me hace ser el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Que bella es mi hija, ahora sé porque tengo tantos hijos aquí, que bueno que no me van a pedir tu mano, en eso Albert estaba detrás de él, dijo

–Se equivoca en eso Sir Stefan Mc Arthur, Candy yo nos casamos mañana. Debo pedir su mano. Abrí los ojos, mordí mis labios, metí mi dedo en mis dientes, todos me miraban, mamá dijo

–Candy les dijo que está comprometida con Sir William, amor. Daniel dijo

– Tan pronto, apenas la acabamos de recuperar, que le tienes miedo al Jefe, vamos Cameron, que no tiemblen los ánimos, di que no se la damos y ya. Candy contesto

– Ah te vas a poner en mi contra, ahora verás, donde dejaste el látigo, haber de que cuero salen más correas, todos se reían. Mirando a Candy y Peter dijo,

-Te vas a poner contra Sansón a las patadas. Todos se reían. Sir Stefan dijo

– Vamos hija te casas mañana aquí en el barco, que bueno, así nadie sabe nada, eres mejor que tu madre y yo para escondernos, hay algún plan que no nos hayas dicho, porque todavía faltan entregar a los más bravos de los clanes y de verdad viene lo mejor, espera que juntes a los Gordon con los Farquharson y a estos con los Ferguson y veras donde van a salir más correas. No conoces lo gruñones que son los Farquharson, los meticulosos de los Ferguson y menos a los especiales Gordon eso va a estar muy bien.

Alex abrazó a Candy dijo,- no te fallaré, ya veras, solo espero que no sean como me los han platicado, sonreía. Peter dijo, -vamos como que soy un gruñón si tu hermano le tiene miedo a tu padre, no creo que al mío. Sir Stefan dijo—Temblarás cuando veas a Sir Peter, temblarás hijo, lo sé. Todos nos reíamos.

Al día siguiente estábamos casándonos Albert y yo se unió Tom y Ángela también se casaban, nos divertíamos, estábamos en privado todos mamá estaba sentada con mi madrina Lucía y decían ahora los Andrew son los rápidos, se reían, ellos siempre tan formales, elegantes, ahora escondidos, que bien, mi hija ya no correrá riesgos, mi hijo tendrá una buena esposa Romina, eso es lo mejor.

En otra sección estaba Archie con Karen y Ann, ambas platicaban muy amenas, Karen noto que Archie tenía mucha compatibilidad con Ann, se retiró dejándolos solos, se ponía a platicar con Terry y este le preguntó a Karen,

- Archie va a cortejar a Ann,

- No lo sé, está muy interesado desde que la conoció pero no le dice que la quiere cortejar, no lo entiendo son muy amenos, se ve muy interesado en ella, pero nada de nada, le preguntó a Ann me dice, no me ha dicho que me quiere cortejar, ni creas que voy a estar insinuándole nada, el es un caballero, si no está interesado en cortejarme, no me interesa a mi tampoco.

Terry _recordó cuando la beso y en la escena del musical, como le brillaban sus ojos cerró los de él y se reía_ lo vio Karen le dijo

– Terry el que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda y él dijo – si, Karen – Sigues enamorado de la esposa de Sir William, le dijo – claro que no, estaba interesado en conocerla, pero de ahí a faltarle el respeto estas mal Karen. Ann estaba detrás, lo escuchaba, se reía se acercó, dijo

– Que tal el viaje, se ve que será muy largo, Terry sorprendido sonrío, dijo

– Ann, pensé que estarías con Archie el romántico de los Andrew se ve muy interesado en ti.

– Crees eso Terry, sonrió. Karen se reía, dijo

– Como que le falta un empuje Ann dijo

—No Karen a un hombre que necesita que lo empujen, no es necesario que se acerquen conmigo, mejor así, total, mi familia puede que tenga un matrimonio arreglado y no lo sepa, así que no Karen, estaré mejor, no soy una mujer que se ofrece a que la cortejen. Terry la escucho, se puso serio.

Definitivamente ella era la dama que dijo Peter. Ella sería capaz de acceder a un matrimonio arreglado, él recordó a su padre que también le dijo que le arreglaría un buen matrimonio porque sería el Duque de Grandchester.

Candy estaba nuevamente en su camarote, aislada de todos, pensaba _dormir con mi esposo, es la gloria, sientes que se puede caer todo fuera de tu alcance y tu como si nada, esos días veía a Albert, animado, fuerte, relajado, de haberlo sabido me hubiera casado el mismo día de navidad, cuando se lo dije me abrazaba, me decía porque crees que me quede contigo en la sala en Navidad, porque no quiero separarme de ti, aquí todo mundo se siente dueño de mi esposa, lo amo tanto que de solo pensar en el, me quiero devolver otra vez a estar a su lado, tenerlo en nuestra cama, descansar a su lado, que me vea como lo hace. _

Los siguientes días pasaban rápido, llegábamos a Escocia. Bajamos, fuimos todos a la villa de los Andrew, nadie sabía bien quienes llegaban, lo cierto es que se convoco a una junta de clanes en la Villa Andrew, los Andrew y otros, revisaban uno a uno de los que entraban.

Los Farquharson no debían faltar, los Ferguson habían llegado junto a nosotros pero no los habíamos visto, los Gordon llegaron primero, estaban en una parte de la mesa juntos, mis hermanos y yo estábamos todos unidos ahí, pero no nos acercábamos mucho, solo observábamos, vieron a Tom, de inmediato estaba en la sección de los Cameron, a los Andrew, a los Mc Carthy, había gente de otros clanes, los Mc Beans también estaban, los Mackenzie, los Campbell, con los Farquharson estaba una mujer, muy hermosa, pero seria, con una tristeza en su cara, una pareja de adultos muy serios tenían razón, el hombre estaba con cara de pocos amigos, pero donde estaba los Ferguson estaba dos damas, un caballero muy finos el rubio de bigote muy elegante, ellas dos damas mayores muy serias una de cabello obscuro y la otra de cabello castaño, con los Gordon estaba un hombre de mucha edad, vestido de Escocés Sir Alexander II sentado, otro menos viejo a su lado Sir Alexander III, otro de edad madura Sir Alexander IV una dama joven muy bonita, de cabello rubio ojos azul claro, muy reservada.

Albert empezó a hablar, dijo -han solicitado que regresen a los niños de Escocia, los hemos buscado, los hemos encontrado, hace unos días fueron atacados nuevamente, quisiera saber si alguno de ustedes tiene algo en contra de otro clan, empezaré con los Farquharson y el hombre dijo

—Fuimos engañados hace un par de meses me trajeron a un supuesto hijo llamado Peter, mi esposa y yo no lo aceptábamos como hijo, si no ha sido por la pequeña Ross, ahora estaríamos muertos, ella nos salvó a pesar de no ser nuestra hija, la hemos amado todo este tiempo, desde que su padre la dio por muerta y la dejo, mi esposa la encontró buscando a mi hijo Joseph y a mí, ella con una herida muy grande, muy grave, mi esposa la salvó y ella no quiso regresar con su familia los Ferguson. En ese momento se pusieron de pie y la vieron, Sir Peter continuo — A mi muchachita, la enseñe a defenderse, le he heredado tal vez mi fuerza y mi carácter, mi esposa la ha cuidado como la hija que nunca tuvimos, ya que nosotros solo varones teníamos, desapareció mi Peter y desapareció un Gordon, el me culpó y yo lo culpé a él, mi Peter no ha regresado, sé que tiene mi genio, no se dejaría que lo retuviera nadie, así que es probable que lo hayan matado, mi hijo es lo único que esperábamos mi esposa y yo, pero Ross se ha encargado, de que todo sea mejor en nuestra vida, bajo la cabeza las lágrimas salieron. Ross se levanto, dijo

- Quien haya robado a Peter juro que los mataremos los Farquharson. Peter que estaba atrás abrió la boca, Ann lo vio muy enojada, Peter dijo – ¿me defiende una Ferguson?, Ann perdiste. Y es que todo este tiempo Ann despreciaba a Peter, decía que no merecía ser un caballero, era el mismo sentimiento que daba por Candy, hacia Peter. La verdad él y Candy se brincaban los protocolos.

Pidieron la palabra los Ferguson y Sir Enzo dijo – Es mi hija, ellos tienen a mi hija mayor, ella estaba muerta, me entregaron sus cuerpos, la vi Sir William me la tiene que devolver grito. Las damas que lo acompañaban lloraban, Albert dijo -Lady Ross tiene algo que decir, ella dijo

– Lo que usted escuchó, me dejo tirada. Se levanto su blusa y dijo -Estas son las cicatrices que lo asustaron Ferguson, le tiene miedo a la sangre, a su sangre, pues yo no, sepa usted que prefiero ser una Farquharson a ser una dama inútil que no sabe cuidar una herida, que no sabe ver si alguien aun lo ve y se va corriendo, aventando a su hija de los brazos, dejándome ahí, no señor Ferguson, estoy viva soy una Farquharson y si el verdadero Peter viene y da la cara, se puede quedar con todo menos con mi Padres son míos, los he cuidado y no me los van a asesinar, entendido. Sepa señor Ferguson no soy una dama, como todas las Ferguson dignas de su apellido, soy una Farquharson y si me obliga a ir con usted lo trataré como mi padre me enseño, con el filo de una daga, mientras hablaba saco una daga de su pie, la puso sobre la mesa, haciendo que un guardia la tomara, asombrándose ante la dama.

Todos estaban asustados, pero el que estaba divertido era Peter, le decía a Alex y a Tom, escucharon eso, ella pelea por mis padres pueden creerlo. Esa si es una mujer. Todos sonreían Daniel lo miró y dijo

– Te van a matar en cuanto duermas en tu casa, todos sonreían. James dijo

-Es exageradamente hermosa, Peter voy a pedir la mano de tu hermana. Peter se le quedo mirando feo, seguía la conversación.

Los Ferguson estaban boca abierta, ya no dijeron nada, Peter se divertía por cómo había habido un Peter falso, les decía, -ven alguien se puede hacer pasar por mí, que les dije. Tom recordaba que él lo había advertido de eso.

Fue el turno de los Gordon, Sir Alexander Gordon III hablo, - Nosotros jamás tocamos a Peter, nos quisieron chantajear que si entregábamos a alguien nos darían a Alex , pero mi Padre Alexander II dijo que era mentira que Peter y Alex son niños de Escocia y que no los dejaría jamás, que nos los devolverían pero cada que se tardaban, más se incrementó el problema y una ocasión, con la Señorita Ross y mi nieta, acabamos con dos de los Dullfend, cuando intentaron abusar de mi nieta, ya que ella se puso como señuelo, gracias a la pequeña Ross, nosotros fuimos libres, la madre Farquharson creía en nosotros y mi nieta y Ross se hicieron amigas, juntas planearon eliminar definitivamente a los Dullfend, pues ellos trataron de robar a mi nieta Alexandra y Ross la salvo exponiéndose a un peligro mayor quedando muy mal mi hijo y sin poder recuperar a mi nieto, Alexander Gordon V, mi hijo disparó, cuando usaban de escudo a Alexandra y Ross, ambas, salieron libres de esos animales, ellos nunca nos dijeron nada de Peter y Alexander, pero después de ahí, hicimos las paces los Farquharson y los Gordon. Y más vale que los Ferguson no traten mal a Ross, porque nosotros estamos con los Farquharson.

Ahora Alex estaba boca abierta, Ann los miraba muy molesta, Candy dijo - Me agradan las chicas Gordon y Farquharson, esas chicas son de las mías, Ángela sonreía, Diana se cubría la boca.

Albert dijo aquí están Alexander y Peter, pero no sabemos cómo los vayan a recibir, si alguien los quiera matar, se pararon al frente Anthony y Terry para ver que decían, pidió la palabra Ross y dijo -– Muy guapos y muy bonitos, pero ninguno de ellos es Peter, nada más falta que se pongan a tocar el piano estos delicaditos y digan que es un Farquharson, a nosotros no nos van a volver a engañar esos no son Peter y dudo que sea el hermano de Alexandra ese rubio de ojos azules, pues Alexander no es como él, ese es un Andrew. Y si van a querer engañarnos de una vez digan, saco otra daga de su pierna, la puso sobre la mesa, a lo que Terry y Anthony sonreían.

Por haberles dicho guapos y bonitos, Terry dijo -no somos Peter, mi nombre es Terry Grandchester y gracias por lo de guapo y bonito. Ross se molestó, dijo

- Sir William, contrato usted al teatro ambulante, Peter salto una carcajada a lo que de inmediato se paro su madre, dijo – Ese es mi Peter y Ross lo busco, se levantó Sir Farquharson y dijo

—Entrégame a mi hijo ahora. Todos se asustaron al ver levantarse a Sir Peter con cara de enojo, vaya que temblaron, Peter se paró, dijo

– Disculpe Padre no nos burlamos, hemos sido atacados infinidad de veces, no me burle de usted, sino que lady Ross fue muy amenazante, es una Farquharson completa. Su madre se acercó a él, dijo

—Mi hijo, es muy guapo mi hijo, es mío, es mi hijo Peter. Diciéndole a su esposo, -es mi pequeño Peter, es él, lo abrazó, lo beso, todos estaban boca abierta, Ross lloraba al ver a su madre abrazando a Peter, ella se abrazó de Sir Farquharson dijo, -lo encontramos Padre. Este es tu hijo de verdad.

Después la madre lo acercó a su Padre, este lo abrazó, el Padre lloraba en sus brazos por fin estaba su hijo a quien mucho tiempo dieron por muerto, ahora lo tenían con él. Ross, abrazaba a su madre y la cuidaba con mucho amor. Sonreían ambas. Se soltó de ambos, Peter vio a Ross y le dijo

– Gracias por cuidar a nuestros Padres, la cargo, la giro por todo el salón, ella estaba roja, apenada pues Peter la traía muy feliz por todo el salón, la pesco desprevenida no sabía qué hacer estaba toda ruborizada y la llevo frente a Ann, le dijo

– Ferguson te presento a mi prometida Ross Farquharson. Se quito su insignia, se la puso en su vestido, agregó - ella es una Farquharson definitivamente.

Terry y Anthony sonreían por como los había tratado a todos en el salón. James se quedó con la boca abierta, pues la consideraba su hermana, este le acababa de decir que le pediría su mano, y antes Peter se la ganó frente a todos. La volvió a levantar, la acerco a Sir Peter, le dijo,

-Nadie te la puede quitar madre, ella es tuya si lo desea. Se merece ser una Farquharson, nadie jamás podrá superar lo que defendió a los míos. Lady Alexandra se acercó, dijo

– Felicidades Ross, no podrá reclamarte un Ferguson si te da su apellido, no permitirá que te lastimen y la abrazaba.

Albert bajaba la cabeza, sonreía muy leve, pues sabía el carácter de Peter pero esta mujer les dijo quítense que hay les voy y buscaba con la mirada a Candy y a sus Padres que sonreían, por cómo era Peter.

Los Ferguson solicitaron la palabra, muy tímidamente esperando que Ross no los fuera a exhibir y Peter se sentó junto a sus Padres, tenía a Ross a su lado. Muy callada, ya habían logrado recuperar al verdadero Peter.

Albert le dio la palabra a los Ferguson y dijo – Sir Peter menciono que hay una Ferguson con ustedes, podrían darme a mi hija Ann, ellas son mis hermanas indicando a las damas que lo acompañaban. Ross y Ann son mis hijas, mi esposa murió junto a Ross, si es que también está viva, jamás se comportaría con desprecio como lo hace mi hija Ross ante mí, no tengo varones descendientes, mi hermano fue asesinado, si Ross no lo recuerda, la llevaba en brazos, el día que la dieron por muerta, pues es tío y mi gemelo, jamás dejaría a una hija por muerta, pues trataba de salvar su vida, por ser perseguidos, actualmente si mi pequeña Ross no lo recuerda soy doctor, no le tengo miedo a la sangre como su tío Elmer, tal vez todos estos años se confundió, me aseguraron y me dieron los cuerpos de dos niñas Ross y Ann, pero jamás imaginé que ellas estuvieran vivas.

Albert explico, algunos detalles reforzando sobre su hermano gemelo, todos los escoceses habían sufrido pérdidas irreparables, pero lo que acababan de escuchar era cierto todos sabían que los Ferguson eran gemelos, y que uno había muerto, no sabían cuál había sido, esto lo aclaró Sir William a lo que Ross se levantó, fue con Ferguson y lo abrazó,

- Discúlpeme, mi vida fue muy triste, y Ann tiene una herida en el brazo, la espada que me hirió ella la detuvo con la mano, pero el hombre que me dejo por muerta, se hizo pasar por usted y me aventó, desde entonces te odié y al verle me lo recuerda mucho. Lo siento no sabía o no recordaba que era doctor. Lo abrazó y le pidió perdón, él se desfajo la camisa, le enseño una cicatriz enorme por toda su cintura agregó

– Si eres mi hija, le pedí a mi hermano que se las llevará, porque estaba herido. Ross le toco la cicatriz y luego le dio un beso. Peter se acercó le dio la mano le dijo,

- Solicito formalmente cortejar a su hija. Y al ver a Peter ahí lo abrazó y le dijo,

-No, ya eres su prometido. Ann que escuchaba todo los veía, volteo a ver a Archie, este la veía a ella. Después buscaba a Terry y este se acercó, le dijo

- ¿Que pasa Ann?, ella temblando agregó

—Por favor, le tengo miedo a Ross. Ambos sonrieron.


	10. Nuestra Familia

**Capítulo X**

**Nuestra Familia**

Ann se levantó, Terry la acompañó a la distancia, le dijo ve con tu padre no con ella, se acercaron a los Ferguson, una de las tías de Ann de inmediato la reconoció corrió con ella, Anny querida, estas bien pequeña, la abrazaba soy tu tía Ann Marie, estas bien mi bebita estas bien, la abrazaba mimosamente, la otra dama lady Rebeca Ferguson se quedo con Ross, le dijo

– Tu tío Elmer fue siempre muy cobarde hija, muy tonto, como te dejo, lo siento mi niña, lo que debiste odiarnos a todos, la abrazaba. Mi pequeña Ross, te enseñe a tocar el piano cuando estabas pequeña, me olvidaste Ross. Respondiendo seria —No tía Rebeca, mi madre me enseño mucho más del piano, ahora lo toco mucho mejor y la melodía Farquharson que nadie puede tocar, ya me la sé, es hermosa y muy complicada, mi madre ya no la puede tocar pero yo si tía, un día tocaré el piano para ti, te sentirás muy orgullosa de todo lo que he aprendido estos años, no soy una dama tía, pero hago muchas cosas divertidas. Peter que la escuchaba sonreía le recordaba a Candy cuando decía que no era una dama inútil.

Mientras Ann se soltaba de su Tía, veía a su Padre lo abrazaba,

-Perdóneme no lo recuerdo ni a usted ni al tío Elmer, lo siento mucho por Ross, él le dijo

– Me dice que la salvaste, que tienes una cicatriz en el brazo porque detuviste la espada que la hirió. Ann le mostró su brazo, dijo

– Ella te lo dijo,

- Me lo acaba de decir, que está viva por ti. Se acercó con Ross, Peter y su Tía, ellos la siguieron y vio a Ross, ambas se vieron a los ojos. Ross sabiendo que no decía nada le dijo

– Hola Ann, no me recuerdas verdad, dijo con la cabeza que no, ella le dijo, el señor Thomas Cameron te llevó para protegerte, lo vi cuando te llevó en sus brazos, porque el tío Elmer te aventó al ver tu brazo. Peter le hizo una seña a Tom, este se acercó Peter dijo

– Tu Padre llevó a Ann con mamá. Tom vio a Ross, dijo

– Lady Farquharson es verdad que usted vio a mi Padre. Ella le contestó,

- Si Tom tu eres su hijo, el venía de haberte dejado oculto con alguien, al ver llorando a Ann le dijo,-A ti también te cuidaran hija y se la llevó, nunca me vio, estaba tratando de despertar a mi mamá, gracias a ella que aplano mi herida, pude vivir. Cuando volvió Sir Thomas, uno de los Dullfend, le atravesó una espada por la espalda, se defendió, Dullfend huyó y tu Padre se fue muy mal herido.

Se escucho una discusión con los Gordon, un hombre les reclamaba, todos volvieron a sus lugares, quedándose Peter cerca, Tom al ver a un hombre atacar a un Gordon, se molesto, Peter se lanzó y le dio un golpe tan fuerte al ver el abuso, lo levantó de la camisa, le dijo

- A un hombre mayor no se le levanta la mano infeliz, lo agarró a puños cerrados haciendo que este cayera bastante retirado, Tom ayudo al señor Gordon a tomar asiento. Albert se mantuvo sereno, sabía cómo eran Tom y Peter de legales, llego la guardia, el Padre de Peter le tomaba la mano a su esposa, le decía,

-Lo viste, no es un tonto sabe defenderse. Ambos sonreían, Ross los escuchaba, abrazaba a su mamá. James y Daniel se acercaron al hombre, le dijo

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Porqué golpeas a los Gordon?, habla.

– Ellos dicen que no han hecho nada, pero mataron a mi hijo para recuperar a su nieto, el infeliz lo mató.

– Tú lo viste, no Callahan lo vio me lo dijo

- ¿Quién?,

- Robert Callahan,

-Estás seguro, puede ser una difamación, los Gordon pueden acabar contigo y Callahan que saldría ganado dígame, agacho la cabeza y Daniel agregó -enciérrenlo.

Sir Alexander Padre estaba lastimado y se quejo de su pierna, Candy se acercó vio que está herido, el segundo mayor le dijo,

-Mi hijo quedo lastimado en los enfrentamientos con los Dullfend y creo que se le volvió a abrir la herida de nuevo. Candy dijo -Doctor White, se llevaron James, Peter y Tom al señor Gordon que estaba pálido del dolor, los hombres y la dama los siguieron, Candy le dijo—Sir William, nos tenemos que llevar a los Gordon, pero si gustan continúen.

Se continuó con la reunión, esta vez fue el turno de los Mc Beans, el padre hablo,

- Bueno, me llevé a mis hijos gemelos y mi esposa murió, uno de mis hijos murió de enfermedad, pero aquí está el otro, Sir Peter molesto alzó la voz,

-¿Quién es la madre de tus hijos? Este se puso nervioso, contestó

– Quien más mi querida Angie Mc Beans, Sir Peter pidió la palabra, agregó

– Este hombre está engañando a alguien, ese muchacho no puede ser su hijo, el no es un Mc Beans, su esposa murió el mismo año que mi Padre y los sepultamos el mismo día, ella siempre fue maltratada por Mc Beans por no haberle dado hijos.

Sir William llamó a la guardia, dijo -¿Quiénes son los padres de los gemelos?, ¿A quién se los quitaste? Un hombre contestó

– Si son gemelos pueden ser mis hijos, ambos tienen una marca en su espalda de su nacimiento, uno es Edward y el otro Edmund, se los robaron a mi esposa asesinándola, aprovechando que no estaba ahí para defenderlos, se veía el hombre muy fuerte y muy entero, serio sin ninguna forma de felicidad en su cara.

- El joven gemelo de Ron se levantó, se quitó de inmediato la camisa, enseñando su espalda, ese momento Diana estaba asombrada, pues conocía al otro hermano pero este ya estaba enorme, Ángela la vio y le cerró la boca, Sir Edward Mc Lead, se acercó vio la marca y agarró a golpes a Ron Mc Beans, dijo

– Maldito infeliz, donde esta mi otro hijo, no pudiste tener hijos y mataste a mi mujer robando a mis hijos, maldito bastardo. El joven gemelo asustado lo detuvo, le dijo

– Tranquilo, mi hermano no murió por enfermedad como dice, el se lo llevo, lo separo de mi, me haré cargo con un solo brazo lo levantó, de un empujón lo lanzó hasta el otro lado del salón levantándose Terry, Anthony, James, Walter y Robert estaban atrás y estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza con la que lo lanzó y le gritó el joven

– Por eso me separaste de mi hermano, sabías que juntos mi padre nos encontraría, por eso te hiciste el perseguido, pero tú eres el traidor de los Clanes, tú estabas con los Dullfend, mataste a mi madre infeliz, por tu culpa perdí a mi hermano, tu eres el culpable de todo, lo levantó y a puño cerrado lo agarró hasta que los guardias, se lo quitaron. Sir Edward lo abrazó deteniéndolo fuerte y le dijo

—Cálmate, a ese lo mató yo. Abrazaba al muchacho, Sir Peter fue abrazó a Sir Edward, le dijo,

- Míralo es idéntico a ti cuñado, es tuyo, no lo dudes, lo que no se parece a ti es de mi hermana Sofía el tiene sangre Farquharson, en eso Peter que regresaba con Tom, veían como el joven era un Farquharson y que el viejo Mc Beans no era su Padre, se acercaron Peter le dijo,

- Su gemelo vivió conmigo, era un gran amigo y se portó muy valiente, el salvó la vida de otras personas de los clanes, el fue un héroe, murió protegiendo del frío a una dama, enfermo y murió abrazó al joven que ahora se preguntaba quién era él, le dijo su padre

– Tu hermano tenía una cicatriz porque cuando nació se atoró y tu no la tienes, tu eres el mayor Edward y tu hermanito Edmund tenía la cicatriz en este brazo, tu naciste más grande, el nació más delgado, el joven lo miraba como se acordaba de todo, ese si era su padre, si tenía familia, su Tío, su primo, no estaba solo. Sir Edward le dirigió la palabra a Sir William, le dijo

– El es mi hijo Edward Mc Lead Farquharson, se cometieron varios delitos en su secuestro, demando justicia y les doy las gracias por mi hijo. Sir William contestó,

- El como heredero Mc Beans ya cuenta con todos los bienes y son de él, que le sirvan estos para venderlos o hacer con ellos lo que les plazca son ahora de los Mc Lead, el asesino será enviado a juicio, su hijo habló antes conmigo para avisarme sobre lo delitos de su supuesto Padre. Sabemos también quienes fueron los demás traidores, así que si se entregan no se les matará, se les considerará que se hayan entregado por su propia voluntad. Uno de los hombres se levantó, dijo

– A mi me obligaron, mataron a mi hija frente a mí, me pidieron donde estaban los Mc Arthur para que me devolvieran a mi hijo y no matarán a mí niña, les dije que estaban en Inglaterra pero mataron frente a mí a toda mi familia. Los Dullfend me aseguraron que mi hijo estaba muerto, mi hijo Walter Mackenzie, está sepultado al lado de mi esposa y mis dos hijas. Pidió la palabra Sir Stefan Mc Arthur, le dijo

– Nunca estuve en Inglaterra, a quienes atacaron fue a otro grupo de protegidos, aquí está Walter, se levantó el joven fue con su Padre. Sir Stefan dijo, -Nadie de nosotros estaba exento de ser dañado, no eres un traidor al tratar de proteger a tu familia, por delatar un supuesto lugar de Walter, pues jamás estuve con Walter allí, él no sabe como chantajearon a los padres para al final matar a los hijos que tenían a la mano. Walter se aceró y abrazó a su Padre, este llorando lo abrazaba, le dijo

– Ya no tenemos familia, ya no hay más familia hijo, ya no. Ambos se daban fuerza el uno al otro, y Ferguson se acercó, le dijo

– Mi esposa era tu prima, mis hijas son primas de tu hijo, no pienses que no hay familia, nos querían quitar todo, no lo logaron, pensé haber perdido a mis hijas y las he recuperado, sin saber que las habían protegido. Se abrazaba a ellos. Se acerco Daniel agregó

—Los Mc Arthur somos familia de su madre y por tanto somos familia de los Mackenzie, no están solos, tienen a todos y como dijo mi padre, sabemos cómo pasaron las cosas, como le mataron a la familia. Había un grupo grande de personas y les dieron la palabra, a los Campbell

-Nosotros nos fuimos con mis primos a Australia, nadie lastimo a mi familia, pues nos cambiamos de nombres y apellidos, pero mi hijo James estaba custodiado, no lo pudimos sacarlo de Escocia, nos ofrecieron protección para él, espero en Dios, que este vivo, aquí esta toda su familia, que sobrevivimos, hemos regresado solo por él.

Sir Stefan acompañó a James, se lo entregó a su Padre y su madre, se acercó lo abrazó, hubo muchas personas cuatro damas, dos caballeros más se acercaron, le dieron las gracias a los Mc Arthur. Unos documentos que le hicieron entrega a Sir Stefan este se sorprendió, Sir James Campbell dijo

– Mi familia es mi tesoro, nos hemos ido de Escocia, nos ha ido mucho mejor, volvimos solo por James y nos vamos, estas son mis tierras, son en recompensa por la vida de mi hijo y no me las devuelvan, no las quiero, murió mucha gente por la ambición y no quiero nada que recuerde, como mataron a la mitad de mi familia. Pues los Camerón eran familia nuestra. Entregó otro documento frente a Sir William, donde él era testigo que las tierras de los Campbell ahora eran de los Mc Arthur, ellos se marchaban de inmediato, -Desde que llegamos hemos sido atacados, amenazados, pero esta familia sabe pelear y mucho, no somos Héroes de Escocia, pues entre los Clanes ya vieron a un traidor, nosotros amamos a nuestra familia. Daniel _los observaba y los comprendía, sus manos estaban muy manchadas con sangre y el horror que había pasado_.

Tocó el turno a los Mc Gregor y los Mc Niel estaban juntos, ambos dijeron Soy David Mc Niel y ella es Eleonor Mc Gregor Mc Niel una dama joven hermosa se presentaron, dijo – Ella es mi sobrina, la he cuidado todo este tiempo como mi hija, pero mi pequeña Diana jamás regresó a mi lado, mi sobrino es el heredero de los Mc Gregor, si aparece, está amenazado de muerte, así que por favor si ambos están con ustedes solicito protección para ellos y para mi sobrina, que ya no hay más sobrevivientes, acabamos de llegar y hemos sido amenazados por venir a Escocia, cuando bajamos del barco sin decir nuestros verdaderos nombres.

Sir William dijo -no están con nosotros, pero ustedes se quedan protegidos aquí. Robert fue por los dos, se los llevó a la mansión, los sacó como si fuera protector de ellos no dejaba de ver a su hermana, su respiración contenía un coraje enorme. Diana se levantó junto con Karen se retiraron con ellos.

Dentro de la mansión Alex revisaba a su Padre, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas, la de la pierna tenía un tendón pellizcado por sus huesos, le dijo,

- Voy a hacerle una cirugía Señor Gordon, este le dijo

– Confío ciegamente en usted, su abuelo Alexander III se acercó, dijo

– Que le va a hacer a mi muchacho, este le dijo

-Voy a operarlo, me da su permiso,

-No, no quiero que me quite a mi hijo. Papá un doctor quiere abrir a mi hijo le dijo al más viejo. Este le contestó muy despacio

– Hijo, ese muchacho que lo va a abrir es mi bisnieto, puede hacer lo que desee, le doy mi permiso. Luego le dijo a su hijo

-¡No conoces a un Gordon, estas ciego! Candy se cubría la boca, abría los ojos y se cubría la boca sonreía por como el más viejo tenía mejor vista, veía a Alex sonreír vio a su Padre, le dijo

–Dos huesos de su pierna están causando dolor, con lo que haré usted quedará como nuevo, este le contesto.

– Desde que te acercaste a mi estoy como nuevo Alexander. Ambos sonrieron. Dos horas tardó Candy poniendo morfina para el dolor y Alex operando, la reunión se acabo, se quedaron los que esperaban a sus hijos, los demás se iban retirando a contar que los héroes de Escocia están aquí, sus familias los recuperaron, Peter estaba muy angustiado, la revelación de que Ron era su familia lo dejo muy molesto, ahora sentía que su hermano Alex estaba frente a su familia, podría salir algo mal y perder a su padre pues Alex no salía, Tom estaba con él y lo apoyaba, todo va a estar bien se decían.

Helen y Terry platicaban, veían a Ross muy sería con la misma forma y silueta de Ann pero rubia, estaban en la sala, después Lady Farquharson tocó el piano, muy despacio, Ross fue con ella, le dijo

– Mamita te vas a lastimar tus manos, ella le dijo

– Peter necesita la música para relajarse, los Ferguson que las escuchaban se enternecían. Ross le dijo

—Yo lo hago mamita, tu quédate aquí conmigo, lo haré por ti, empezó a tocar la melodía de los Farquharson, que tranquilizaba hasta la mayor de las fieras, ambas se sonreían, era un movimiento muy rápido y continuo de las teclas, muy laborioso, casi imposible de lograr Ann estaba boca abierta, Terry, Karen y Helen la veían pasmados.

Tom que estaba con Peter se fueron al piano, pues nunca habían escuchado una melodía tan bella y complicada, todos los que estaban ahí fueron a ver quien la tocaba, ella para concentrarse en los sonidos cerraba los ojos, le preguntó a su madre, sin dejar de tocarla, ¿Quieres que la cante mami? Ella sonrió, abrazo a Ross de su cintura, ambas disfrutando la melodía, sonriendo cerraban sus ojos, sentía la melodía, en cada estrofa larga se estiraban las teclas del piano complicando la melodía, al grado de no poder ver cuál era la tecla exacta.

Si te vas, no temerás, mis brazos estarán contigo hasta donde estés,

Si no estoy, miedo no tendrás, mi vida contigo se queda prendada en tu corazón,

Nada hay, que temer, nada que valga la pena para no volver,

Si sufres, hazlo otra vez, mi alma se queda pendiente a que juntos estemos esta vez

Ven amor, escúchame si furia te llena el corazón te truena y quieres gritar

No te dejes vencer tu eres un peleador… eres… un Farquharson,

Jamás podrás detener Vuelve con fuerza, escúchame, confía en mí,

Si te vas, no temerás, mis brazos estarán contigo hasta donde estés,

Si no estoy, miedo no tendrás, mi vida contigo se queda prendada en tu corazón,

Nada hay, que temer, nada que valga la pena para no volver,

Si sufres, hazlo otra vez, mi alma se queda pendiente a que juntos estemos esta vez

Ven amor, escúchame si furia te llena el corazón te truena y quieres gritar

No te dejes vencer tu eres un peleador… eres… un Farquharson,

No te dejes vencer tu eres un peleador… eres… un Farquharson,

Seguía la melodía, calmaba y tranquilizaba, los Gordon grandes estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, le dijo el mayor al otro

– A que no la sacas con la gaita. Le contestaba el menor – Tu tampoco.

Tom que los escuchaba sonreía al ver ese par familia de Alex y su nieta – bisnieta los abrazaba a los dos.

Terminó la melodía, Peter estaba tras de las dos, Ross que no sabía que todos estaban ahí se quedo apenada y sus tías le dijeron,

-Tienes razón Ross, esa no la podemos tocar, es muy difícil, ni siquiera pude ver con certeza tus manos, ella sonreía, se levantó la dama mayor quedando Ross en el piano. Peter le dijo

– Nada más falta que se ponga a tocar el piano este delicadito y digan que es un Farquharson. Ella abrió los ojos, se apeno, pues utilizó sus palabras, Terry y Anthony que estaba ahí saltaron las carcajadas, Terry dijo

– Dale delicadito, Anthony sonreía, Abrazados burlándose junto a Terry.

Peter comenzó a tocar el piano sin quitar su mirada de Ross, esos ojos miel, una sonrisa que volvía loca a cualquier dama, veían a Ross con admiración, tocaba para ella, una canción que es una declaración de amor imposible, no cantaba, solo la tocaba, ella si la sabía, la empezó a cantar Ross y le agregó sonido al unírsele al piano mientras él tocaba, ella sin dejar de verlo sonreía la cantó y en vez de decir un amor imposible, le cambio la letra original

Un amor imposible, se marcha, se aleja y acaba como una flecha a la mujer amada.

Y la cambio por

…una mujer imposible, que mata, tritura y destaza al hombre amado con una mirada.

Y todos se reían por cómo había cambiado la letra y de quien hablaba, pues si Peter se le declaraba ahora ella le respondía. Peter sonreía, sin dejar de tocar, se acercó, frente a todos acercándose mucho a ella, la beso. Ella dejo de tocar, de cantar, lo abrazó besando a Peter y acariciándolo con sus manos. Daniel dijo

– Si me van a matar así, vale la pena. Terry y Anthony sonreían como había una mujer tan auténtica, para Peter.

Mientras en un sillón Sir Peter y su esposa, abrazados se besaban al ver a su hija con Peter. La madre acariciaba al viejo gruñón. Algunos los vieron, sonreían con ternura que ese par se amara de tal manera.

Candy salió de la cirugía, el delantal, se lo quitaba, ahí afuera estaba Albert que la recibía con besos y la abrazaba, ella sonreía. Escucho el piano, dijo,

-Que relajado esta todo aquí, desde que empezó a sonar la música, pudimos hacer mejor el trabajo dijo Candy. Alex se quedó dentro con su padre. Lo veía, le acariciaba su cabello medio cano y rubio, entro Alexandra dijo,

- Como esta mi padre, este le contestó sin verla,

-Mi papá está muy bien, el despertará hasta mañana, pero confía en mi ciegamente, sabe que soy su hijo. Confía en mí. Le acariciaba su cabello, no lo dejaba de ver, ella se acercó, lo abrazó, le dio un beso en su mejilla, le tomo las manos y dijo,

-Que bueno que regresaste, nos has hecho mucha falta Alexander, mucho más de lo que crees. Se recargó con Alex abrazándolo. Soy tu hermana, nacimos juntos tu primero y yo después, mamá murió, después de nosotros, ella estaba muy enferma, mi padre no quiso volver a casarse, hasta encontrarte.

Salieron, lo dejaron descansar, le dijo,

-Ven te voy a presentar a unos amigos, los tres indomables, sonreía, se acerco a Terry, Anthony y Daniel, les dijo amigos les presento a mi hermana y gemela Alexandra, todos vieron a la hermosa Gordon, luego Alex agregó,

-Amiga de la bella Ross Farquharson señuelo de los Dullfend, una dama valiente, es mi hermana, ella dijo

– Hermanito me has presentado a los hombres más perseguidos de América, el famoso Terry Grandchester que en cuanto piso Escocia se volvió actor ambulante, los otros sonreían, Anthony de los Andrew, el hombre más romántico y el intento de doble tuyo y este ultimo joven sin conocer mucho es un Mc Arthur perseguido y un valiente hombre, los tres los hombres más seductores de damas al alcance, ¿Alex, te quieres deshacer de mi? Todos sonrieron nerviosos por como los describió. Alex le contestó,

- No hermanita, quería que te escucharan, porque ya no hay hombres como Peter, tan fuertes y valientes para aceptar que una dama lo sea, Terry respondió,

-Estas mal ella es hermosa y si es valiente será un honor para el hombre que la corteje, Anthony dijo,

-No soy ningún romántico y seductor como mi afamado amigo, solo soy un Andrew, pero tenga seguro Lady Gordon que seré el primero en pedirle cortejarla, ella sonrío, se apeno… volteo a ver a su hermano Alex, dijo

- Ya ves, no que no te querías deshacer de mí, Alex le sonrió, ella volteo a ver a Anthony le dijo

–Por supuesto que aceptaré que usted me corteje Anthony. Con una sonrisa se retiro dejando a los cuatro caballeros mudos, con los ojos abiertos. Anthony sorprendido porque la bella mujer lo acepto frente a los caballeros. Daniel le dijo

– Una Gordon y un cuñado que te destazará sin previo aviso sonreían, él y Terry pero Anthony estaba siguiendo a Lady Gordon con la mirada asombrado. Anthony les dijo

– Escucharon a esa hermosa mujer que aceptaba que la cortejara, por Dios es un Ángel, con mucho gusto será una Andrew mañana mismo si ella me acepta, vio a Alex sonreía, Alex dijo

– No hay mejor manera de proteger a mi familia, que sabiendo que va a ser feliz. Ella se ha encargado toda la vida de tres hombres exageradamente protectores y aun así se hizo una dama fuerte, valiente, ayudo a los Gordon a terminar con los criminales Dullfend. Y no estuve aquí para ayudarles. Daniel se quedó asombrado escuchando al joven Gordon, se sentía igual.


	11. Defendiendo a los Escoceses

**Capítulo XI**

**Defendiendo a los Escoceses **

Anthony se acercó a Alexandra, le tomo su mano le beso, ella estaba platicando. Anthony que conocía toda la mansión camino con ella, le mostraba el lugar, ella muy contenta, jamás su familia la dejaba sola, ahora estaba escapando de la vista de sus abuelos, sonreía

– Que Pasa Alexandra

– Mis abuelos nunca me dejan sola, menos después de lo que planeamos Ross y yo.

–Fue un acto muy valiente, pero espero que jamás lo vuelva a hacer. Si quiere planear algo valiente tómeme en cuanta.

– ¿De verdad Anthony? Lo dijo en un tono que planeaba hacer algo más, su mirada muy atrevida.

– Claro, porque no sería verdad, ella le dio un beso tomándolo por sorpresa de sus labios, dejando una hermosa sonrisa en Anthony. Quien de inmediato la tomo de la cintura, la beso muy apasionado, ella lo abrazó por su cuello, luego le dijo

– Es la primera vez que tengo novio Anthony

–Pues usted es mi primera novia Alexandra. Ambos sonrieron, ella lo beso, esta vez fue él quien cambio el tono del beso, ella se su abrazo al cuello, le acarició la cara y este entró en una habitación, le dijo

– ¡Nos van a ver Alexandra!

– No Anthony, que nadie nos vea, se sonreía. Estos se encerraban en una habitación, se abrazaban muy apasionadamente.

– Alexandra me gusta usted mucho, ella le dijo

–También me gustas Anthony. Ambos estaban en una habitación solos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, era una tentación. Anthony le dijo

– Juró que pediré tu mano pero salgamos de aquí, antes que algo suceda, ella dijo

–Que puede suceder, si no es que nos besemos,

-No Alexandra, no solo eso puede suceder, le decía Anthony con una mirada muy seductora y una sonrisa a medio lado, admirándola, deseándola, sonrieron, Alexandra estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, vio como la miraba, como eso a ella la estremecía sin pensar probándose a sí misma ser valiente, se abrió su vestido mostrándole parte de sus encantos más atractivos, él se excito de inmediato sin poderlo evitar, era muy hermosa, su piel blanca, sus ojos azul claro, su sonrisa su belleza, su cuerpo, dijo

– No Alexandra, no se vale que me hagas eso, preocupado por ella pues él estaba en su hogar, la cortejaba frente a su hermano. Ella dijo,

-Y que alguien venga por mí, lo haga sin mi consentimiento, eso se vale Anthony

–No, eso menos, la abrazó, acariciándola y besándola desesperadamente, la subió a sus brazos entrando más al fondo a la habitación, ella le abría su camisa, acariciaba su pecho, con sus sedosas manos, ambos se entregaban a la pasión, sus caricias se volvían desesperadas, sus besos más anhelados se desnudaban uno frente al otro, parecían que se conocían de toda la vida, él besaba su hermoso cuerpo lentamente, en su desesperación se amaban, se acababan de conocer, ella se entregaba por primera vez a alguien y él le demostraba que la haría suya para siempre.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Terry se separó miraba a Ann sola y Archie que había mostrado interés, platicaba con otra dama ignorando a su amiga, se le hacía extraño, pensó que la estaba cortejando pero no fue así, sintió el dolor de Ann con todo lo que estaba pasando, la conocía en los ensayos musicales, sentía que no la tomaba muy en cuenta Archie, pero en eso Tom abrazó a Terry, este se puso a platicar con él.

Daniel abrazó a Alex y le dijo—A veces solo estorbamos, mi padre recibió más heridas que ayuda de mi, cuando Estefanía me conoció, estaba curándome y luego protegiéndome. Crees que no te entiendo en eso se acercaron Helen y Karen a los caballeros, Karen le dijo a Daniel y a Alex,

-Se nos acabo la actuación este sonreía. Daniel le dijo

– Creo que apenas estamos comenzando Karen, todavía no saben si él de los Gordon ya regresó, solo vieron a Peter y Ann saludando, pero miraban a los demás, lo cierto es que Alex está protegido todavía, no lo vieron. Quien envió al Peter falso, hay muchas preguntas sin contestar como dice mi hermana, Mc Beans fue el destape de un comienzo de traición, el joven resultó ser Edward Mc Lead, hay algo más, Albert detrás de ellos junto con Candy, escuchaban al grupo, cuando Terry y Tom se acercaban escuchaban preocupados por cómo se pusieron las cosas.

Albert estaba preocupado y pensaba, _Candy se había retirado junto a ellos varios, no se habían dado cuenta de los detalles finales estaba un poco tenso_, paso al despacho con algunos de los hombres que estaban ahí, les dijo,

-Tom, Peter, Alex, Walter, Robert y los varones se acercaban

- Acaban de pasar cosas muy reveladoras, el heredero Mc Lead había sido secuestrado, todo el tiempo frente a nosotros, Ron era ese heredero Alex, es primo de Peter y de mi esposa, lo peor es que acaba de terminar la reunión temo por los Farquharson, no creo conveniente que se vayan, lo mejor es que pasen aquí la noche, por muy buenos que sean Peter y Ross, me preocupa quienes estén detrás de Mc Beans, para tener el valor de robar y matar a una familia completa, cercana a los Farquharson y los Mc Arthur eso no está muy sencillo, por mí me los llevaría a América, pero hay que arreglar todo, acabar con todo esto de tajo, ya entregaron a James y salieron de inmediato se olía el miedo de los Campbell por estar en Escocia, vinieron y se llevaron de inmediato a James, no son cobardes saben pelear, ellos pelearon junto a mis padres mucho tiempo, dejaron todas sus tierras a nombre de los Mc Arthur, no creo que solo sea de agradecimiento, saben que los Mc Arthur tiene muchas agallas. Daniel que estaba ahí sonrío, agacho la cabeza, dijo

- Has fama y vete a dormir, no por mi Padre, la tenemos que llevar mi madre, mi hermana y yo, el es un guerrero, pero Estefanía es una mujer y no debe estar en Escocia, debe haber muy buenos conocedores, sacarán a Estefanía de inmediato si la acercan a mi Padre o si la hacen enojar, hoy mismo hablaré con mi Padre y me llevo de inmediato a mi madre de aquí, hay mucho odio en su contra, por haber regresado a los escoceses, no por habérselos llevado, ahora son los dueños y señores de todo y acaban de traer a personas que se canta aquí "los héroes de Escocia", son pocos los agradecidos, son muchos los que querrán acabar con ellos. Albert continuo

-Los Mc Arthur son Andrew, Daniel. Mi esposa, no quiere dejar a sus hermanos a la deriva, ella quiere estar segura, sabe bien que a Tom se lo lleva y listo, Alex ya vio como proteger a su hermana y sabe que esto es peor que la guerra de los clanes. Los Mc Niel y los Mc Gregor, no fueron entregados, avisaron que vienen amenazados y están aquí, sin saber quién es quién.

Quien quiere matar a los Farquharson, para mandar a un Peter falso, quien le dio cuerpos falsos a los Ferguson, quien hizo correr a los Campbell, si ya acabaron con los Dullfend. Quien hizo traicionar sus convicciones a los Mackenzie y mató a su familia. Daniel si te vas, estarás fuera de nuestra protección, tu Padre no soltará a tu madre jamás. Y ese tal Callahan que descubriste, no me suena el apellido me recuerda a los White, el puede ser un Dullfend escondido.

Se pondrá guardia extra se cuidarán mucho, se quedarán aquí hoy, mañana veremos cómo marchan las cosas, sabremos que tanto afecto esta reunión. Estamos muy cansados de todo esto. Alex, lleva a tu padre a tu recamará, hay que vigilar a la familia a eso hemos venido, querían a su familia demuéstrenlo, ahora a protegerla, ellos han protegido a todos los clanes, sin ustedes, ahora llegaron a finiquitar y saldar cuentas, todos lo sabemos por eso estamos aquí.

Se retiraron, empezaron a asignar habitaciones, pues se había hecho tarde, con todo y la noche, empezaron a acomodar a la familia Peter, llevó a una habitación a sus Padres, al lado estaba la de él y del otro lado la de Ross.

Alex, pidió una habitación grande con la sección unida. Todos estaban en una sola sección y su hermana con ellos. Los grandes en una habitación, la dama en otra su Padre y él en la otra, cerraban como habían quedado, si algo iban a hacer era vengarse, estaban listos para lo que fuera.

Alister le pidió a Patricia que estuviera cerca de él, ella dijo que no había problema, no quería riesgos, Archie estaba con Alister. Los Ferguson estaban reunidos de la misma forma que los Gordon, se quedo el Padre, las hermanas y Ann, quisieron traer a Ross, pero ella dijo que quería estar cerca de sus Padres si no dormiría mal.

Ross habló un rato con Ann, le dijo,

-Pelearé por los Ferguson, pero te vas y protege a los nuestros, ya estoy hecha a los golpes y a las peleas, pero deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz, que no te relacionen conmigo, júrame que no dirás a nadie que tienes una hermana y que por mi te matarán. Ann lloraba, Candy escuchaba, la abrazó, le dijo

– Ann cuidaré de Ross, confías en mi verdad, pues bien me voy a quedar con ella como si fuera mi hermana, ella lloraba, le decía

-Se parece más a ti Candy, ella es una guerrera como tú. A lo que Peter las escuchaba, Terry bajaba la cabeza mostrando respeto.

Peter al verlas se sentía muy bien, le dijo a Sir Enzo Ferguson que por él, mañana mismo se casaba con ella, así la cuidaría, este aceptó y le dijo,

- Temo por que ahora todos saben que ella estuvo en la caída de los Dullfend. Por mí si hoy mismo la cuidas mejor, mañana si ella te acepta firmo lo que sea, pero no la quiero sola ni un instante, no podré dormir esta noche, de no tener hijas ahora me han dado a las dos y no deseo perderlas, Peter júrame que harás lo que sea por ella, no la quiero sola jamás.

Terry lo escuchaba pues tanto Peter como Ann eran los amigos directos de Terry en el teatro y verlos así preocupados, sentía coraje e impotencia. Ahora entendía porque tanto matrimonio, era para cuidar a las mujeres, aquí no era por la fortuna como en Inglaterra, era por la vida.

Terry se puso a platicar con Archie y Karen, estos muy amenos, Karen le pregunto directamente a Archie sobre Ann

– Es una dama hermosa, me interesa mucho, dijo Archie. Terry lo escucho pero Karen recordó que nada de empujones, ella se quedo callada.

Peter fue hablar con Ross, muy caballeroso toco la puerta de su dama, no contestó este asustado abrió la puerta de inmediato, busco a su princesa que estaba en el baño dijo,

-Me asustaste, ella se tapo, te estaba llamando, me enviaron a cuidarte,

- En un momento salgo. Peter salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Feliz de haber estado cerca de su mujer. Haberla visto totalmente, iba tan contento que traía una sonrisa imposible de borrar, esa mujer era perfecta, hermosa y muy valiente, como siempre la había deseado en toda la extensión de la palabra una gran mujer.

Candy entró a su habitación, estaba muy cansada de la operación en la que había intervenido, se sentía muy extraña, se desnudo para darse un baño, Albert todavía no llegaba, se encontraba dando instrucciones a los guardias, a las personas viendo que quedaran protegidos y vigilados, se desocupo, fue a buscar a su esposa, esta se salía del baño escucho un ruido, de inmediato se preparó saco una navaja de mano, se puso su bata sintió una sombra moverse alguien estaba vigilándola, esta lo sorprendió cayó por la ventana, asustada con su cabello suelto y húmedo se quedo sorprendida, en eso muy rápido entró su Padre y su hermano, ella dijo,

-Alguien estaba aquí, cayó por la ventana se veía muy pálida y sorprendida en eso llegó Albert, hablo a los guardias, dijo

– Estas bien amor.

– Si, un poco nerviosa, me estaban viendo sentí su mirada. Con la navaja en mano, cayo desmayada, Albert metió las manos, casi al suelo la alcanzó a cargar, su Padre dijo,

-Iré a ver qué pasa, Albert dijo,

-No, no salga Sir Stefan, quédese aquí espere. Tom llegó, vio a Candy desmayada, la navaja en el piso, dijo

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Nada, ella sorprendió al hombre la estaban vigilando cayó por la ventana. Tom que no salga nadie, puede ser una trampa, detén a tus hermanos y diles que Candy está con su Padre. Alex llegó, dijo

- Un hombre cayó por la venta… ¡Candy! se acercó a revisarla, ¡que tienes chiquita! que le pasa a mi niña, déjame revisarla, se puso a tomar el pulso, le dijo a Tom, que trajera su maletín, le abría los ojos, le escuchaba el corazón, después de un rato, dijo

-Es cansancio mezclado con demasiada tensión, Albert hay que esperar a que despierte sola. Tom habló con Peter este se asustó, volvió a ver a sus Padres, estaba todo bien, regresó a ver a Ross y ella estaba en camisón, dijo

-¿Qué pasa?, está mal mi Papá. Peter estaba distraído con ella, volvió a sus pensamientos, explico lo de Candy, el hombre de la ventana. Ross se asustó, salió así como estaba, con sus Padres,

- Papá ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué pasa hijita?,

-Alguien entró, vigilaba a la esposa de Sir William, hay que estar al pendiente, mamita estas bien,

-Si mi niña, quieres venir a dormir aquí,

-No mami estaré vigilando, voy a revisar los baños, las ventanas y no abran a nadie, Papito no te levantes la puerta la dejaré cerrada, tengo llave de este cuarto, está unido al mío y al de Peter por puertas, se comunican las habitaciones, me encargaré de todo no quiero que se preocupen, pero tampoco quiero que no se enteren de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, estaré vigilando.

Papá mañana tienes que arreglar que Peter ya regresó, que debe quedar protegido, hay que ver si es necesario irnos o quedarnos, mañana aquí estaré con ustedes temprano. Peter la escuchaba todo el tiempo, _no podía creerlo, ella tomaba decisiones de llevarse a sus padres y protegerlo a él. Por Dios. Seguía enamorándose más, verla vestida así, con un camisón casi transparente y sus piernas, sus caderas, este es un regalo por portarse bien o por ser un Farquharson _sonreía soñando mientras sin darse cuenta su madre y padre lo miraban. Sir Peter bajo las cobijas tomaba la mano a su esposa para que viera a su hijo enamorado.

Peter la acompañaba a su habitación ahora por dentro de las habitaciones, le dijo,

- Me pidió tú otro Padre que no te deje sola, así que si vas a estar de vigilante, estaré contigo. Y ella lo recibió como una orden, _pensó en como premiar al nuevo vigilante y que se atuviera a las consecuencias de cuidar de ella,_ lo miraba revisando todo, mientras Peter se puso a revisar la habitación de ella, después se sentó en un sillón, a cuidarla. Esta lo miró, Peter pensó _que se avergonzaría, _pero ella se sonrío de medio lado, se quito el camisón, busco otro de otro color frente a él, quedando excitado frente a ella. Su sonrisa se volvió completa. _Definitivamente no se iba a dormir ni por todo el oro del mundo sonreía Peter muy animado de ver a su hermosa prometida cambiándose frente a su seguro guardián._

Alister le informaron de Candy y dijo,

-Lo siento hermano te quedas únete a Terry, cuidaré de Patricia, no quiero que nadie la este mirando, se fue a ver a Patricia, ella se asustó.

– Que pasa Ster,

- Nada que Candy está mal, que encontró a alguien mirándola, se cayó por la ventana por andar de mirón, déjame revisar tu habitación,

-pasa. Ya no salió de ahí, el se quedó con ella.

Terry y Karen platicaban en el pasillo de lo sucedido, este revisaba la habitación de Karen y Daniel la de Helen, el padre de Helen se puso muy nervioso, tuvieron que darle una pastilla para dormir no sin antes prometerle que Daniel cuidaría de su hija, este le dio su palabra. Helen estaba toda nerviosa, no podía dormir y Karen igual. Diana se quedo en la habitación con Karen, ambas muy asustadas.

La joven Mc Gregor fue enviada con Helen a dormir, ella aceptó muy apenadas ambas por el miedo, el señor Mc Niel se quedo en la habitación con su sobrino Mc Gregor, se presentó con él

- Soy Robert Mc Gregor y sé que usted tiene a mi hermana y su hija está conmigo, no sé preocupe por nada. Nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, usted no hablará con nadie, ni con los sirvientes, usted quédese siempre conmigo tío. Este enternecido lo abrazó, le dijo

—No te pareces a mi hermana, pero eres igual a tu padre hasta para proteger a los suyos, por eso murió protegiendo a tu madre. Lo abrazó, -eso me lo contó tu hermana cuando llegó conmigo, no la alcance a dejar escondida hijo, huí con ella a Inglaterra y nos escondimos.


	12. Casados bajo Protección

**Capitulo XII**

**Casados bajo Protección**

Por la mañana todo estaba muy cansado, no habían dormido bien, Albert le hizo el amor a sus esposa varias veces, con eso ella se relajaba y el estaba más que feliz, pero ambos muy cansados. No querían levantarse.

Tom había pasado lo mismo, pero Ángela, estaba muy preocupada, por más que Tom quería que se relajara, ella estaba abrazada de él con angustia, por la mañana, Tom le hizo el amor y ella se sintió mejor, le dijo

-No me voy a separar de ti, le avise a mi madre que no saliera, Jim se quedó durmiendo cerca de ella, hasta que fuéramos, ni el desayuno va a recibir, sonreían divertidos. Ella lo bañaba, lo cuidaba, lo mimaba, mucho tiempo lo amo a la distancia, tenerlo era que no estuviera cuidado por Candy, ahora se sentía muy responsable, sabía que todos lo reconocieron como el hijo de Thomas Cameron, el ser tan parecido a su padre, lo delataba en todos los sentidos.

Mientras que Jim protegía a su madre con mucha preocupación y ahora a su cuñada, no tenía tiempo de estar tranquilo, se sentía con mucha responsabilidad ahora en Escocia.

Alister amaneció con Patricia, ella dormía a su lado, abrazándolo y él en pijama abrazado a ella sin soltarla, pues tenía miedo quedarse dormido y que se la robarán.

Con Peter fue distinto, ambos estaban sin ropa, envueltos en la sabana muy felices, volvían a hacer el amor, no durmieron, vigilaron toda la noche, ningún ruido. Ellos estuvieron juntos y Peter estaba más que feliz con su prometida, una mujer muy apasionada tanto igual a él, que lo tenía loco, le valía lo que le dijeran, ella se le entregó a su prometido, estaba muy feliz, por fin conocía al hombre que estaría con ella el resto de su vida.

Después de hacerle el amor, ella se quedaba dormida encima de él, la abrazaba y la acariciaba de donde podía, no quería dejar de tocarla estaba emocionado, sentía que si se dormía alguien llegaba y se la quitaba. Así que estaba abrazándola, no dejaba que se bajará de él, sentía sus pechos, su cuerpo y lo mantenía despierto. Se iba a quedar dormido, le tomaba de sus caderas y la acomodaba para con él y se volvía a mantener despierto. Ella le dijo,

-Ahora vigilo amor, pero descansa, no vas a estar bien, casi no dormiste, vamos yo me haré cargo, no dejaré salir a mi mamá de aquí, ella estará vigilando que duermas y lo besaba, estaba tan feliz dijo,

-Tengo que firmar los papeles de nuestro matrimonio, tu padre se quiere ir de Escocia, no te quiere dejar. Ella sonrió.

- -¡Es verdad!,

- Por supuesto como crees que me anime a quedarme aquí contigo, porque hoy ya serías mi esposa, jamás te faltaría Ross, eres muy importante para los Farquharson, no voy a permitir que alguien me gané y me quede sin ti. Ella lo besó efusivamente le hacía el amor, lo acariciaba, lo volvía loco de placer, a pesar que el comprobó que era una señorita de familia, su madre la había cuidado todo el tiempo, no podía estar más orgulloso de su mujer. Terminaron, le puso ropa lo recostó, dijo

-Mamá viene a cuidarte, este le dijo

– Si sales fuera me levantaré tras de ti, ella sonrió muy feliz, estaba muy enamorada de ese ser maravilloso que la cuidaba como si fuera un ángel. Les hablo a su mamá y a su papá que se quedaran cerca de él, que iría a traer el desayuno. Ambos sonreían. Sabían que Peter no regresó nunca a su habitación, aunque se esforzaron por escuchar algún detalle ambos sabían que sus hijos estarían juntos por siempre, se sentían más que felices, Peter tenía un gran parecido a su padre y a su hermano Joseph que había muerto, para ellos no solo era el mayor, era el único, con ello la felicidad al ver tan feliz a quienes ellos amaban como una hija. Su pequeña Ross.

La madre de Peter platicaba con él y su padre, este muy feliz le preguntó

-Quien escribió y compuso la melodía Farquharson, su madre sonrío, le dijo

– La compuse después de que naciste tu Peter. Le puse letra porque me saliste idéntico al genio de tu padre, quería que se dieran cuenta que aunque salieran huyendo del coraje, no valía la pena no volver, estaría aquí para esperar a que se les bajara el berrinche, ambos sonreían, _por como su madre compuso una melodía para los dos_, Joseph fue más tranquilo, el se parecía mucho a mi padre, pero ahora estarán juntos en el cielo, muy felices de ver a mis gruñones conmigo, que gruñones mis peleadores Farquharson, ambos sonreían con ella,

- Mira que convertir a mi pequeña Ross en una peleadora es muy duro para mí, pero tu padre me demostró que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, sobre todo cuando mató al Peter falso encima de nosotros. Después de ahí, ella durmió tres semanas con nosotros, recuerdas Peter, ambos se sonreían, decía dormida,

-Son míos, son mis padres, no voy a dejar que nadie me los quite. Sir Peter abrazó a su hijo, duerme un rato hijo, no saldremos de aquí, Ross nos regaña si alguno salimos sin ti.

Candy despertó, su madre estaba ahí, -Que pasa mamá,

-Ayer no me dejaban entrar entre tus hermanos y tu padre no podía verte, ¿Cómo te sientes?, que pasó, no eres así,

- La tensión de todo, el viaje, la familia, la cirugía, se me acumularon las cosas,

-Te traje de desayunar hija, tu Padre ahora viene, no quiere que te pase nada, desayunará aquí con nosotras. Ya terminamos de cuidar niños, ahora solo nos importan cuidar a nuestra familia, ellos son hombres y mujeres fuertes, sabrán que hacer.

–Daniel ¿dónde está? - Estaba cuidando de Helen y Karen junto a Archie y Terry, creo que bajaron juntos a desayunar.

– Me cambio, me pongo presentable antes que entre Papá.

– Prepararé la mesa, las cosas del desayuno. Aquí en tu estancia, es muy amplia y hermosa, como la nuestra, pero tu padre no quiere que salgas, está muy tenso, por más que le dije que tú eres mejor que él no me lo cree. Para tu padre siempre serás su bebita, y eso hija es porque no te tuvo con él, no sabe lo excelente que eres, con todo y la muestra que le diste defendiendo a Daniel, le dije que te entreno un Farquharson directamente, dice que debió entrenarte él, no un gruñón, no dejamos de hablar toda la noche de ti y de tu hermano que por cierto es muy bueno peleando, nadie le gana en la rapidez a Daniel, dice que lo que lo distrae son los sentimientos que según tu padre le herede, pero no es verdad, la que cuenta con ellos eres tú, al cuidar a todos los demuestras con mucho interés, cuando te vi enamorada de William, me di cuenta que tu mirada es igual a la de tu padre.

Candy la escuchaba, sonreía_, estaba muy orgullosa de saberlo, ella que se sentía la rebelde de la casa, resulta que era por su familia, que lo llevaba en la sangre, como Ann, se identificaba con los Ferguson de inmediato, pero no la han visto enojada, para que vean lo hermosa que aun así enojada se ve, le brillan los ojos como enamorada y se parece a su padre también, muy formal, como quería que fuera una dama si mi padre me heredo su fortaleza y su valentía, los Mc Arthur somos guerreros, aunque Daniel , está molesto por todo lo que vivió, es un hombre muy hábil y muy buen guerrero, algún día se dará cuenta como me doy cuenta ahora, cuando me vio ese hombre que susto le di, eso que no me vio enojada_ y se sonreía.

Tom regresaba con una dama trayendo el desayuno a su habitación, su madre lo veía,

-Hijo que pasó anoche, había mucho escándalo. Se sonrío, le conto lo de Candy y que el hombre había caído.

–Por eso no deje que saliéramos dijo Jim, Tom dijo

-Pero ahora los llevaré a caminar a los jardines, veremos si salimos o que haremos,

-Está bien hijo, salió Ángela muy hermosa, abrazó a Lucía, le dijo

–Durmió bien madre, ella le sonrió,

- Muy bien hija, gracias. Jim abrazaba a Tom.

Alister se despertaba y Patricia igual, ambos dijeron hay que arreglarnos y desayunar, muy nerviosos, Alister le dijo

- ¿Patricia te quieres casar conmigo? Esta se sorprendió, sonriente le dijo

–Si, Ster. Me encantaría ser tu esposa. Ster salió de la habitación, muy sonriente, satisfecho por haber conquistado el corazón de su novia, estos se la pasaron conversando de inventos, diseños y actividades, nada más con eso se quedaron juntos, descansaron toda la noche, no sin abrazarla para que no se la quitaran, sonreía saliendo de la habitación de Patricia, pasó Albert en ese momento, se vieron. Albert serio dijo

– Todo bien. Ster contesto

–Muy bien, me casó hoy mismo. Ambos sonrieron. Archie los vio, dijo

-ya están preparando el desayuno voy por Ann Ferguson, de que se ríen, les pregunto. Alister muy feliz le dijo,

-Me caso hoy mismo, con Patricia ella me acaba de aceptar. Nos regresaremos a América si no nos ocupan aquí, nos haremos cargo de los negocios de allá. Dejamos todo solo, no es justo, aquí ya hay muchas personas. Albert aceptó

-Muy bien Alister es lo mejor, así te daré unos pendientes que tengo por allá y daré instrucciones mientras terminamos esto en Escocia. Además hay más de que preocuparse también en América. Albert pasó a ver a los Gordon, Anthony estaba fuera de las habitaciones, lo acompañó.

–Alex ¿Cómo está tu Padre? que tal pasó la noche.

– Muy bien, pero no podrá caminar por varios días, así que lo cuidaremos aquí, si no hay ningún inconveniente,

-Pues hoy por la tarde vendrá el Juez a firmar unos documentos y a casar a Alister y Patricia se devolverán a América no quiero problemas allá, mejor que él se haga cargo de los negocios mientras podamos volver,

- Me parece muy bien Sir William, que alguien se pueda ir de aquí, con gusto enviaría mi hermana para América, ella es muy conocida aquí, necesito que quede protegida. Su abuelo escucho, dijo

– Alexandra me tiene a mí para cuidarla, su Padre que estaba en una silla de ruedas con las piernas levantadas dijo

– Hijo si crees mejor que ella salga de Escocia, mi Padre se puede ir con ella. De inmediato el abuelo dijo

– No, yo no salgo de Escocia, también tengo que cuidar de mi papá, no, aquí nací y no saldré de aquí. Anthony que escuchaba sonrió, dijo

– Si me da la mano de su hija, me la llevaré a América como mi esposa, ella lo escuchó, se sonrió. Alex y Albert sonreían, su padre la busco con la mirada, le preguntó

- ¿Te gustaría hija? Ella estaba muda, no podía creer lo que acababan de decir, dijo

– Si. Sin mucho, la habían dejado sin palabras. Albert dijo,

-Pues bien se irán a América con Patricia y Alister allá estarán protegidos por mi gente. Ellos son los Andrew, nada les faltará. _La madre de Sir William Andrew es una Gordon y todos los Gordon son familia directa de William, ellos lo sabían y se identificaban muy bien, no se hacía mucha mención porque, no deseaban pensar en tener privilegios en el Clan, sin embargo el honor corría por los Andrew a través de William, eso ellos lo valoraban._ Salieron y el Abuelo se molestó,

-Como que la vas a soltar a un desconocido, que se vaya, ella no conoce nada allá, nosotros la cuidaremos. El bisabuelo los escucho se acercó, dijo

– Eres un mojigato, ella dijo si, no escuchaste. No es tu problema. Ahora cállate para desayunar.

Albert y Anthony salieron, pasaron con los Farquharson, ya habían terminado de desayunar, Peter salía de cambiarse, bañarse y tomaba café, Sir Peter estaba muy contento, pregunto

– Sir William ¿ya podremos irnos a casa? Contestó

– Como ves Peter, después del problema que se armo tu padre ayer para recuperar a tu primo, crees conveniente esto. Peter sonrió, dijo,

-Por mí los enviaba a los dos a América, nos quedamos Ross y yo aquí a enfrentar esto, pero no los quiero arriesgar en nada. William dijo

– Pues hoy en la tarde se casa Alister y Patricia, Anthony y Alexandra, aprovechando que viene el Juez a traer los papeles de Edward Mc Lead hijo. Los Mackenzie y los demás herederos, los documentos de las tierras Mc Beans, después ambos se irán a América, si desean se pueden llevar a tus Padres a la mansión en New York. Sonrío, dijo,

-Anoche el señor Ferguson dijo que hoy me casaría con Ross, así que aprovecharemos al juez, pero la decisión de mis Padres. Ellos y Ross la deben tomar. Ross dijo

– Mamá no me quedaré sola, cuidaré de Peter pueden tomar esto como un viaje de paseo, llevamos mucho aquí, Papá se lo merece, le hará bien salir, el está en peligro, este le contestó,

- Tu más mi pequeña Ross, ahora saben que tu estuviste en la muerte de los dos Dullfend.

– Tiene razón Padre, pero Peter no se va a quedar solo, el no conoce sus tierras como yo y ya no estaré sola, estaré con él. Sonreían. Ambos enlazaban sus miradas, todos se daban cuenta del amor entre ellos.

Los Cameron estaban bajando, saludaban a Albert, pues Anthony se devolvió a ver a su prometida, tras ellos bajaban los Mc Arthur incluyendo a Candy. Albert no los veía, explicó a Tom, se irán a América, Alister y Patricia, Anthony y Alexandra después de su boda y se llevarán con ellos a los padres de Peter. Pues Ross se casa con Peter y se quedan a apoyarnos, Tom que volteo hacia arriba a ver a Albert veía a Candy, seria y atenta, dijo Tom

– Me parece bien, madre usted y Jim deberían ir con ellos mientras se calman las cosas, Ángela y yo nos regresaremos cuando todo esto quede arreglado.

- ¡hijo!, pero se tardarán mucho.

– No madre, esto no es eterno, volveremos a América por ti. Ella sonriente dijo

– Como ustedes deseen, sé que soy un peligro aquí, pero si estoy con mi bebe seré muy feliz y los Farquharson también, estaré cerca de ellos. Sonreían. Jim pensaba he_ vivido muchas guerras desde niño, ahora proteger a mi familia, debe ser gratificante, al menos nosotros tenemos a nuestra madre. _Candy dijo

– Es conveniente que Terry y Karen se regresen con ellos, no deben arriesgarse más. Albert sorprendido la vio enamorado serio, ella sonrió al encontrar los ojos de su esposo. Sir Stefan dijo

—Me gustaría enviar a Daniel para América, con los Andrew, Daniel estaba escuchándolo abajo sentado con Helen quien se inquietaba, le tomo la mano. Daniel se sonrió, dijo

– Ya habíamos tomado la decisión de regresarnos me llevaría a Helen y a su Padre a New York, no quieren seguir aquí. Padre e hijo sonrieron uno en la escalera, el otro en la sala de estancia, bajaron a la estancia, platicaban. El señor Mc Carthy más tranquilo, dijo,

- Ayer me prometió Daniel cuidar de mi hija y ahora que dice que nos regresaremos, estaremos mejor en América, después de lo que hemos escuchado y visto, ya no puedo descansar sin pensar en que mi Helen tenga problemas aquí, ella es muy valiente y no quiero que corra riesgos, ella sonreía. Sir Stefan viendo las sonrisas de ambos pregunto

- ¿Y van a casarse Daniel?, ella se puso roja, pues lo tenía agarrado de sus manos, el señor Mc Carthy no lo pensó pero los comprometió mucho la noche anterior con los nervios y contesto,

- Por mi no hay inconveniente, mi hija y yo estaremos muy orgullosos de que un Mc Arthur se quede en nuestra familia. Terry que había estado conversando mucho con ella se sorprendió de cómo casaban a la gente tan rápido, recordó a Candy y ahora como había matrimonios para huir de Escocia, Karen que estaba su lado le dijo a Terry,

-Que bueno que Susana no vino, si no ya estuvieras casado, ambos se reían. Terry le dijo a Karen,

- Regresa a América en ese barco, dile a Susana que me casé con una Escocesa, después de que se termine esto regresaré para que me platiques como nos fue y sonreía, Karen le contestó,

-Como gustes Terry, la verdad estaba muy inquieta de seguir aquí, después de lo que esta gente es capaz de hacer por sus tierras, si temo, además el nuevo Edward Mc Lead no me quita la vista, me pone muy nerviosa. Aquí hay muchos conquistadores, tienes competencia de más, sonreían ambos.

Bajaron los Farquharson, estaban muy juguetones en la estancia, con los Cameron, los Mc Carthy y los Mc Arthur. En eso regresaron del jardín los Ferguson, que habían estado tomando el sol y regresaban viendo a todos muy tranquilos. Sir Ferguson dijo

– Mi hija Ross se casará con Peter Farquharson, las tierras de los Ferguson que colindan con ellos serán su dote, las otras tierras que colindan con los Andrew las dejo a su cuidado Sir William, hemos decidió por sugerencia de mis hijas Ann y Ross ir a América y me llevaré a Ann y mis hermanas, para quedarnos un tiempo por allá, ellos sonrieron.

Archie había ido a buscarla para desayunar pero ya no la encontró escuchaba cerca de Alister y no dijo nada, se acercó a su hermano, le dijo

– Me quedaré con mi tío, hasta que esto termine, tu cuidarás a Anthony y el no se quedará solo. Alister, dijo

– Buena decisión, pensé que estabas interesado en Ann Ferguson. Sonrío, dijo.

-Ella es una dama, abandonará a sus hermanos para protegerse en América. Es muy digno, ni Ángela se irá. Los héroes de Escocia donde están Alister.

-Bien dicho Archie. Bajaron los Mc Gregor y los Mc Niel juntos, Diana estaba muy sonriente, venia abrazada por su padre. Robert les dijo

– Ella es mi hermana Eleonor Mc Gregor Mc Niel y es prima de Diana, todos sonreían.

Por la tarde, llegaron los escribanos, el juez ambos tomaban todas las precauciones, llevaban guardias con ellos, por sugerencia de Sir William de regreso sería doble guardia, ellos se sentían muy complacidos. Se casaron varias parejas Peter y Ross, se quedaban en Escocia, Daniel y Helen, Alister y Patricia, Anthony y Alexandra, se irían a América, Edward Mc lead tomaba posesión junto a su padre de los bienes. Peter, Tom, Walter Mackenzie, Alexander, Ross, Helen, Robert, Ángela recibían sus documentos y sus tierras, mismas que Ross, ponía a nombre de su esposo. Helen a nombre de Daniel, estas tierras se quedarían a cargo de Sir Stefan pues los Mc Carthy ya eran su familia. Ángela por ser una Andrew no podía poner las tierras a nombre de su esposo por ser del Clan Andrew sin embargo pertenecían a Tom, eran de él quedando unidos al Clan Andrew de forma inmediata. Entre los Andrew, los Mc Arthur, contaban con más de la mitad de Escocia, unido a ellos Tom casado con una Andrew, eso era una enorme riqueza. Tom se acercó a William, los Camerón siempre estarán con los Andrew y los Mc Arthur. William se sonreía, por el apoyo que Tom le daba.

Se terminó, hubo un brindis hermoso y fueron a despedir a todos al puerto acompañando al juez, todos salían muy contentos. Al final hubo más sorpresa, las tierras de los Mackenzie se quedaban bajo la protección de los Andrew y los Mc Arthur, ellos se retiraban dejando a su cuidado las tierras, pues ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes al igual que los Mc Lead, pero estos si se quedaron para enfrentar el juicio de Mc Beans.


	13. Ataque sorpresivo

**Capitulo XIII**

**Un Ataque sorpresivo**

Se despedían Terry de Karen, con una sonrisa por lo que habían planeado. Se iban los Farquharson mayores, junto con Lady Cameron y Jim un poco triste pero todo el camino Karen estuvo muy divertida con ellos y Lady Lucía sabía que su hijo arreglaría esto pronto. Los Ferguson y Ann se sorprendió al ver que Alister y Anthony volvían pero Archie se quedaba, ella no habló con él de su decisión, ahora la estaba pagando muy caro, pero Archie jamás le pidió cortejarla, ella no podía insinuarse ante él caballero como toda una dama, no mostró ninguna preocupación, ella muy refinada se retiraba, Daniel besaba apasionadamente a Helen, el padre de ella iba muy feliz, salían de Escocia con un Mc Arthur, se sentía muy protegido. Eso era real y palpable, porque Daniel si era un guerrero, pero ni él se consideraba uno al desear no serlo, no se daba cuenta que ahora teniendo esposa, sería prueba suficiente de tomar decisiones como lo hizo su padre, con ello, el guerrero interno salía por solo defender a su mujer, al tomar la decisión, Helen es muy joven, muy hermosa, el salía muy ganador con ella en todos los aspectos, el Padre de ella era muy rico, al igual que los Mc Arthur, no se perdía en esa unión se ganaba en todo.

Alexandra lloraba al despedirse de sus caballeros, su Padre no había venido por los cuidados de su operación, estaba con una enfermera, pero su abuelo, su bisabuelo estaban llorando al verla partir. Terry se acercó a Archie, le dijo

– Nunca le pediste cortejar a Ann, él le dijo

–no. Archie lo pensó, tenía razón, le gustaba, la quería, pero jamás le dijo que la cortejaría, lo dio por hecho. Terry es amigo de ellos, Archie ahora se sentía mal, por ni siquiera despedirse de ella. Terry ya no le informo de nada, este sintió que no le interesaba su amiga. Sonreía muy seguro de que Ann se merecía algo mejor que Archie.

Regresaban a la mansión, se ponían al plan para el siguiente día, irían a visitar las tierras, de cada uno, juntos o por grupos, ellos lo estaban decidiendo, Candy fue a ver a Sir Alexander Gordon, al entrar estaba golpeado y la enfermera en el piso, gritó muy fuerte alarmando a toda la mansión quienes corrieron desesperados, avisando que fueran con los Gordon. Alexander se asustó, todos corrían, ambos estaban muy mal, la enfermera tenía un golpe sangrando en la cabeza, Sir Alexander Gordon IV tirado en el piso, con el arma, había disparado, había sangre de quienes había herido. El se había bajado a ayudar a la enfermera, con el dolor se quedo tirado sin poder moverse, Tom y Peter lo subieron a la cama, la enfermera, había tirado mucha sangre, no paso la noche, Alex le llevaba más balas a su Padre, dejaba un juego de cuchillos, casi armaba la habitación, su abuelo y el bisabuelo tenían armas estaban muy molestos, el abuelo del susto se puso mal y el bisabuelo lo regañaba por débil.

A los Gordon se les conocía como los mejores en armas y en puntería, nadie jamás les ganaba en acertar, eso todos los clanes lo sabían, el mejor por mucho era Sir Alexander Gordon IV y su hijo sabía de la dinastía que corría por sus venas, que en mucho el tenía su frialdad a la sangre y un pulso excelente heredado de sus antecesores.

Al abrir una maleta del bisabuelo estaba llena de armas muy nuevas y sofisticadas, dejando a Alex sorprendido y sonriente

- Esta si es mi familia dijo satisfecho, su Padre sonreía al ver la emoción de si hijo por las armas, el Bisabuelo dijo

- Este si es un Gordon, viendo a su nieto Alexander IV ambos orgulloso de Alex.

Sir Stefan abrazaba a su hija no quería soltarla, _pensaba en lo que su hijo le dijo antes de irse Crees que no soy valiente, no tengo que demostrar nada, vi morir a muchos , sufrí porque mi madre y mi hermana no estuvieran con vida, jamás las pondría en el filo de la navaja jamás, no huyo, me comprometieron para casarme, estoy bien, estoy feliz de casarme y de llevarme lejos a mi esposa, no haría lo que usted Padre, jamás le dejaría una tarea tan riesgosa como la que mi madre tuvo y menos a mi hermana, traerla a Escocia, cuando es el vivo retrato tuyo y la matarán por tus tierras. _Stefan lloraba Candy lo noto, vio a su madre ella se acercó a abrazar a su esposo.

William abrazó a los tres, dijo, todos tendrán armas y acabaremos con quienes hayan planeado esto, los héroes están en Escocia, no entregaremos nuestros bienes por unos que no merecen nada, no por el valor de los bienes, sino porque no les vamos a dar gusto. Archie, beso la mano de Candy y le dijo

– Aquí estoy para lo que necesites, me quedó a pelear y cuidar de mi tío, de mi querida tía tan bella y valiente como tú, ambos sonrieron, ella sabía porque lo decía, Ann se había ido. Archie valoraba otras cualidades, que estaba seguro no demostró Ann ante Archie. Pues ella no sabía pelear, ni Ross ni ella estaban dispuestas a verla morir, solo por quedarse aquí. Peter y Ross estaban muy tranquilos, Ángela dijo

– Doy gracias que madre Lucía no vio esto, no se quería ir menos dejarnos aquí, Tom la abrazó, le dijo

-¿Tienes miedo amor? Ella sonrío, dijo

–No, menos ahora soy una Camerón, como voy a temer si te tengo a mi lado Tom. Este daba un beso frente a todos. Ross dijo

– Están haciendo esto a escondidas, porque nos temen, pero alguien debió haberlos visto, si le damos confianza hablarán, nadie muestre temor, bajo nada, conmigo a funcionado muchas veces, me da buenos resultados, entre más miedo tengan se notará, nadie confiará en ustedes. Si eres valiente y responsable, nadie dudaría de que es mejor estar de nuestro lado, más con la fama de ustedes, los héroes de Escocia, sonrío. Peter sonrío, dijo

– Es solo fama, nosotros nos defendemos bien, pero no hemos resuelto nada en Escocia. Abrazó a Ross, a su lado se veía como un tierno corderito, nada que ver con la dama de las dagas en el salón de los Clanes. Terry y Archie sonreían. Por la noche llegó un carruaje todos iban a charlar cuando, vieron entrar a James Campbell y tres damas todas muy bellas, muy elegantes, James abrazó a Sir Stefan, este lo vio muy feliz,

- Hijo, que gusto que pasó.

-Mi Padre tiene muchos negocios, estas damas y yo estamos en América, las llevaba a pasear, ellas son mis hermanas Katherine y Adelina Campbell y ella es Melisa Anderson, es amiga de mis hermanas, cuando subíamos al barco nos dirigimos a Escocia, donde los héroes están, a mi no me enseño a huir Sir Stefan, y mis hermanas no quieren un hermano cobarde, -No es así niñas, ambas de su bolso mostraron sus pistolas, dijeron,- Venimos a nuestra tierra, a ayudarles, los Campbell no somos cobardes, sonrieron. Su amiga dijo, -Ellas nunca se van sin mí, sonrió. James concluyó-Espero nos reciban y deseen nuestro apoyo con una sonrisa. Sir William dijo

– Esta es su casa, aquí serán atendidos, se requiere personas que no tengan miedo, se sonreía viendo a Ross. Las damas muy sonrientes saludaron, muy formales, Candy las atendió y las puso al día, ellas se emocionaban cuando les decía lo que habían pasado y Ross reía muy animada, dijo

– Vaya me quitaron a Alexandra, veo que Dios envió muchas damas valientes. Una de ellas Katherine dijo

– Me tenías muy contenta cuando peleaste en el salón de los Clanes, así se defiende lo que es tuyo, eso es ser héroe de Escocia, realmente mi hermana y yo te admiramos.

James un joven castaño de ojos verdes muy bien parecido, sus hermanas una de ojos cafés y cabello ondulado castaño muy hermosa Katherine, luego una de cabello obscuro liso, con ojos azul Adelina, su amiga Melisa una rubia de ojos grises hermosa, dijo vivir en Inglaterra, su padre la envió al cuidado de su socio y amigo Sir James Campbell, ahora se había fugado a Escocia, así que nadie sabía que habían llegado, estaban de incógnito, en cuanto terminemos nos iremos a América, porque allá nos encontraremos a los Campbell y los Anderson en unos meses.

Los que estaban disfrutando las bellezas eran Archie y Terry y se decían - Bueno se nos adelantaron Daniel y Anthony, pero mira de que se perdieron por andarse casando, sonreían. Alex los escuchaba, dijo,

- Ustedes no aprenden nada. A Daniel lo comprometieron, no podía negarse y Alister estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero de Anthony si me sorprendió, tan rápido como mi hermana que decía "te quieres deshacer de mi" sonreían por acordarse. La verdad si la quería fuera, al ver a mi Padre, ahora doy gracias que Anthony se casará con ella.

Todos se iban a descansar, las recién llegadas les asignaban un área donde habían recamaras unidas a una sección, misma que había pertenecido unos días a los Ferguson ahora estarían allí los Campbell y James las cuidaría, este último se quedo platicando con Sir Stefan y Sir William, Robert y su Tío David, Terry se dio un baño, traía una hermosa camisola a cuello, se veía muy atractivo, sus pantalones lo hacían ver relajado, sabía que había chicas nuevas, Archie no le ganaría, ahora que sabía que no estaba tras su amiga Ann, lo noto bastante libre, se divertía de solo pensarlo, el romántico y elegante de los Andrew salió, se lo encontró en el pasillo, platicaba ameno con Archie y Alex, pues fueron a ver a los Gordon.

Ross y Candy estaban conversando en una salita de la habitación con Lady Romina, para conversar del día siguiente, Tom y Peter platicaban en la estancia, todos con el tema del día siguiente de a donde ir primero si a las tierras de uno o del otro, en eso un sonido de pistola se escucho por toda la casa, aquello fue un escándalo que estremeció a todos se movieron a buscar a sus familias, James corrió subiendo rápido sin saber a dónde pues se veía desorientado, acababa de llegar, no sabía dónde estaban las damas, William, buscaba a Candy desesperado, subió los escalones de dos y tres al mismo tiempo, corriendo. Sir Stefan igual preocupado por su pequeña y su esposa, el balazo fue en la habitación de Ross, Peter se enojo, estaba con llave, se desesperaba con lágrimas en sus ojos llenos de furia, quería entrar por las otras puertas, se desesperó y a golpe fuerte abrió la puerta, Tom, buscaba a Ángela y no estaba, no la encontraba, buscaba y encontró a su dama de compañía encerrada en el baño, en la habitación de Ross la mucama estaba muerta de un balazo en la cabeza. Ross llegó junto con Candy, esta vio a la mucama en el suelo, dijo,

-Ross se parece a ti en el cuerpo, ¿la confundieron? Peter la vio, la abrazó con llanto en los ojos, la besaba asustado por su princesa, las damas Campbell y lady Anderson llegaron de inmediato, salieron, venían con pistola en mano, cambiadas con ropa para montar, gritaron

-Rápido se llevaron a alguien, lo vi por la ventana, Terry y Archie como estaban las acompañaron y Tom estaba enojado, decía

-Se llevaron a mi Ángela, la dama estaba en el baño la agarró, le dijo frente a todos,

-Dime que viste, dímelo, gritaba Tom. Lleno de furia y desesperación, sabía que ella y Candy siempre estaban en constante peligro. Candy y Ross se cambiaron rápido y se fueron a buscar caballo, Peter las seguía con furia de pensar que se habían llevado a una de las White, Candy le dijo a Alex,

-No dejes a tu padre solo. Tom y Albert así como andaban de vestir muy formales salieron tras ellas después de saber que era uno solo, que la dama había hablado. Romina molesta grito, dijo

– ¡Stefan!, Stefan se fue Candy, este se molesto le dijo,

- Vete con los Gordon, no salgas de ahí. James dijo

- Mis hermanas, se fueron. No sabía dónde estaban instaladas, se unió a Sir Stefan. Este le dijo a David y Robert Mc Gregor

-Se van a vigilar con los Gordon, no salgan. La mansión esta a tu cuidado hijo.

El grupo numeroso de las Campbell, les dio alcance, pero de repente, con la obscuridad se les perdieron, Katherine, Melisa y Archie se separaron y seguían el camino. Terry y Adelina se fueron por una brecha pues la tierra se movía polvorienta, Candy vio a los grupos separarse y se fue con los que solo eran dos uniéndoseles tres más, los varones vieron donde ambos se separaban, Tom y Albert tomaron la brecha, Stefan y James por el camino.

El hombre forcejeaba con la dama y la amenazó,

-Si te mueves o gritas te mato, esta sutilmente ya no hizo nada, Adelina sacó una daga de su pierna, Terry la vio, la lanzó a la cara del hombre en medio de los ojos, calló, sonrío de forma muy satisfactoria. Terry sonriendo dijo

-Que puntería mi lady, ella sonrío. Terry desato a Ángela esta al reconocerlo, lloraba, decía

-Tom está bien, dime Terry, este estaba aferrado a desatarla de las manos apurado por si alguien más volvía o se reunía con este ya que una cabaña mal hecha, posiblemente un punto de reunión para los secuestradores.

- Tom está bien, dijo Terry para que se calmará. Peter, Ross y Candy bajaban de los caballos, veían que habían salvado a Ángela, Candy la abrazó, le dijo

– Perdóname debíamos estar juntas, perdóname. Candy se arrodillaba en el piso mientras con una daga Terry le desamarraba los pies. Llegó Tom la vio, corrió al verla angustiada por él.

La levantó en el aire, lloraba, con ella en sus brazos desesperado, le daba besos, no la quería soltar, su angustia de no encontrarla o de que le hicieran daño lo hacía aferrarse a ella tan fuerte como podía.

-Mi vida estás bien, no debí dejarte sola. Candy dijo,

-Debía estar con ella Tom, es mi culpa. Albert la abrazó con ternura al verla llorar, muy angustiada por su hermana, este le daba besos la tranquilizaba, dijo

–Nada de culpas, es uno menos que tenemos que enfrentar. Se atrevieron a entrar a la mansión Andrew y no han salido vivos, mínimo ya encontramos al que le disparó Sir Alexander. Mostrándoles la herida que el hombre tenía en un costado. Ahora en la cara una daga. Muerto.

Lo amarraron, lo subieron al caballo que Candy llevaba, Albert la llevaba en brazos, jalando el caballo al muerto, pues el que llevaba el hombre no lo vieron y se preguntaban si estaba solo, si había alguien más,

-El caballo debió volver a su origen sería bueno buscarlo, Tom se llevaba a Ángela en sus brazos, ella lo abrazaba, Peter y Ross buscaban al caballo para saber qué rumbo había tomado, siguiendo las huellas se encontraron al otro grupo, James dijo

- Encontramos este caballo, hay que seguirlo para saber a dónde se dirige, así lo hicieron mientras Terry y Adelina se fueron a la mansión, con las otras parejas. Ambos se reían de cómo lo habían atrapado, ella dijo,

- Si le das tiempo a la situación, ese tiempo lo puede usar a su favor, lo mejor es actuar bien y rápido, antes de que los nervios te hagan dudar. Terry sonreía, le decía

– Te dan nervios Adelina, está muy sencilla contestaba

–no, pero a muchos sí. Por eso hay que evitarlos, ambos se reían.

El otro grupo lo dirigía Sir Stefan y James, vieron a donde llegó el caballo, quien lo recibió, era de los Callahan, tomaron datos, contaron todo, revisaron persona a persona, rodearon la propiedad y James dijo

—Estos son criminales consumados. No hay que dejar a ninguno vivo, estos matarán porque son asesinos a sueldo. Ross reconoció a alguien era Robert Callahan, dijo

– Sir Stefan ese hombre es Robert Dullfend hijo. Se cambio de nombre, está vivo. Sir Alexander le dio en la cabeza a Robert padre y a Renato este es el mayor. Falta el menor, Richard Dullfend.

Tom llegó con ella en brazos, la llevó a su habitación pidiéndole a Alex que la revisará, le dio un té tranquilizante, Alex salió, dijo

– Tom sabes cuál era el problema que tenía nerviosa a Ángela,

-No. Dijo Tom

-El disparo, pensó que fue para ti. Ella no te vio, eso fue lo que la hizo ponerse mal, que no te vio a ti. Ella es muy controlada, nunca se pone mal, es valiente, pero ya sabes cuál es su debilidad, eso lo descubrí cuando se fue a New York, que te dejó en Lakewood. Ella estaba tranquila porque estabas con Candy. Pero desde entonces. Alex puso cara de ingenuo, sonrió. Tom bajo la cabeza, dijo,

- Me tarde mucho, verdad. Alex le dijo

– Mucho. Ambos se rieron. Albert estaba en las caballerizas con Candy en sus brazos, este le dijo,

-Nunca habíamos estado aquí juntos amor, poniéndola en una barra de las caballerizas, colocándose en medio de sus piernas para que lo sintiera y excitarse, ella sonrió de medio lado dijo,

– Que pretendes Andrew, este le sonrió,

-Llegar relajado a nuestra habitación, la tomo entre sus brazos, se escondió con ella atrás de la paja, le quito su ropa y la hizo suya, estaba muy excitado, la veía, se enloquecía de amor por ella, ella esto se había vuelto su mejor hábito para quitar su tensión, se acomodó en un rico y placentero tiempo, ambos estaban, muy sonrientes, le quitaba la paja de sus cabellos, ella le hacía lo mismo, en un rato más ella lo volvía a tocar. Albert sonreía,

- Será una larga noche le dijo, con voz muy seductora al oído. En eso volvían los demás, estos se escondían para que no los vieran así, pero no eran ellos, eran un par de hombres que planeaban entrar a la casa, dijo un hombre gordo

–Willow no llegó, debe estar escondido, el delgado dijo

- Pero escuche el balazo, todo se salió fuera de control. Callahan nos matará, el quiere a la Mc Arthur viva,


	14. Fiesta de los Clanes

**Capitulo XIV**

**La fiesta de los Clanes**

-No sé quién es todavía no la conozco,

-Dama de ojos verdes rubia, tal vez Willow ya la tiene,

- ¿Crees que la podrá llevar viva?

– Pues no la quiere muerta será su esposa dijo Callahan. Ella es la heredera de las tierras, mataron al hermano de niño, ahora solo es ella, la madre murió, el padre también, saben que si se casa con ella todo Escocia lo aceptará como "un caballero". Ambos sonrieron. Se fueron rumbo a la casa por la entrada de la cocina. Albert le comentó a Candy,

-Hay que esconder a Willow. Candy le respondió

-Que nadie se entere que está muerto. En eso en la entrada de la casa llegaban los demás, Albert les hacía señas,

-Candy escondió el cuerpo del tal Willow. Lo traslado con una tabla y un rollo de fierro acomodándolo de tal manera que nadie lo veía a simple vista, sin embargo parecía como si estuviera tomando el té, ella sonreía por cómo se veía tan tétrico que se divertía en cuanto lo vieran los hombres. Salió con media sonrisa, mientras Albert les decía a los recién llegados,

- Rápido todos al cuarto de los Gordon sin hacer preguntas ni detallar nada. Tenemos dos hombres en la casa cómplices del muerto. Se juntaban en la habitación de los Gordon y Tom llevaba en brazos a Ángela y ella sonreía,

- Mi amor no es necesario, me siento muy bien pero más estar en tus brazos me hace sentir mejor, después lo besaba. Tom se sentía tan feliz de ver que estaba completamente bien.

Sir Stefan abrazó a Lady Romina esta al verlo sonreía, Archie calló a Terry y a Adelina se metieron a la sección de los Gordon, cerraron y relataron todo lo que escucharon, no lo que hicieron Albert y Candy. Sir Stefan concluyó

– Sabemos que no es escocés, que obliga a algunos hombres muchos son asesinos a sueldo ya se hicieron a la idea de que con él estarán mejor, pero tenemos que acabar con todos por el bien de los escoceses. Tom agregó

– De nuevo confundieron a Ángela con Candy ambas deberían irse a América, molesto Tom por el susto que acababa de pasar. Abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un beso a Candy en la frente, Albert molesto advirtió

–Tal vez, pero entonces la buscarían allá como lo han estado haciendo siempre, donde sea ellos piensan que los Mc Arthur están muertos, que ella es la heredera de todo, peor o no, no saben que los Campbell dejaron sus tierras a los Mc Arthur, no están enterados o no tardan en enterarse, lo cierto es que la quiere viva para casarse con ella y toda su fortuna, sonrió agregó

Bien ahora mismo haremos esto, anunciaremos una fiesta por el más grande acontecimiento, los Clanes han vendido sus tierras a los Andrew, Escocia pertenece a los Andrew ahora, Farquharson, Cameron, Gordon, Campbell, Mc Arthur, Mc Carthy y Ferguson vendieron sus tierras a los Andrew. Ahora con quien se unirá, sonrío - ¿Conmigo? Candy es muy celosa, todos se rieron por como Sir William bromeaba. Nadie va a visitar las tierras debe estar estipulado lo fraguaremos bien, Candy ¿donde escondiste el cuerpo de Willow?, ella hizo una media sonrisa respondió,

- En tu despacho mi amor. Tom soltaba una carcajada, creo que sabía por qué eligió ese lugar, Peter y Alex se doblaban de la risa. Recordaron como buena enfermera, que sabía despedir bien a los muertos, se reían más. Peter advirtió

– Más vale que la invites a tomar al despacho más seguido, porque ahí solo invitas a los varones, sonreían. Los tres no dejaban de imaginarse como Candy lo puso dentro y lo acomodo, pero los que si la miraban muy insistentes eran los Gordon, las Campbell sorprendidas un muerto pesa mucho pensaban Adelina y Katherine.

Mc Niel y su Padre Sir Stefan sonreían muy orgullosos de ella. Mientras los Gordon se encaminaban al despacho para ver al tal Willow, su nieto se reía a carcajadas llamado la atención de la linda Melisa Anderson, viendo lo guapo que era este caballero, mientras Ross y Candy que son tan abusadas se volteaban a ver una a la otra notando la mirada de Melisa, ambas sonriendo de medio lado, Ángela se unió a las miradas de ambas damas sonreía con ellas, la habían atrapado.

Todos llegaban al despacho tras los ancianos mayores, el mayor de todos dijo

– Gustan té, todos se reían. Sir Stefan le daba un abrazo a su hija,

- Eres toda una dama, la giraba en sus brazos. Su madre sonreía, Tom le dijo,

- Mi niña hermosa con tanta agonía me has devuelto las risas, como siempre y le daba un beso en su cabeza. Ya se retiraban a dormir, Adelina fue a buscar agua, con la cabalgata le daba sed, se dirigía a la cocina, la vio Robert Mc Gregor este fue a acompañarla,

- Princesa no debe andar sola, recuerde que no tenemos lugar seguro, ella sonreía,

- Gracias que amable tengo sed, la cabalgata me seco la boca, este le servía agua y la acompañaba, ya se retiraban de la cocina, esta se cayó al tropezar con la coleta de un sartén. Robert de inmediato metió los brazos, quedando a la altura de sus bustos, este se apeno pero no podía dejarla caer al suelo frente a él, ella se incorporo, le agradeció

– Gracias Sir Mc Gregor, según yo no estoy nerviosa por haber matado al tal Willow, pero creo que me está afectando esto, la abrazó le dijo cerca del oído,

-Usted no mató a nadie defendió a una escocesa, solamente eso. Ella al tenerlo tan cerca le dio un beso suave en los labios, le dijo

–Gracias, pensé que no podía dormir, porque ahora tengo en mi mente la imagen de ese hombre tomando té, ambos sonreían. Robert le dio un hermoso beso sin que lo esperara, le dijo

– Espero que esta imagen se quede mejor que la del té.

– Si, es mucho mejor. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando Robert tenía sus manos en el torso de ella, ahora se tomaba de su brazo y la acompañaba a su recamara. James la esperaba en la puerta, Robert le dijo,

- Estaba esperando a que subiera para que no se quedará atrás,

- Gracias hermano, buenas noches

– Buenas noches, se retiraba sonriente por la hermosa dama y sus ricos besos.

En la madrugada sacaban el cuerpo, lo llevaban a sepultar a escondidas, se decía a los sirvientes con cara de tristeza, se llevaron a una dama Andrew, no aparece. La fiesta se propagó, Albert tenía en el pueblo un señuelo, ese era George y su esposa, que desde que llegaron se separaron. Archie fue al pueblo acompañado de Terry, recibiría un paquete en el restaurant, en el área de la barra, Terry lo escondió en su camisola y se salió, después se salió Archie y llevaron los documentos a Albert, este estaba con los Gordon, les dijo,

- Desde que llegamos a Escocia ya llevamos varias semanas, George se hizo socio de Callahan, y ahora nos dice que se regresará a América, por negocios debido a que Callahan se asocio con un conocido mío que ambiciona más, los Legan.

Según George sospecha que por ser familia mía, se alearon a ellos, estos aceptaron por el dinero, George vio los papeles firmados por los Legan, el plan es eliminar a los Andrew, George le avisó a Alister antes de subir al barco, al parecer hay un Callahan en América encargándose en este momento de todo, el menor de ellos, nadie va a estar en las mansiones Andrew.

Alister se comunico con George, están en el departamento de Ángela, lo recuperó y ahí están los Farquharson, Lady Camerón, Jim camerón, Patricia y Alister que se escondieron y les avisaron a Daniel y Helen, estos se fueron a ver los restaurants del interior de América, que los Ferguson no están con ellos, están paseando. Anthony y Alexandra están de luna de miel, se reportan con Alister con muchos cuidados. Albert bajo la cabeza, dijo, - Los Legan. Candy vio a sus hermanos, sonrieron, Peter dijo

-La chiflada y el tonto. Albert agregó

– Si, la ignorancia y su arrogancia los hace pensar posibilidades inauditas, pero ya no son esos niños, ahora son mayores que Candy, Neil es muy cobarde, pero Elisa es muy ambiciosa, su padre estaba enfermo, su madre se deja manipular por ellos. Albert se tomó las manos en la cabeza, agregó son los seres más tontos aceptaron con ellos a los Callahan. Más porque rechace las invitaciones de Elisa y su madre muchas veces, Neil no es el santo de devoción de mis sobrinos y menos mío. Sir Stefan dijo

– Ross identifico a Callahan es un White. Candy se molesto su padre corrigió

—Se cambio el apellido en realidad su apellido es Dullfend y el menor debe estar en América, tras las tierras de los Escoceses. Candy concluyó,

- Sea como sea nadie sabe que estás casado, puedes devolver aun la invitación a los Legan, sonrío de medio lado. Alex se molestó, dijo

– Neil es tan cobarde que puede abusar u obligar a una mujer, Candy no te acercarás. Katherine dijo,

- Sir William cuente conmigo, digamos que soy su sobrina, Ángela la vio dijo

– No pasas como sobrina, la que pasa es Melisa. Esta sonrió, dijo

– Sir William sé defenderme muy bien de los abusadores, soy doctora militar, usted me dice, Alex la vio al decir que era doctora militar. William preguntó

– ¿Eres la hija del general Albert Anderson y hermana de Robert Anderson?

—Sí, los conocen.

–Por supuesto y me matará si algo le sucede a usted, ¿no es así Terry?

-Bueno Robert es muy parecido a Tom, como es posible que dejará a su hermana, eso es raro. Tom y Candy sonreían.

La fiesta se realizó, Candy se recogió su cabello, uso una de las pelucas que Karen le regalo, lo mismo paso con Ángela quien era la hermana de Ross, ambas son las Ferguson, Candy era pareja de Alex, como su prometida. James, Terry y Archie llevaban papeles muy importantes de paladines para las damas como Elisa por si no caía con Sir William, Terry estaba ahí listo para seducir a la dama, este sonreía. Adelina y Katherine se preparaban junto a Lady Romina, dentro de la habitación de los Gordon era una mini fortaleza, pues las damas seducirían a los guardias, los llevarían a la cocina para que Sir Stefan y Sir David se hicieran cargo de ellos, mientras Lady Romina la hacía de enfermera cuidando a Alexander Gordon que ya se empezaba a moverse con dificultad, permanecía en la silla de ruedas, el que salió fue el abuelo vestido de escocés y su padre lo orientaba diciéndole,

- Haber ya no hay tierras, nosotros estamos muy felices porque William las compró al doble de su valor, tu sonríe es mentira no hagas cara de tristeza, no es verdad quita esa cara, alzó la voz -Te pagaron diez veces su valor, este sonreía, -ves tonto, ahora si te gusto. Terry que los escuchaba se reía, y le mencionó a Alex,

- Son buenos para la actuación. Alex le daba un golpe a Terry le respondió

—Pobre de ti si comentas algo más, son mi familia. Ambos sonreían. Mientras se veían al espejo arreglando sus trajes este par de caballeros se veían muy atractivos, llamaban la tención de todas las damas. Terry sonreía al ver a Diana asombrada por lo bien que se veían, se avergonzaba porque la habían descubierto, se retiró.

La seguridad se incrementó, la fiesta era todo un acontecimiento. Fueron los jefes, todos estaban de acuerdo muy sonrientes. Llegó Callahan. Ross vio como se hizo señas con los hombres que vigilaban dentro de la mansión. Revisando a cada uno de sus secuaces para que ninguno se quedará dentro de la mansión.

Ross le hizo la seña a Peter y Tom, estos eran muy reconocidos por lo parecido a sus familias, Callahan los miraba escudriñándolos. Sir Stefan, Sir David, Robert y James empezaron con el plan, dijeron – A romper cabezas. Ambos se fueron por la cocina uno llamaba, el otro se lo aplacaba así fueron desapareciendo todos los hombres de Callahan.

Ángela les decía a Tom o a Peter, estos los enviaban por la cocina. Sir David reconoció a uno de ellos como el que los había amenazado al llegar, le dio tan fuerte que cayó muerto al instante, Sir Stefan abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sir David comentó

- A mí nadie me amenaza. Robert lo miró sonriente, salió diciendo,

– Me toca ir con los Gordon mi Tío tiene todo controlado aquí, algunos no la libraban otros solo eran desmayados, Alex llevó un medicamento le aclaró a James,

-Esto los dormirá muy bien, para los que desees que no se levanten, ponlo en un trapo y déjalo en la nariz para que lo huelan. James se quedaba a ayudar a Sir Stefan y a Sir David.

Llegaron los Legan, George tenía razón saludaron muy efusivamente a William, este les contó de inmediato que todo Escocia formaba parte de su patrimonio, agregó

– Debemos celebrarlo Lady Elisa porque ahora he decidido casarme sonreía, ella le brillaban los ojos al ver la insinuación, le solicitaba bailar con él, Candy la vio, dijo

- Alarguen el vals, Peter hazte cargo por favor,

-De inmediato, hablo con la banda que Sir William estaba bailando con la mujer de su vida, quería alargar el vals. Candy le hizo la seña a su padre del gordo y el flaco que eran cómplices del muerto, este de inmediato entendió. Archie estaba con Melisa se la presentó a Niel

– Niel, ella es mi prima Ángela Andrew, el muy seductor dijo

-Un placer primita, este la miraba con ojos de lujuria y eso a ella le daba asco al sentir su cercanía, -desea bailar, -será un honor respondió entre dientes, se fueron a bailar, mientras todos se hacían cargo de los caballeros que traían con ellos. Después de hacerse cargo muy molestó estaba Callahan, conversó con Tom

–Sir Camerón que gusto verle, este saludo, supe que estaba con usted Lady Mc Arthur, acaso la piensa acaparar toda la noche, Tom respondió

– Como cree ella es una dama muy hermosa, ojala me aceptará aunque sea que la cortejará, este de forma sarcástica le contestó

– Que no estaba con usted desde niño, Tom le dio una mirada asesina, ahora sabía quien había mandado matarlo era él y este de inmediato le dijo

–En cuanto esté cerca sé la presentó señor. La rabia se le subió a la cabeza, aquí ahora se desenlazaba todo, estos habían encontrado a Candy y Ángela por el parecido de él con su padre, no era a Candy la que habían descubierto el era por quien los seguían todo el tiempo, por el afán de proteger a Candy ambos estaban todo el tiempo en riesgo se acercó a Peter, se lo comento ambos estaban muy enfurecidos.

Pero se controlaban Alex los vio, se acercó a ellos para separarlos pero cuando se lo informaron los tres estaban muy ardidos, a lo lejos Ross los observaba, entonces le hizo la seña a Candy de que los vigilara, pues los tres estaban indignados y se les notaba, Candy entendió se acercó a ellos, le comentaron y ella les respondió

-Sepárense no demuestren coraje de esta noche no pasa el desgraciado, por culpa de él perdí a mi hermanito Ron, juró que descansaré cuando se muera. Los tres sonreían por el juramento de Candy los tranquilizaba.

Se detuvo el vals, Archie, Alex, Melisa se dirigieron con él, Albert dijo Niel, Elisa por favor quédense con nosotros, ellos muy alagados, tomados en cuenta se unieron. Albert anunció

–Hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros Los Andrew, festejamos la prosperidad que ahora está en nuestra familia, y que compartiré con cada uno de los miembros aquí presentes. Elisa se levantaba muy airosa. Albert agregó -Pues bien los Clanes Cameron, Ferguson, Farquharson, Mc Carthy, Gordon, Mc Arthur, Campbell, entre otros, han vendido sus tierras a los Andrew, siendo ahora los que estamos al frente dueños de casi toda Escocia donde los héroes están. Todos aplaudieron muy fuerte. Callahan palidecía. Sus planes se habían venido abajo, Albert concluyó

-Sabemos que no todo es felicidad pues hace poco tiempo, robaron y mataron a una dama Andrew sin embargo, las tierras quedarán divididas por partes iguales ante los miembros Andrew aquí presentes y los que no están, espero lleguen pronto. La cara de Callahan estaba pálida, Neil se acercó a William, para contarle lo que los Callahan se habían atrevido a proponerles, y que ellos no habían aceptado muy dignos. Ahora delataban a Callahan ante William, Neil lo llevó con él y Callahan muy descarado dijo

–Algunos planeamos todo y otros gozan los beneficios Sir William, este se hizo el desentendido, dijo

- ¿A qué se refiere Sir Callahan?

– A que han de haber sido la venta una ganga con tal de huir de Escocia a como están las cosas. Peter, Tom, Terry y Alex estaban atrás de Callahan y Albert confirmaba

– Usted tenía planes para la adquisición de las tierras Sir Callahan, porque los Gordon me vendieron sus tierras por diez veces más sobre su valor estimado, Los Camerón igual, donde estaba el buen plan. Molesto Callahan respondió

– Con la mayor proporción de tierras y la Mc Arthur heredera, Albert sonrió y dijo

– Es una dama hermosa, pero no sabe el valor de las cosas porque ella fue la que más barato vendió sus tierras, una octava parte de su valor, sonrío de medio lado, - Ahora somos muchos Andrew dueños de Escocia, completó -si desea vender sus tierras ya quedó cercado por las mías, ¿no es así Sir Callahan? Este se enfureció lo agarró del cuello y le dijo

–No eres eterno William todos los Andrew pueden no ser eternos y Albert lo empujó fuerte, cayendo frente a Tom, Peter y Alex, estos sonrieron Tom sarcástico agregó

– Te movieron el piso Callahan,

-O tal vez estas ebrio dijo Alex y Peter lo agarró, lo levantó, dijo

– Mataste a la Andrew para encontrar a la Mc Arthur ¿no es así? a puño abierto directo a la cara le dio Peter. Terry lo acompañó a la cocina doblándole un brazo. Ross veía de lejos agarrada de Adelina y de Ángela que la calmaban, Sir William anunciaba,

- No hay ningún problema que siga la música, el señor Callahan está pasado de copas lo llevaban a la cocina, este gritó

– Tengo papeles firmado con los Legan que ya eran mis socios y te eliminaríamos Andrew desesperado gritaba Callahan. Terry lo escuchaba se asombraba de los Legan, en eso de frente se topo a Sir Stefan.

–Cómo estás Callahan me conoces soy tu peor pesadilla, sonrió poniéndole el trapo con el medicamento en la boca, Alex lo inyecto en la lengua para que no pudiera hablar por un buen tiempo.

-Esto es por mi Padre.


	15. Pasión Escocesa

**Capitulo XV**

**Pasión Escocesa**

Terry fue a sacar a bailar a Adelina, todos los cuerpos fueron amarrados y encerrados en un cuarto cerca de la cocina, con la música nadie los escucharía, James se encargo de quitarles ropas y zapatos, algunos no sobrevivirían, pero esto era por los escoceses, se decía James muy sonriente.

James sacó a bailar a Diana y esta sonreía muy divertida, Tom bailaba muy abrazado de Ángela y le dijo

—ciento que bailo con otra dama mi amor, ella le contestó,

-Tom no te acostumbres, porque si deseas bailar con alguien más, me iré a bailar con Sir Callahan, ambos sonreían.

Peter bailaba, besaba a Ross en pleno salón de baile, después la melodía se ponía muy rítmica, él se desplegó en sus pasos llevando feliz a su esposa. La sorpresa fue cuando Sir Stefan bailaba con Lady Romina, muchos los empezaron a reconocer y los saludaban, ellos eran una leyenda en vivo, sonreían, Archie bailaba con Katherine, ella se emocionaba y le dijo

– Estoy de suerte, bailo con un galán muy agradable, este sonreía por lo que la valiente dama le decía.

Alex se subió a la escalera, saco a su Padre para que viera el baile. Robert se quedo con ellos. Mientras Alex volvía al salón, entre los invitados Edward Mc Lead y su hijo los vio fueron con ellos. Los saludaron, decían que habían ganado el juicio contra Mc Beans y los felicitaban, dijo

– Ahora estamos tentados a vender nuestras tierras a los Andrew, queremos irnos a América, aquí hay mucha tristeza para nosotros dijo Sir Edward, el joven agregó

– Y a precio regalado para Sir William, gracias a él podemos estar aquí hoy. El protegió a mi Padre y mi tío me descubrió, ahora resulta que mi tío también se fue a América. Alex saco a bailar a Melisa pues se escondía de Neil aprovechando que Robert hacía guardia con su Tío alrededor de los Gordon. Estos sonreían pero no les aclaraban nada. Los Mc Lead se retiraron al baile, Edward hijo vio a Eleonor Mc Gregor la sacó a bailar, en el baile James observó a Eleonor y Diana a Edward, sonreían. Los Legan se despedían, Elisa mencionaba insinuante

-Tendremos el honor de visitarlos mañana le decía a Albert, este de inmediato le dijo

-Me encantaría pero tengo que viajar a América, me gustaría poder ir a visitarla a su casa si me permite cuando este usted por allá, ella sonreía de manera exagerada. Neil buscaba a la primita Andrew pero ya no se veía, le preguntó a Archie este le dijo,

- No la he visto debe estar con su madre. Niel se iba muy desilusionado, mientras Elisa estaba convenciéndolo de que tomarán camino a América de inmediato porque William iría a verla a su casa. Alex escuchaba a Niel preguntando por Melisa, esta se escondía con él.

–Cúbrame Alex no vaya a ser que se desee quedar aquí, este sonreía por como lo abrazaba la dama y ella se metía entre su saco para esconder su cabello, lo tenía sonriendo respondía

– No se apure Melisa si es descubierta le dice que me acepto cortejarla, ella dijo

– Que bien, y con eso ese animal se va a ir, ambos sonreían. Se abrazaban muy unidos a lo que entre risas quedaron de frente, él la beso ella acepto el beso tomándolo de la cintura. El beso se torno apasionado, ninguno lo detuvo, él la acarició, ella también, ambos se separaron, se veían sus ojos no podían dejar de admirarse. Él le comentó

– Aceptará que la corteje mi Lady, ella muy sonriente le respondió,

-Usted querrá que lo corteje yo, ambos se volvían a besar muy apasionados. Ella estaba muy feliz con el hombre que estaba con ella, ambos rubios el muy guapo, doctor de ojos azules, un Gordon con toda la dinastía y ella una doctora militar divina, guapísima, rubia de ojos grises muy claro y muy hermosa estéticamente alta hacia un juego espectacular con Alex, este estaba muy feliz ,ella igual.

Ambos se escapaban de todos, se escondían en las habitaciones desocupadas, ella estaba muy excitada, siempre estaba acompañada o vigilada por alguien, ahora estaba sola con un caballero guapísimo para ella solita, pues lo había observado, le gustaba tanto, nunca imaginó que pronto encontraría a su pareja, pues tanto Adelina y Katherine la querían para su hermano James, pero esto ya no iba poder ser, en la habitación a obscuras, con una cortina abierta se veía un rayo de luna y ambos se entregaban a la pasión que se habían despertado, sus prendas empezaron a salir una a una, en un juego de caricias mutuas, con valentía la dama se entregaba al amor por primera vez, estaba tan feliz, ella siempre estaba vigilada por su hermano y ahora había corrido todos los riesgos más grandes, para encontrar en Escocia a su príncipe azul, vaya que era su caballero, en cuanto la besó se dio cuenta de ello, su calor y su estremecimiento la hizo sentir una mujer completa, sus caricias eran mayores, ambos siendo médicos y conociendo tanto la anatomía humana, inexpertos en los sentimientos, se entregaban caricias desesperadas, muy ansiadas, ambos se amaban y se daban esa entrega que sus cuerpos ansiaban, no querían salir de la habitación, pero tenían que volver antes de que notaran su ausencia, ambos deseaban estar juntos, pero se veían forzados a salir, se acercaban de nuevo al salón, en vez de bajar se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Alex estaba muy pensativo su padre lo vio y se sonrió, estaba un poco desaliñada su ropa, este había sido muy cuidadoso en su arreglo, Terry se le acercó

-Vamos doctor que ande usted con la camisa desfajada, este se sonrió y se acomodo, acercándose a su padre, para llevarlo a las habitaciones. Sir William fue por Candy, se la llevó a bailar, le dijo al oído

– Mi Lady que mujer tan bella y ahora morena, ambos sonreían. Mientras muchos se retiraban por las altas horas. Ellos seguían bailando, en su atmosfera romántica y delicada, después Albert se llevaba a su esposa a su habitación y ya no salían.

Por la madrugada una sombra se vislumbraba caminante sin rumbos estaba Alex, sin poder dormir salió, disfrutaba de recordar a la mujer que se había entregado a él hacia unas horas, le hacía perder el sueño, otro que no podía dormir era Terry, pero no salía de su habitación, miraba por la ventana, la luna y tomaba una rosa roja del florero, se quedaba pensativo, meditando, ya había perdido el sueño, su mente viajaba, una dama ocupaba sus pensamientos ese cabello obscuro y esos ojos azules, lo tenían pensativo. Archie en silencio, salía encontrándose con Alex,

- ¿Qué haces aquí? le preguntó Alex,

- Creo que perdí el sueño, respondió Archie

- Ya somos dos contestó Alex, Archie se sonrío,

- Tu… doctor, alguna receta debes tener, porque mal de amores no lo creo, Alex lo observó, sabían que como médico es muy frío pero de ahí a que no se pudiera enamorar de una mujer es muy diferente, solo deseaba volver a tenerla en sus brazos, y hacerla mil veces suya de nuevo,

-Entonces debo pensar que no puedes dormir porque estas enamorado Archie, le comentó Alex.

– Digamos que amo, y no lo declaré, la he perdido, me arrepiento tanto que ahora no la quito de mi cabeza, creo que se ha metido en mi corazón sin darme cuenta, estoy seguro que tal vez me odia, por haber sido tan confiado y la verdad un tonto.

– Por favor Archie un tonto tu… es imposible, si todas las mujeres te aceptan por ser tan caballeroso, valiente y después por ser un Andrew, es imposible que te rechacen, sonreía Alex,

- Alex, el problema es que ni siquiera le demostré mi interés a la dama, que la he perdido por ser tan estúpido y para colmo la he humillado sin darme cuenta, estoy perdido. En eso al escuchar voces salió Terry,

- Que ahora está de moda salir a vigilar a los pasillos, los tres sonreían, Alex y Archie cambiaron de tema, hablaron de la fiesta, de trivialidades, Terry se retiro y Archie también.

Una dama se acercó a Alex, este sonrió –Melisa, ¿no puedes dormir?

– Alex tenía tres caballeros con voces muy altas fuera de mi habitación, este sonrío la abrazo por la cintura, le dijo – Me has dejado muy intranquilo Melisa, te necesito y lo sabes.

– Nos necesitamos Alex eso es seguro, este se encaminó con ella a la habitación desocupada cercana, ambos se amaban sin quitarse las prendas, Alex quitaba su bata, le levantaba su camisón, con sus manos la acariciaba, para después con sus labios besar y acariciar a su dama, mientras ella gemía de placer, Alex se bajo un poco su pantalón y la poseía, una y otra vez, excitado con más fuerza, ambos se entregaban, la embestía deseoso de su dama, la besaba, la acariciaba, sentía extender su placer más ahora que hacía unas horas, ella se levantó y lo sentó en la cama, quitando por completo su pantalón, se levanto de nuevo su bata, se acomodó a su hombre, fue ella quien lo amaba, gozaba de Alex lo besaba le quitaba su camisa, dejándolo desnudo, este levanto por completo el camisón, ahora veía sus pechos endurecidos en el placer, el tiempo se alargaba, pues cuando estaban por llegar, uno de los dos se detenía, hacía de salirse y dejar deseando al otro de más placer, regresando y alargando el tiempo entre ambos, paso la noche, cansados ya casi al amanecer, gritaban en la cúspide de sus deseos, Alex sonreía porque ambos se habían dado el placer máximo de tenerse, concordaban en todo, Alex le dijo

– Una habitación extra, para nuestras noches.

– Es ideal, para ambos no lo crees amor. Respondía con cariño Melisa y Alex confirmaba

– Por supuesto que sí, después la besaba, le ponía su camisón y terminaba de vestirla, la acompañaba a su puerta, entraba a su habitación feliz, tomaba por fin el descanso que realmente necesitaba su cuerpo ahora, su padre lo escucho sonrío de medio lado, pensó _es un Gordon y pronto tendremos otro más._

Cuando termino la fiesta, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, estaban muy cansados, alguien no se fue a descansar y otro lo acompañó, David Mc Niel ayudaba y manejaba un auto mientras Sir Stefan Mc Arthur manejaba un camión con muchos hombres sin ropa, este lo dejo caer por una pendiente, los hombres iban dormidos, golpeados y otros ya solo eran cuerpos inertes, ahora el camión caía en un voladero enorme, explotaba por el exceso de gasolina que cargaba con cada hombre. _Pensó en la esposa de Mackenzie y sus hijas, después en los hijos de los Cameron, los padres y hermanos de Ángela, las niñas Ferguson y su madre, los Gordon y la culpabilidad, los hermanos de Peter, la persecución y los años sin su familia y las palabras de su hijo, la familia completa de los Mc Lead, Mc Niel, Campbell y los Mc Gregor _caminaba regreso a la mansión, un hombre llevaba paja, se subió a su carreta_ sin dejar de pensar en el día que vio a su hija, después en la enfermera muerta, del hombre que calló por su ventana, _suspiraba_ estaba cansado, la ambición del hombre no tiene límites, no pueden ver a algunos crecer sin querer de mala manera sus bienes._

Llegó a un cruce se bajo de la carreta, lo esperaba un auto que había dejado allí con Mc Niel, rumbo a la mansión Andrew_, Sir Stefan pensaba como rescataron a Ángela por confundirla con su hija, después venía otra vez las palabras de su hijo_ "_Crees que no soy valiente, no tengo que demostrar nada, vi morir a muchos , sufrí porque mi madre y mi hermana no estuvieran con vida, jamás las pondría en el filo de la navaja, jamás, no huyo, me comprometieron para casarme estoy bien, estoy feliz de casarme de llevarme lejos a mi esposa, no haría lo que usted Padre, jamás le dejaría una tarea tan riesgosa como la que mi madre tuvo menos a mi hermana, traerla a Escocia, cuando es el vivo retrato tuyo"._

Llegó a la mansión entraron por la cocina, se fueron a sus habitaciones, Stefan vio a su esposa estaba dormida, el se metió a dar un baño, después se recostó junto a su esposa, ella lo sintió le comentó

– Goce tanto bailar contigo amor, debes estar tan cansado, él le contestó

–No lo estoy… quería abrazarte amor, ella se abrazó a él ya había descansado, lo vio a los ojos, y comentó

-Vaya estas sin ropa mi amor, Stefan sonrió

-No puedo dormir, te necesito amor, ella feliz le hacía el amor a su marido, el de inmediato tomo como siempre, su posición para con ella, dejándola excitada y deseosa de más, haciéndola vibrar de pasión, deseos, la hizo desearlo tanto terminó en orgasmos múltiples hasta que por fin casi amanecía llegaban juntos a la derramarse en el placer de estar de nuevo unidos. Ella lo beso, dijo

– No nos levantaremos ¿verdad? Stefan le contestó,

-Ya no cambiamos pañales querida. Sonreían.

Bajaban tarde a "desayunar", todos se sentaban en el comedor con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues ya era la hora de comida, muy pocos desayunaron realmente Albert y Candy muy guapos y elegantes bajaban, anunciaban que la mentira hizo que los Mc Lead le vendieran, sonreían.

-Les dije que no era necesario, que se quedarán pero quieren empezar una nueva vida en América. Empezaron a comer, bajaron los Gordon y los Mc Arthur, dijeron que volverían a sus hogares, estaban muy felices, los Campbell dijeron que abordarían para América, que si ocupaban que volvieran estaban dispuestos, Terry dijo

-Me uno a ustedes para viajar, Adelina sonreía amistosamente por quererse ir con ellos a América. Archie dijo

-Me gustaría seguir frecuentando su amistad James, este dijo

-Vamos a América sirve de ver a Alister, este sonrío y Katherine agregó

– Será divertido, tenemos un mes libre sin nuestros padres, podremos salir y conocer América Archie, este inmediato acepto. Terry lo noto de inmediato, le gustaban las chicas más valientes, consideraba a Ann una cobarde. El mayordomo traía un telegrama para Sir William, este lo leyó en el desayuno,

Sir William éxito total, compra tierras Mackenzie, Mc Carthy y posible compra de Ferguson papeles listos y firmados

Le dio el telegrama a Sir Stefan, le comentó

- Se creyeron la mentira de la venta y ahora todos desean vender. No dude que los Ferguson vendan la otra parte que les queda. Sonreían.

-Peter, Alex, Tom, Robert, Sir David, tienen todo mi apoyo para ayudarlos a producir sus tierras, esperemos que ya no haya más extorción y traición para la venta de sus bienes, pero sus tierras serán protegidas y ustedes por el Clan, eso sin límite de concesión, ustedes pertenecen a Escocia, ahora nos apoyaremos y sacaremos estas tierras lo mejor de lo mejor. Albert sonreía. Y bien James como durmieron los invitados de anoche, dijo

– No me interesa me voy a América, hay que sigan dormidos. Sir Stefan se sentaba muy tranquilo a desayunar tomando la mano de su esposa, besándola, el dijo

– William, hijo, nos gustaría mucho quedarnos aquí, con ustedes un tiempo más, que te encargaras también de las tierras de los Mc Arthur, en falta mía esas tierras son de Estefanía, las de Irlanda se las dejaremos a Daniel. Así que si no te incomoda considéralas la dote de mi hija, sonrío. Albert se sorprendió respondió

–Son demasiadas para una dote, Sir Mc Arthur confirmó

– La Mc Arthur lo vale, sonreía. Candy sonriente agregó

– Papá lo que quieres es tu luna de miel con mi mamá. Se ponía todo rojo, todos sonreían. Definitivamente era igual a él, por como lo ponía en evidencia. Melisa comentó,

-Candy quisiera aceptar la invitación de Ángela y usted de quedarme unos días más, si es que sigue en pie, Candy contestó

-Será un honor. Alex sonreía sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Candy continuaba - ya sabes que iremos a América, te llevaremos después, que pongamos en marcha el funcionamiento completo aquí, tenemos que visitar a la familia, sonrieron.

En unos días se volvía a llenar un barco para América, se iban Terry, Archie, Robert, Diana, Eleonor, Sir David, Adelina, Katherine y el abuelo Gordon a ver a su nieta, increíble pero cierto el abuelo se iba, los Mc Lead también se iban ellos ya habían finiquitado todo no pensaban volver. Sus tierras las habían vendido a los Andrew.

Mientras los Farquharson regresaban a su mansión, se ponía al día todo, los Cameron asesorados por Albert se ponían a construir, George tenía firmado un papel donde las tierras de los Callahan le pertenecían a los Mackenzie, estas fueron compradas por los Andrew, Sir Stefan visitó su propiedad le dio nostalgia, las cosas mejoraban a pasos agigantados, lo cierto es que nadie preguntaba por Callahan, el caso es que no había documento válido pues el no existía, era un nombre falso para muchos había huido al verse descubierto.

En unos días George envió telegrama avisando que los Ferguson venderían también la parte de ellos. Los Gordon ya estaban mejor, sorprendidos porque el abuelo se decidió a viajar con tal de ver a su nieta, le dijo a su Padre que le encargaba a su hijo, a su añorado nieto, que se quedaría cerca de la niña porque posiblemente lo hacían bisabuelo y él quería estar ahí. Todos sonreían con eso. Alex miró a Melisa, esta sonrío, ambos no se cuidaban en sus relaciones, pensaron que el abuelo podía ser bisabuelo aquí también. Lo mejor era casarse lo más pronto posible, su padre autorizaba un telegrama, para el general Anderson y William lo enviaría por medio de George.

Cuando llegó el barco a América Terry se puso de acuerdo para fingir ser esposo de Adelina, Archie se divertía a lo grande. James feliz platicaba con Eleonor, Diana y Robert. Después James y Eleonor se hicieron novios y estaban muy contentos. Robert autorizó de inmediato la unión pues conocía a James de toda la vida. En esa autorización Eleonor estaba emocionada, James es un hombre muy atractivo, caminaban por el barco, ella estaba fuera de su habitación, James ya estaba comprometido con ella, se besaban muy apasionados, James lo disfrutaba, el camino era muy largo, fue entonces que le dijo – entra a tu habitación querida hace un poco de frío, ella triste porque no estaría con él se metía, pero este la seguía, cerraba con llave el camarote donde ambos se amaban y se entregaban a la pasión.

Edward se la pasó todo el tiempo junto a Diana, ella le recordaba su hermano Ron quien realmente se llamaba Edmond, se hicieron novios era notorio que Diana le atraía mucho Edward, este feliz porque ella era muy valiente, lo invitó a su camarote sin dejarlo salir, el era muy grande, ella muy exquisita y delgadita, el estaba vuelto loco con ella, sentado en un sillón del camarote de su novia, lo desvestía y el deseoso de una dama como ella, la hacía suya con delicadeza, en otro día sentado tenía a su novia subiendo y bajando sus caderas, sonreían, porque cada día tenían diferentes posiciones que él le enseñaba a ella y disfrutaba deseosa por él.

Edward ahora tenía a una dama muy apasionada a su lado todas las noches, hermosa y que lo amaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, todos los días que pasaron en el barco a cierta hora, Edward la visitaría, le pedía a su padre que solicitará lo más pronto posible la mano al padre de Diana, porque ella ahora ya era su mujer, respondía por un nieto fuera del matrimonio, ambos hombres sonreían, sus Padres Edward y David muy amigos, los casaron en el barco en privado, ambos felices pues sus inversiones estaba unidas, ellos se sentían honrados, sus clanes invirtieron en América, las tierras de los Mc Niel se pusieron en venta. Donde colindaban con los Cameron, las compro Tom dando la orden a George que se hizo cargo.

Al llegar a América estaban todos reunidos en un restaurant de un hotel que es de Helen y Daniel. Anthony y Alister se encontraban platicando como había estado el suceso.

Susana apareció, Terry le hizo una seña a Adelina, esta fue se sentó en sus piernas, haciendo sorprender a su "marido y besándolo frente a todos"

– Amor, es en Florida nuestra luna de miel ¡cielo! Terry si había quedado impactado, tardo un poco en reaccionar de inmediato le contestó

– Nuestra luna de miel comenzó en el barco querida, sonreían los dos, pero esta vez fue él quien beso muy apasionado a Adelina. James agachaba la cabeza y Eleonor lo abrazaba. Susana y Karen se acercaron a felicitarlo, Karen dijo

– Que hermosa es su esposa Grandchester, ella soltaba el beso y las veía muy sonrientes,

-Gracias querida, dijo Adelina, Susana estaba pálida del coraje, se salió molesta. Karen se quedo con ellos sonriente, dijo,

-Nunca me creyó Terry, por más que lo actúe bien decía que era mentira, que bueno que si te casaste si no jamás te la quitarías de encima. Todos sonreían pues estaban actuando y ella cayó en la mentira por la excelente actuación de Adelina, quien realmente no estaba interesada en Terry.

Adelina se sentó a un lado de Terry y Archie platicaba amenamente con Katherine, está muy coqueta se recargo en su hombro y platicaba muy relajada, cuando llegaron Ann y una amiga a recoger a Karen. Se puso pálida, perdió la compostura. Se acercó a Robert que estaba sentado de espaldas al grupo y que no había visto nada de la actuación de inmediato se incorporaba para ver a Ann quien pregunta por Candy, este respondió,

- La verdad no la vi para despedirme, pero Archie está allá, el debe saber de ella, esta le habló a Karen para salir, dijo

– Ya felicitaste a Terry y su esposa, Ann con seriedad dijo

– Muchas felicidades Terry este pensando en que ella estaba interesada en Archie comentó,

-Ya saludaste a Archie

– No, no quiero interrumpir. Se tallaba una oreja disimulaba. Robert sonrió. Le dijo

—Acabas de llegar Ann ven siéntate aquí a mí lado. Terry la vio acercarse a Robert su semblante cambió, Adelina lo noto sonrió de medio lado, estaba enamorado de Ann Ferguson, sonreía para sí misma, pensando en el guapo hombre que es Robert, se le ocurrió ayudar a Terry si ella se acercaba Robert en cuanto Ann terminará de platicar. Robert platicaba con Ann, ella es muy hermosa, llamaba mucho la atención

- Que has estado haciendo en este tiempo, le pregunto muy sonriente Robert que no sospechaba nada de todo lo que pasaba, menos de las actuaciones de las parejas. Mi hermana es novia de James, Diana está casada con Edward Mc Lead. En Escocia las cosas han cambiado mucho, mejoró todo, hicimos un equipo los héroes de Escocia, tu eres una de ellos lo puedo apostar, Candy, Ross y Ángela fueron muy valientes, todas las Escocesas son heroínas de Escocia, porque las Campbell regresaron también a pelear junto a Tom, Peter, Alex, James, Archie, Albert, tío David y Sir Stefan son realmente muy valientes. Los perdedores pronto saldrán a la luz. Ann dijo

– ¿Quiénes fueron los perdedores? _pensando que los cobardes que salieron huyendo, este le_ dijo

– Los Legan que vendieron la cabeza de los Andrew al mejor postor. Anthony y Alister al escuchar eso preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Eso es verdad?

- Si, hay papeles firmados donde se alearon a Callahan que no era otro más que el hijo mayor de Dullfend. ¿Verdad Terry?, este lo confirmaba,

- Escuche de la propia boca de Dullfend sobre esos papeles, George es testigo de que esos papeles existen. Ann lo vio a los ojos, Terry la vio con ternura, ambos se miraban y sonreían a lo que Adelina, se levantó se sentó del otro lado de Robert, este al ver cerca a Adelina, le comenzó a temblar las manos de emoción, de solo recordar sus ricos besos, sonreía.

Ann se quedó pensando,_ vio que perdió a Archie por cobarde, por no saber pelear y por proteger a su Padre. Mientras que en menos de un mes ya todo estaba arreglado, él nunca la quiso cortejar, por ello ahora seguía otra dama en turno. Y ella ya no le interesaba un hombre mujeriego._


	16. Vengadoras Ferguson

**Capitulo XVI**

**Vengadoras Ferguson**

Robert continuaba conversando,

-En Escocia las cosas han cambiado mucho, ya han recuperado Escocia sospecho que el único problema está aquí en América, porque creo que hay alguien que puede dañar a los Escoceses sin saber que en Escocia todo termino. Alister y Anthony lo escuchaban, se acordaron de los documentos de George donde se confirmaba que había otro Dullfend el menor aquí en América, entonces Terry preguntó

– ¿Contra quién estarán ahora? Robert contestó

-Los Ferguson por la tierra que piensan que todavía tienen o los Mackenzie porque donde vivían era de ellos y estaban posicionados en ese lugar, quien será el otro. En eso Ann se levanta, le dice a Karen

-Tengo que ir con mi familia, si están en peligro es mejor que esté con ellos, Archie la escuchó,

-Karen si gustas quédate, no es necesario que regreses con nosotros vengo acompañada de Andrea. Robert le dijo

– Ann es mi impresión o está nerviosa, ella sin pensar contestó

–Sir Robert, disculpe pero si estoy muy nerviosa me gustaría buscar a mi familia, como dijo mi hermana Ross, en Escocia se queda una Ferguson a pelear y tengo que cuidar a la familia, así que mi padre le dejo la herencia a ella, me quedo a cuidar de los míos, tal vez es una orden, pero mi hermana es mejor para pelear, siempre fui muy protectora, soy buena para cuidar. Me da mucha pena pelear, eso después de estar herida de niña me hice muy protegida por Candy, quien es una guerrera incansable, hasta yo temblaría si ella ataca, pero cerca de ella no hay miedo, es una seguridad completa, tal vez si mi padre se casa, me vaya a buscar a Candy, a su lado me siento segura.

Archie escuchó todo se quedo serio._ Ahora entendía porque se había marchado, para proteger a su Padre_ en eso llegó George dijo

– Rápido cúbranse hay disparos, se escucho un grito diciendo

-Atacaron a los Mackenzie y a los Ferguson. Ann se levantó salió corriendo sin nadie con ella a buscar a su familia, aun con los disparos Terry salió tras ella. Anthony miró a Alexandra, el abuelo estaba allí dijo,

-Abuelo, usted me responde por Alexandra, suban a la habitación por la parte trasera iré a ayudar.

–Como digas hijo, Sir Alexander III abrazó a su nieta, bastante protector.

– Archie vio a Alister, ambos salieron dejando a Patricia con Alexandra. George dijo

–Daniel tu no vayas. Te quedas a cargo de la defensa, este accedió. Adelina dijo

– James quieres que vayamos, este respondió

– No. Hay que darles espacio a los que conocen el lugar mejor, tú y Katherine se quedan aquí, a proteger. Robert la escuchó, sonrió,

-No te preocupes iré yo y salió tras Terry.

Ann llegó, veía como escapaban en autos, ella de su bolso sacó la pistola, le dio toda la descarga al chofer, a los que iban con él en las cabezas, nuestra Ann no peleaba, tenía la mejor puntería, el mejor pulso, Terry la vio que tenía brillando sus ojos, después lágrimas abundantes en ellos, el auto se volcó, el otro llevaba heridos, escapo, vio a su alrededor donde estaban su Padre tirado en el suelo, herido el joven Mackenzie, las damas una de ellas estaba muerta, el padre del joven estaba de rodillas. Terry comentó

– Ann Ferguson acabo con una parte, Mackenzie Padre dijo

– Mataron a su tía, los autos salieron hacia el puerto, mientras tapaba la herida de su hijo Walter.

-Ya viene la ambulancia gritó Alister, la policía perseguía y la guardia Andrew fue enviada por Anthony para acabar con el segundo auto, en el auto que se volcó todos tenían el tiro de gracia directo a su cabeza de Ann Ferguson, murieron siete hombres uno de ellos Richard Dullfend. George mandaba un telegrama avisando a Escocia lo sucedido.

En Escocia se enteraban todos que Ann Ferguson había matado a seis de los hombres de los Dullfend y al menor Richard Dullfend, con un tiro perfecto en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Candy abrazaba a Ross, ambas como niñas giraban y bailaban por Ann. Candy confirmaba

– Te dije que ella tenía su talento oculto al igual que cada uno de mis hermanos, brindaban por Ann Ferguson. Que su brazo lastimado le dejó el pulso muy firme. Una puntería única, pues Candy si la conocía.

En el hospital estaba Sir Ferguson, habían pasado tres semanas, ella no se separaba de allí, Ann estaba muy formal con su tía Rebeca, la que había fallecido era la Tía Ann Marie. El joven Walter Mackenzie resistió la cirugía, su Padre se alegraba. Terry abrazaba a Ann le daba su apoyo. Estaban muy serios. Archie lo veía se sentía fatal. La familia Campbell llegó, esperaban ver a Melisa, cuando dijeron que estaba en Escocia, con la familia de Sir William, puso el grito en el cielo Sir James.

Al ver el peligro aquí en América, que estaban protegiéndola los Andrew dijo

-Mi amigo no podrá molestarse. Mataron a una Ferguson e hirieron a un Mackenzie.

Ann vestía de luto, su tía de igual forma, Sir Enzo estaba muy triste, pero agradecía que Ann vengara a su hermana, le comentaba a su pequeña que ella era mejor que un varón, que estaba muy orgulloso de su bebita la abrazaba, por fin ese bastardo estuviera muerto gracias a una Ferguson.

Anthony y su familia llegaron a visitarlos pues daban de alta a Walter Mackenzie ese día, se los llevaría para su protección. Daniel dijo que ellos se los llevarían ellos son familia, les presentó a su esposa Helen, estaban muy contentos. Campbell había hecho negocios con ellos, estaba muy agradecido por reunirse y los Mackenzie se asociaron con Daniel y los Campbell, donde Katherine fue comprometida con Walter, ambos sonreían por estar comprometidos por sus padres.

Walter convaleciente sonreía su joven esposa tan valiente como él, se sentía muy feliz por formar una familia. Terry estaba visitando a Ann, ella le preguntó,

-¿No has traído a tu esposa Terry?, se sonrió le respondió

-No lo es, solo fue una actuación para alejar a Susana definitivamente, ella es muy hermosa pero, no sé si es del tipo que se case con un actor, ella le contestó,

-Que bárbaro, eres tremendo y me hicieron felicitarlos, Terry apenado respondía

– Lo que pasa es que Karen también creyó en la actuación, sonrieron muy divertidos mientras Archie a lo lejos la _veía y se desanimaba, le gustaba pero jamás se hicieron novios, después pensando él nunca le dijo que la iba a cortejar, se dijo para sí soy un tonto, como quería que le correspondiera, si le estaban diciendo que mi hermano y yo habíamos estado enamorados de Candy, que estúpido soy._

Terry se retiro, Ann muy formal lo acompañó agradecida por su apoyo a las afueras del hospital, ellos se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero entre ellos solo una amistad, sin embargo Archie se sentía relegado. Terry le pidió permiso a Ann para cortejarla nuevamente, le dijo que si era necesario le pediría permiso a su Padre, ella acepto sonriente, él la beso muy contento frente a Archie, que la había perdido. Terry le aseguraba

–Ann no te arrepentirás de haberme aceptado, si deseas pediré formalmente tu mano, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ambos sonreían. Ann estaba muy preocupada porque habían descubierto la puntería de ella, de que mató a siete hombres para defender a su familia. Pensó que se quedaría soltera como su tía Ann Marie. Se lo contó a Terry este la abrazó, le comentó

—Me enamoré de ti desde la última vez que te corteje, me dolía no haberte convencido de que era tu mejor opción. Ambos se sentían muy felices se fundían en un hermoso beso, de lejos Archie lloraba por tonto y haberla perdido.

Una tarde la familia Anderson fue a buscar a los Campbell que ya casaban a Katherine con Walter. Preguntaron por su hija, estos le comentaron que hubo problemas de riesgo, fue protegida por los Andrew que estaba en Escocia. Anthony que iba llegando con su familia por la celebración dijo

— Respondo por ella, está comprometida con mi cuñado Sir Alexander Gordon V y el abuelo que estaba ahí dijo

– También respondo por su hija, pues su prometido es mi nieto, está protegida por Sir William Andrew. George le entregó un telegrama al general Anderson donde se le solicitaba su presencia para la boda de su hija. El padre sorprendido por lo que se enteraba le dijo a su hijo,

-Compra boletos de inmediato para Escocia, mi única hija allá, vaya lugar para protegerla, ¡comprometida!, con boda y yo sin saber nada, como es posible Robert. Este sonreía era la primera vez que salía sin él, se las habían quitado ya.

En eso llegó Patricia y Alister, Archie habló con Alister aparte, mientras Patricia saludaba a la tía de Ann, se ponía a platicar, Alister regañó a Archie, le dijo,

- A veces das por sentadas las cosas, no es así Archie. Ya ves, ella no huyó, su hermana se lo pidió, ella con tal de quedar bien con ellos, ahora los Ferguson son los más honorables ambas hijas mataron a los Dullfend, pero en el caso de Ann fue mucho mayor su valor, que en plena balacera, respondiera atravesándose y poniendo su vida en peligro, de eso ambos somos testigos, lo mismo pasó con Tom alejo a su hermano, si le pasaba algo su madre no quedaría sola. Walter es muy valiente no huyó se atravesó para salvar a su padre. Los héroes de Escocia son escoceses Archie.

Meses después dieron de alta a Sir Ferguson, esta vez se fueron a la mansión de los Andrew, pues Alister dijo que no quería que estuvieran solos, que allá se encontraban los Farquharson, los Camerón y Anthony con su familia, mejor juntos y defendiendo, cosa que la guardia Andrew es muy buena en América, todos son del servicio secreto de la unión americana, eso los hacía intachables. Archie lo escuchó, pensó en que tendría a Ann en su mansión y el podría acercarse a ella.

Archie quería ahora la oportunidad de rehacer la amistad con Ann, pero ella no salía de las habitaciones de su padre, cuando la llamaba estaba ocupada, no podía ir con él, lo atendía la Tía Rebeca, esta se molestó un poco por la insistencia de Archie, en cuanto vio a Terry habló con él, le comentó de manera muy secreta y cómplice sobre las intensiones que sentía de parte de Archie. Terry sonreía porque la tía de Ann ya lo apreciaba. Terry habló con Ann en los jardines, le dijo que si sentía alguna atracción por Archie Cornwall Andrew, ella le dijo sonriente,

- No, no me gustan los cobardes, menos los que necesitan insinuaciones, sonrío haciendo reír a Terry por lo que este había platicado con ella, lo abrazaba por su cuello, lo besaba muy intensamente, haciendo disipar cualquier duda. Una tarde llegó Terry con un par de ramos de flores Ann lo recibió, Terry la abrazó, le dijo

–Unas para tu padre por su recuperación, pues no creo que acepte chocolates, estas son para ti mi bella dama, sonreían animadamente.

- Gracias Terry eres muy detallista, le daba un beso en los labios, este sonreía muy contento. Tengo mucho que platicarte, resulta que George mandó un telegrama, vienen los Escoceses, a recoger a sus familias, tengo tantas ganas de ver a Ross, quiero abrazar al gruñón de mi cuñado, si él hubiera estado aquí jamás me habrían arrebatado a mi Tía. Terry completó,

– También los echo de menos Ann, este la abrazó acercándola hacia él frente a todos. Esta empezó a llorar en eso entró Robert Mc Gregor acompañado de Adelina muy sonrientes, se habían casado y se irían pronto. Todos los felicitaron muy contentos. Terry le dio un abrazo, Robert lo empujo con una sonrisa, dijo,

-Con que actuando con ella ambos sonrieron, Terry sonreía se apenaban tanto él como la señora Mc Gregor

- Estábamos de acuerdo, pero ella es una dama, la respetó mucho si no dile a James que estaba enterado y su hermana Katherine. Robert lo abrazo ambos sonrientes. Terry le dio un beso a los labios de Ann después llegó Karen,

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? vio a Robert besar a Adelina, esta dijo

- ¿Que no es tu esposa? Terry respondió,

—Solo están actuando a lo que todos se empezaron a sonreír. Robert que lo escuchó sonreía y Adelina con él. Ann se recargaba con Terry, este la abrazaba, agregó

– ¿Cuándo llegará Peter, Amor? Ann sonrió, respondió

–Hoy, no pude ir a recibirlos, me quedé aquí a esperarlos. Karen se tomo del otro brazo de Terry, comentó

– Como en los buenos tiempos, que les parece si salimos esta noche a cenar, los invito y Ann contesto

– Hoy llega mi hermana no quiero salir, no me siento muy animada, Terry agregó

– Yo no salgo sin Ann, quiero ver quiénes de los Escoceses vienen y como quedó todo por allá. Archie se acercó le dijo,

- No se desanime Karen yo la invito y la acompaño si gusta, ella sonrió le dijo

–Acepto y gracias tengo mucho de no salir, en esta familia solo hay problemas, no se les ve felices a nadie. Ann respondió

—Estoy feliz quiero ver a Ross y Peter. Terry agregó

– Yo también estoy más feliz que nunca. Besó frente a ellos a Ann y le acariciaba el rostro, dejando a ambos asombrados, se retiraban. Llegó Daniel y Helen dijeron

– ¿No han llegado? Ann les contestó

–No, los estamos esperando. El señor Ferguson venía con su hermana para acercarse a saludar a Terry

– Papá no te levantes, Terry te trajo estas lindas flores para alegrar tu habitación,

- Gracias Terry, has sido un valiente amigo y un gran apoyo para nosotros todo este tiempo, Ann me comentó que estuvieron juntos en un musical. Sé que has sido muy buen amigo de Ann, y Peter según me comentó la Sra. Johnson habló maravillas de ti, que eres un actor internacional, este sonrió.

– Gracias, recuerde las damas siempre son exageradas en sus halagos, se sonrió. El Sr. Ferguson le dio un abrazo.

– Ahora que se vaya Ross de nuevo a Escocia nos iremos a Inglaterra, haya tenemos nuestro hogar, sé que tu familia también es de allá espero conocer a tus padres, ser buenos amigos de ellos. Terry comentó

– Será un placer, pero creo que ya los conoce son sus amigos,

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién es tu Padre?,

- El Duque Richard Grandchester,

-Santo Dios hijo, es mi socio, mi amigo y es quien nos ayudo mucho cuando salimos de Escocia, pues entonces ya no será necesario que nos presentes nosotros si lo conocemos, Gracias Terry por ser buen amigo, eres una gran persona. Se lo haré saber a tu padre. Ann besó a Terry, su padre se sorprendió. Esta le dijo,

-Papá Terry es mi novio, el muy sonriente le respondió,

– Es una maravillosa sorpresa y un honor hijo. Karen escuchaba no daba crédito, no estaba casado con aquella dama que hasta en sus piernas se había sentado y Ann también había actuado felicitándolos, en cuanto se separaron un poco Karen cuestionó a Terry,

-Terry ¿era actuación lo de tu esposa? Ann y Terry se abrazaban, sonreían. Archie, bajo la cabeza, _ahora imposiblemente de acercarse a Ann. Ella estaba interesada en él, este se había alejado de ella definitivamente desde Escocia, cuando pasó lo de su familia, jamás se acercó a ella_. Terry lo observó, _sabía que le había interesado Ann nunca supo lo valiosa que es, ahora nadie podría igualar la valentía de Ann y Ross juntas pues ambas se deshicieron de los Dullfend con un título más que honorífico para su bella novia, no la menos preciaría como Archie lo hizo._

En eso los carros empezaron a llegar y bajó Alex y Melisa casados y muy felices con Albert y Candy en el primer carro, del otro bajaron los Mc Arthur con Tom y Ángela, otro más bajaron los Farquharson, Alexander IV el Padre y el Sir Alexander II. Donde el abuelo, salía corriendo gritaba

– Papá viniste a ver a Alexandra, que te ibas a aguantar, todos sonreían al ver a esos robles, locos por el embarazó de Alexandra, le dijo

– Ves ya vas a ser Tatarabuelo, que te vas a quedar alborotado de conocer al nuevo retoño, después se dirigió a su hijo, le dijo - hijo mío que gusto verte, ahora si ya serás abuelo sabrás la responsabilidad tan grande que es ser abuelo y este sonreía, no te apuraste en presionar a Alexander y mi nieta le va a ganar, de inmediato Sir Alexander IV se defendió,

- Como no… ya están casados y esperan gemelos. El abuelo sonriendo vio a Alex y Melisa agregó pues yo soy un abuelo muy consentidor de mi nieta, yo si sé ser un buen bisabuelo, le cumplo todos los antojos a mi niña, con la ayuda de mi nieto Anthony. Todos se abrazaban y Alexandra sonreía estaba muy feliz, Alex al verlo con Melisa se veía radiante.

La sorpresa fue al entrar cuando le dijo Sir Alexander III a su padre, mira papá ella es mi novia la abuela de Alister y Patricia, ahora pronto será mi esposa. Todos se quedaban con la boca abierta y su nieto sonreía. Terry abrazaba a Alex,

- Hermano qué bueno que te casaste pero como sea este abuelo tuyo ya te ganó,

- No Terry. No me digas eso.

– Como no… es el segundo matrimonio de tu abuelo. Ambos soltaban las carcajadas.

Albert cargo a Candy para que no subiera los escalones, ella sonreía divertida, Terry los vio y los recibió,

- Como los extrañe ya estaba pensando ir a Escocia. Candy le respondió

– Tendrás que ir serás el padrino de nuestro bebe, todos los que escuchaban los felicitaban.

Pasaron a la casa estaban muy contentos Albert tomo la palabra, les contó todo… que sabía lo que había sucedido aquí, daban gracias a Dios ya habían confirmado que no había nadie más. Sin embargo estamos con la familia Ferguson por la pérdida de tan honorable dama. Que las damas Ferguson son verdaderas heroínas de Escocia, estamos muy orgullosos todos los escoceses de contar con tan hermosas y dignas escocesas.

Ambas recibirán una recompensa por los Dullfend muertos. Gracias a ellas y a otras personas más, Escocia se ve tan tranquila todo ha mejorado mucho, la verdad nos regresaremos muy pronto, tenemos un evento de todos los clanes habrá un festejo enorme, estarán todos invitados será en el verano, habrá eventos, obras teatrales, festejos por la unidad de los Clanes y esto no se lo pueden perder ningún descendiente Escocés.

Archie lucía triste, pensaba _en lo que no pudo ser y cómo se sentiría de orgulloso de contar con Ann a su lado_. Mientras Terry lo observaba Ann abrazaba a Peter, este la cargaba le daba un beso en la frente diciéndole,

-Y eso que no tienes sangre Farquharson en las venas, le daba de abrazos. Terry le decía baja a mi novia Farquharson, este sonreía y abrazaba a Terry,

-Vaya ahora serás mi familia Terry. Peter lo abrazaba muy orgulloso le dijo

– Nuestra mansión es de ustedes cuando estén en Escocia, la hemos remodelado será de todo el agrado de mi querida hermanita Ann, se sonreían sabían que ella era muy exigente, pero Ross lo era mucho más con ella misma, porque todo saliera de maravilla, ella abrazaba a su madre y su Papito le daba de besos

– Mi niña como te he extrañado, ya deseo estar en casa dime que nos iremos,

- Por supuesto que si Papito, serás abuelito pronto, se sonreían y la elevaba despacio le decía

-Esa es mi hija. Peter abrazaba y besaba a su mamá, su padre lo abrazó dijo

-Que orgulloso estoy de mi muchacho, ahora que me va a hacer abuelo, Peter asustado dijo

- ¡Cómo!, Ross no me ha dicho nada, su padre le contestó

– Yo soy su papito, primero me dice a mí luego a ti, Peter fue con Ross la elevo en sus brazos, feliz por lo que su padre le dijo,

– Porque no me decías nada mi vida, soy muy feliz.

– Porque no quería verte todo el camino sobreprotegiéndome más de lo que ya lo haces como Albert que no deja ni moverse a Candy. Todos miraban a Albert y Candy sonriendo.

Terry que los escuchaba se reía y Ann los felicitaban mientras se enteraba Sir Enzo de que sería abuelo, besaba a su hija y felicitaba a su yerno.

- Santo Dios mi Ross embarazada, será parecido a los Mc Arthur todo un guerrero, sonreían al escuchar la comparación , pues Sir Stefan y Daniel lo escucharon, los guerreros de los clanes eran los Mc Arthur, en vez de decirle un Farquharson dijo Mc Arthur, se molesto Peter y dijo

—Querido suegro como cree, será un peleador Farquharson, este le respondió

– No con un vengador Ferguson mejor que sea un Mc Arthur, todos se sonreían ahora ya no eran los meticulosos Ferguson eran las Ferguson vengadoras, todos saltaban de las carcajadas. Ann y Ross se abrazaban, se unían Terry y Peter a ellas, formando toda una nueva familia. Ross abrazó a Ann, le dijo

– Te mencione que no dijeras que eras mi hermana para que no se vengaran contigo, ahora tendré que cuidarme más porque mi hermana les puede dar un buen tiro, como si fueras una Gordon, los Gordon sonrieron por el cumplido, Ann respondía

– Mi brazo herido tiene un pulso más firme de lo que quisiera Ross, cuando mamá Mc Arthur dijo que debíamos defendernos si no, no participaría en la guerra de clanes, tuve que buscar mi mejor defensa, Candy era la única que lo sabía. Fue ella quien me compró mi pistola. Y me descubrió. Peter y Terry se felicitaban por sus damas, Peter comentó

– No que mi Ross era la única dama auténtica para mi, acaso Ann no es más autentica Terry, este sonreía muy feliz. Archie escuchaba muy serio Karen estaba con él distraída viendo a los Gordon que estaban enloquecidos con la familia.

Semanas después Terry le pedía matrimonio a Ann, esta le decía que si. La Tía Rebeca se casaba con Sir Alexander IV se veían muy felices. Los Ferguson regresarían a Inglaterra. Terry se iría con ellos. Archie frecuentaba a Karen pero ella no mostraba interés en él. Alister le dijo

—Mejor muéstrale tu interés a ella si no quieres perderla también. Una de las hijas de los Campbell la más pequeña esta cortejada por Jim Cameron eran primos lejanos, la otra de las hijas ya estaba comprometida con Robert Anderson, el padre feliz porque solo le quedaba un hijo el menor.

Alexandra y Anthony tuvieron una niña hermosa llamada Rosy Alexandra, Candy un hermoso niño William Stefan, Tom una niña Ángela Lucía, Ross tuvo dos niños hermosos Peter y Joseph, Terry y Ann tuvieron gemelitas Ann Marie y Eleonor Rubí, Daniel y Helen tuvieron una niña Romina Estefanía, Alister y Patricia tuvieron un niño muy lindo y muy inteligente Alister Patricio, Alexander y Melisa tuvieron gemelos fraternos y el los recibió, estaban muy felices con una parejita hermosa, todos estuvieron en los eventos de los Clanes, la familia se enriqueció y Archie se casó por fin con Karen y dejo el teatro por él. Vivieron en New York. Viajaban mucho, Archie jamás olvido a Ann pero nunca lo dijo pensaba mucho en ella y no podía olvidarla.

Terry lo notaba cada que lo veía, Archie miraba a Ann con nostalgia. Terry la besaba con pasión cuando este se acercaba, para que se alejara se divertía, ella si lo olvido a él. Terry la hizo inmensamente feliz después de sus gemelitas tuvo dos baroncitos, que traían locos a los abuelos. Terry le encantaba ver como habían heredado sus genes, Ann estaba tan enamorada, Terry lo sentía todo el tiempo, el la amaba como un loco.

La unidad de los Clanes fue tan definitiva que los matrimonios entre ellos eran de lo más felices, Candy y Albert tuvieron tres varones y buscaban a la niña. Albert se sentía tan feliz -la descendencia fue muy bendecida le decía a Candy esta le contestaba,

- A pesar de que mis hijos se parecen a su padre los tres, sentía haber recuperado a Alex, Tom y Peter. Eso solo hacia que Albert se pusiera celoso y la amaba más, esperando encontrar a una niña que le tumbara el trono a su madre para ponerla celosa. Una tarde le dijo

-Si a mí me recuerdan a mis tres sobrinos y en busca de la niña seguía pero eso no paso, el que si estaba muy feliz con sus nietos eran Sir Stefan y Lady Romina, quienes nunca se fueron a otra parte, se quedaron a vivir con Albert y Candy.

Daniel fue muchas ocasiones a visitarlos y su hijita era una de las consentidas, por ser la única pequeña dama Mc Arthur, pues Daniel y Helen con el tiempo tuvieron dos pequeños baroncitos Stefan y Sebastián. Archie y Karen tuvieron dos niñas con diferencia de cuatro años entre ellas. Muy coquetas y traían loco al padre, la madre se sentía muy feliz, muy consentida con sus chiquillas Ana Karen y Ana Karina. Los nombres los escogieron entre ambos padres. Los Mc Lead tuvieron tres baroncitos y los abuelos estaban muy felices. Los Cameron recibieron a tres baroncitos después de la niña y Jimmy y su Esposa Leticia tuvieron dos baroncitos y dos niñas hermosas, la abuela estaba tan feliz con todos los pequeños que volvía a vivir muy tranquila.

El paso de los años solo sirvió para ser mejores en Escocia, su productividad fue envidada por muchos países, pero sobre todo sus valores y sus familias.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer esta historia... de Clanes escoceses, la información es original del internet**_

_**en cuestiones de colores y tejidos de apellidos y detalles de ese tipo**_

_**En la historia es realmente alterna con la finalidad de disfrutar detalles**_

_**espero haya sido de su agrado **_

_**Mayra Exitosa **_

_**Escribiendo para fomentar la lectura**_


End file.
